The Eye of Mahal (Remastered)
by OfMiceAndMen
Summary: Fifty-eight years ago I watched my mother give her life to save me and only with the help of a mysterious dwarf-boy did I manage to survive the night of the bandit raid and escape. Now I return to my home with the same and terrible secret that my mother held to protect from a conspiracy that threatens the people I care about. (Prequel to The Hobbit) (Eventual FiliXOC)
1. Chapter 1

**Alright lords and ladies! This is my second attempt at this story because first drafts are...not good.**

**Anyways! I hope that you enjoy this! It's a little longer than what I had done at first and I will update it occasionally...I'm still working on it and times have gotten a little slow..But I hope that this story will be a bit more popular and will make more sense to you and to me! Just remember that there is going to be a lot that is different than what I had written before, you'll understand as you read along. **

**There's going to be a lot of scenes that have been inspired by songs or by movie situations. If you see one don't be afraid to pipe up! **

**The first one is actually in here :) so lets see if you can guess what it is!**

* * *

_The night was cold as my mother dragged me behind her as we continued to run through the trees as quietly as we could. __Our pursuers seemed to be gone but my mother's face was still in a determined but frightened look. __Her hand was wrapped tightly around the pendant on her long silver chain and her other was around my wrist. __My little feet struggled to match her long strides as we moved through bushes and trees until we reached the edge of a large moving river._

_A voice came up from behind us and she quickly picked me up in her arms and trudged into the water. __The cold mountain runoff felt like thousands of needles sinking into my skin as the water rose up to my mother's throat. __She tried to keep me above the water as the current picked us up and carried us downriver._

_"__Hold onto me!" she tried to say before water invaded her mouth. __She spat and sputtered as she began kicking and moving us through the water to the opposite bank. __I clung to her as the water beat and battered us until I felt her find her footing on the river floor and begin to run up the opposite bank. __She stumbled and we both went crashing into the sludge cold and soaked._

_"__Mother?" I wined as I tried pulling myself out of the cold and half frozen mud. __She groaned quietly as she attempted to pull herself out obviously in pain. __I managed to get to my feet and tried to help pull her to hers. __Slowly but surely she got up but a long gash had found its way across her temple and forehead, she moaned in pain as I tried pulling her towards the high ground. __She weakly followed but couldn't seem to keep up with me._

_She pulled back for a moment and brought me to a stop. __She pointed to a large pile of drift wood that had gathered on the bank. __There also looked to be remnants of an old building nearby also that had a pile of rotting firewood._

_"__Gather the sticks," she mumbled with difficulty as she tried pulling herself towards the building._

_Within ten minutes both of us had large handfuls of wood that mother began tying together with string she would pull from her coat. __I saw her hands shaking and a few blinks that lasted much too long for my comfort._

_Soon enough she was finished and she slowly moved it to the water. __I noticed that it wasn't big enough for the both of us and turned to go and retrieve more sticks. __She stopped me by gently putting her hands on my shoulders and turned me around with cold tears beginning to run down my face._

_ "__Kàra," mother whispered as she pushed my wet hair from my face, "I have nothing else to give, but this small chance that you may live. __Now promise me that you will watch over this." __She lifted the chain around her neck and placed it around mine. __She took my small hand and placed the pendant inside of it. __It was very warm on my freezing hand._

_"__I will mother, I swear," I managed to say through my never ending stream of tears that ran down my small face. __She closed my fingers around it and pressed it to my chest._

_"__I pray that we meet again," she said softly as tears escaped from her blue eyes and ran down her face. __I let out a hard sneeze that had been building in my throat for a couple of minutes. __My mother's face went pale as she glanced around the riverbed and into the woods behind us._

_"__No mother! __Come with me!" I sobbed as she took me in her arms. __She held me for a long while as we cried together before she released me. __She removed her wet coat and put it around me._

_"__Hush now my little girl," she said with a soft voice, putting a finger on my quivering lips, "Be brave, lass, don't cry. __Stay quiet as you go down the river. __Just go and remember the love that I have for you." __She began wiping away my tears with her thumb before she picked me up and placed me onto the small raft that we had crafted._

_Loud voices began coming through the trees as she pushed me from the bank and I began floating down the river. __I tried to hold back the tears like mother asked as she let me go._

_As the water began carrying me away I heard my mother's voice on the wind. _

'I pray you'll be my eyes  
And watch her where she goes  
And help her to be wise  
Help me to let go

Every mother's prayer  
Every child knows  
Lead her to a place  
Guide her with your grace  
To a place where she'll be safe

I pray she finds your light  
And holds it in her heart  
As darkness falls each night  
Remind her where you are

Every mother's prayer  
Every child knows  
Need to find a place  
Guide her to a place  
Give her faith so she'll be safe

Lead her to a place  
Guide her with your grace  
To a place where she'll be safe'

_"__Mama," I cried softly as I saw her shoulders shaking in the moonlight and her bloody face beginning to fade away as the fog around me began to settle. __I curled up into a ball on the raft and held the pendant of the necklace close to my chest. __I could hear voices and yelling coming from all around me as I floated down the river not knowing where the water would take me._

* * *

"Where were you off to?" The voice took me off guard as I hung up my old coat on the small rack beside the door.

"I was out," I replied sheepishly realizing that I had been caught by the one person that I was trying to hide from. He was sitting at the table with an empty mug in front of him.

"The sun is beginning to set, the day is almost over," my father's gruff voice scolded.

"I know and I am sorry!" I earnestly said, "I was…." I didn't reply fast enough as my father interjected.

"There is no point in lying to me, lass. I know full and well what you were doing." I stiffened waiting for the moment of truth as he let out a long sigh, "Look I understand that you don't want to go, we have made a good life here but promised you years ago that we would have to go back eventually."

"They haven't been seen in years! Why do we have need to fear? They're all dead by now," I replied a little irritated that he had brought this subject up once again. We lived with the refugees of Erebor in the Blue Mountains before my mother was killed. The night the bandits attacked my father took me and fled to this small town in hopes that we would be safe. He opened up a small shop where he created jewelry and sold them to make a living for us. I was content with this life, mainly because it was all I knew.

"Why must you always put up a fuss?" I could hear anger growing in his voice.

"I don't want to go! This is where mother is and I can't just leave her!"

"Your mother…" he began with a raised voice that was quickly quieted after a pause, "That was today? Wasn't it?" I moved over to the ladder to the loft thinking of how to reply.

"She's quiet but hasn't been disturbed by anyone, in case you were wondering," I said stopping where I was and looking over my shoulder mid way up the ladder, "I had to clear some weeds away but her tomb is the same as it has always been, cold and lonely." He looked down at the table, not wanting to make eye contact with me. He hadn't gone with me to see her in years and I could see the pain and guilt in his cold stare. Just one year he decided not to come with me and since then we had grown apart and I didn't understand why.

"Aye," he whispered as he picked up his mug and moved to the sink. I continued up the ladder and onto the loft where I slept content that the conversation had ended.

The loft wasn't too small but it wasn't large either. I had to crouch in order to get to where my bed was but that was only because of the slant of the roof. I had a small dresser next to the edge that held just small and rudimentary things such as my work clothes, a sewing kit and small trinkets; I had no dresses or anything that could reveal me as a dwarf-woman. All I owned were tunics, trousers and coats, all were too big for me to fit in, all to hide the physicality of my female body. Father made it incredibly clear that I was to never reveal my gender to anyone; I couldn't even use my real name, everyone called me, Berdan. It is hard to hear one name for so long that the name that my mother gave me sounds so foreign.

I only tolerated it because it was for protection. It was a choice that I made a long time ago to deal with and it had done well for me thus far. None of the townsfolk gave me any trouble except for the select few that didn't like dwarves in general.

The last thing I had up there was a small trunk on the other side of my mattress. It was filled with what remained of my mother's things, including the necklace she gave me the night she died.

Fifty-eight years, this day, she was gone and every year I would visit her grave in hopes that the pain I still felt would eventually fade. The guilt that I held after leaving her there was as strong today as it was when she put me onto the raft. It constantly hurts to live with yourself knowing that your loved one is dead because of you.

"Goodnight," I called down as a kindness to my father. I heard a mumble of the reply as I saw the light from the table go out.

* * *

I awoke to a firm knock at the door, there was only minimal light pouring into the windows and the shadows seemed eerie. I crawled to the edge of my loft and hung my head over the side to see if my father had heard the sound. After a soft snore from his room, I correctly assumed that he hadn't. I grabbed the ladder and quietly climbed down as another knock echoed off the walls.

I opened the door to a hooded figure facing the road; they turned to me quietly and bowed their head.

"I am here to speak with Rodan."

"What business have you with my father?" I inquired politely as he removed his hood. It took less than a blink for me to recognize my uncle standing in the doorway. His left eye was covered with an eye patch from the mountain bandit raid long ago and his faded brown and grey beard was braided and tucked into his belt. If there was one thing in this world that my uncle loved as much as his family, it was his beard.

"Just business, Kàra," he smiled as he walked through the door and scooped me up into a long hug.

"It's good to see you!" I managed to say as he released me, "How did you know we were here?"

He shrugged as he sat down at the table.

"I would be more willing to speak if your father was present and ale in my hand," he grunted as he moved the chair closer to the fireplace that was nothing more than embers.

Annoyed with his reply I eagerly moved to retrieve my father who was still in his room. I entered the doorway to find him sound asleep strewn across his bed. I shook his arm carefully and earned a groan for my efforts.

"Papa?" I whispered as I shook him harder, "Uncle Bordan is here! He wishes to speak to you."

"B-Bordan?" he muttered after a harsh groan. He rolled out of his bed and rubbed his eyes with his large hands as he lumbered towards me. I quickly moved out of the way as he pushed through his room and out into the hall.

"Brother!" he hissed as Bordan stood up, "You had better have a good explanation for why you're two weeks early!"

"I do brother! Calm yourself!" Bordan replied quickly as he pulled out a small piece of parchment from under his jacket.

"What is this?" he grunted as he ripped it from his hands.

"Paper," Bordan replied sarcastically as my father began unfolding it furiously.

"What does it say, father?" I asked as I tried looking over his shoulder at what it said. He moved to block my view of what the words revealed. I growled in annoyance as I looked over to Bordan who shrugged his shoulders.

"Are you sure that this information is true?" my father asked to get a nod in return.

"They were spotted on the paths behind Ered Luin about a week ago and they're headed back this way. Whatever you led yourself to believe, that they gave up their search or that they got what they wanted, you're wrong. They're coming back." I saw my father's body stiffen and his breath grow shallow.

"Father!" I growled loudly as I reached for the paper once again, "What is going on?"

"You'll be leaving early," he said simply as he pushed my arm away, "Is everything ready this soon?"

"Not this soon but what other choice do you have?" Bordan replied.

"Wait! You knew?" I said trying to get a direct response from either of them, "For how long?"

"Kàra go and pack your things," father ordered as he walked over to the fireplace. I followed behind him and managed to snatch the paper before it could land in the embers.

"No!" I snapped as I blocked his attempts to get it back, "I'm not doing anything until I get some answers! What is going on?" I managed to shove him away and he stumbled into the table. I could see anger growing in his eyes and he straightened himself.

"I see her behavior still hasn't improved since I saw her last," uncle stated solemnly earning a cold stare from my father, "She's your daughter, Rodan." He put his hands up and backed away. My father grunted in reply as I returned his hard glare. There was a heavy silence between us but neither of us backed down.

"You tell me now!" I demanded clenching my fists in irritation, "Not later. Not in a little while. Not when I'm older. Now, father! What in Durin's name is going on? Why is uncle here and why does he know?" I saw his jaw clench and he took a deep breath.

"Kàra," he began in a familiar tone. I recognized it as one he used when I was a child.

"No! Father, I'm 77 years old! I'm not a dwarfling anymore!" I snapped.

"But you're still my daughter!" he replied angrily, "Now do what you're told!" Again, I refused to move as our stare down continued.

"Rodan! Just tell her," Bordan began. Father turned to him with fire in his eyes.

"Don't you tell me how to deal with my child!"

"She's just as stubborn as you and it'll be better if she knows what we're up against! You don't want this to be the way she remembers you if worse comes to worse!" he snapped as my father growled in irritation, "Read the paper, Kàra. It'll explain a little bit." I didn't wait for my father's approval as I took a step back in case he made a move for it before I read it. The writing was barely legible and the words were in such bad shape after the abuse of the paper I wasn't even sure what it said.

_The Eye is at Luneside._

"What's the Eye?" I asked as I looked up from the paper. My father looked at his brother with a hatred that I had never seen before.

"It's your mother's necklace," my father hissed as he turned back to me, "I know you still have it even though I told you to get rid of it."

"What do they want with that?" I inquired angrily, "It's just an old antique. There's nothing special about it." It may not have been special to anyone else but to me it was absolutely priceless. I had sworn to mother that I would watch over it even by disobeying my father.

"It's much more than just an old antique," Bordan answered.

"It's a burden!" father corrected, "I never would have made it if I knew what it would do to me or to my family! I should have destroyed it years ago!"

"Then why didn't you?" Bordan asked harshly. My father's red face was so full of frustration that I feared the house wouldn't survive this argument.

"Because I knew Tarra wouldn't want that!" my father choked as he kicked the table, "It meant so much to her I just couldn't bear to tear it apart. I prayed to Mahal that these, monsters, wouldn't find us!"

"What is it?" I asked as Bordan and father glanced at each other.

"It's a key," Bordan replied, much to father's discomfort.

"Doesn't look like any key that I've ever seen," I stated.

"Of course not!" my father snapped before taking a deep breath and fighting to calm himself, "It's not just any key."

* * *

**Well alrighty then!**

**There we go!**

**Hidey ho!**

**I hope that this gives you a good idea and plan on how different this is going to be! **

**I would really appreciate feedback if you have read the previous version of this! Just so I'm not fooling myself here! And if this is your first time reading then I hope that you have enjoyed it! **

**May Mahal watch over you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So just posting another chapter for the heck of it. I said occasionally remember?**

* * *

_The river began to grow violent as it shook me from my crying. __The water began speeding up and tossing me about. __Rocks began poking through the surface and I struggled to keep the raft from falling apart. __I clung to a large board as I looked up in horror at a sudden end of the river. __I saw the moonlight glistening on the edge as I froze in fear, bracing myself for the drop._

* * *

The three of us found ourselves around the table before father began his tale. Each of us had a plate of breakfast in front of us and my mother's necklace between us. It was a large clear diamond with a silver circular casing that had intricate designs and a line of runes carved into it. I looked at its glistening frame and I reminded myself of what it said.

_Look through and behold the secrets of Erebor_

The saying was an eternal mystery to me but I knew that the answers weren't entirely out of my reach.

We had all managed to calm down and the tension in the room had died down to a bare minimum. I saw fathers hands clench and relax multiple times as he looked from his plate to the pendant on the table.

"Before Smaug attacked our homeland, and drove us out like sheep, someone found a cavern. A mythril lined cave! It was absolutely beautiful. The walls shone like starlight and it looked like you had just walked into the night sky. Those that had discovered the room wanted to begin mining the precious ore but King Thror would hear none of it. He had something else in mind and forced all the witnesses into silence," he began before he took a bite of dried meat.

"I was a part of the mining group that found the cave," Bordan picked up the story, "I can remember Thror threatening us with treason if we uttered a single word about what we had found. He didn't want attention to be drawn to what he had planned for that place. He ordered us to work for weeks on that room to turn it into a stronghold and we did."

"It was magnificent," my father began once again.

"But you aren't a miner, father," I interjected, "how would you have known about this place?"

"Your grandfather was initially chosen to create the locking mechanism for the door, Thror had planned, and he entrusted me with designing the key. I was so young at the time; I was barely older than you so I thought I would try to be clever. It was simple to design and my father thought it was brilliant. The diamond manipulates light to open the lock that your grandfather planned," father spoke as he took the necklace from the table, "A little bit of dwarven engineering and a spell or two and this cavern became impenetrable." I felt nervous with it in his hands as he turned it over and over in his hands. The way he looked at it gave me a small sense of comfort to nip away at my nerves, there was a softness in his eyes that I hadn't seen all morning.

"At first I thought that Thror would keep the key. Hand it down through the line of Durin, to his descendants so that they could protect it," he paused for a moment, "But he decided to give it to someone else, a dwarrowdam named Kalra. At first I was furious when I found out; my creation was being given to an old dwarrowdam who had no idea of what was going on. But she just wasn't just any dwarrowdam. I couldn't put my finger on it, still can't actually, but she seemed important. She was important." He took a large bite of bread from his plate and chewed slowly.

"My father and I were ordered to give her the key. That was the day right before the attack of Smaug. We waited for her for what felt like hours in front of the door. I didn't quite mind because each moment that she wasn't there was another moment I got to be with this beautiful piece of work."

"When she finally arrived she had brought her daughter with her, your mother." He stopped for a moment and seemed to be fighting something inside of him, "She was so beautiful and I just knew that she was my One. Right there and then, she was the love of my life. Every doubt that I had, every question just melted away when I looked into her sapphire eyes. Her hair was gold and I couldn't help but think that all the gold in the world came from her."

I felt warmth in my chest at the way father talked about mother. He had avoided my every question about her and blocked every attempt of mine to learn more about her. Just hearing him say these words brought such a wave of relief over my shoulders that I hadn't felt in years.

"I handed the key over without hesitation and my father instructed me to leave. I didn't quite understand why but I didn't object since Kalra said the same thing to your mother. Together we walked down the passage a ways before she stopped me and insisted that we turn around to watch. Being already in love with her," he took a breath, "I obeyed."

"We peeked around the corner at my father and her mother with hands entwined mumbling something with the key in their hands. When they were through, father tried to open the door and it refused to open. I was shocked that they had somehow ruined the mechanism but Kalra got it open beautifully."

"What did they do?" I asked impatiently as my father put the pendant back down onto the table.

"I didn't find out until I married your mother. They had cast a final spell that only the descendants of Kalra would be able to open the door," father finished as his face began twisting into a snarl, "Then the dragon attacked and I never saw it again until I found your mother among the refugees. She never told me what happened to her mother when Smaug destroyed our home but she showed me that she still had it. I was relieved at first but I knew that deep down in my heart that I would never see the cavern again. And…" he stopped again.

"And?" I inquired.

"You know the rest lass. I married her and we settled down in the Blue Mountains with the rest of the refugees until those monsters came for it," he spat as the anger began to refill in his eyes, "I had hoped that all knowledge about the mythril cave would have died in the wrath of the dragon but I was mistaken! They stormed our home demanding that Tarra surrender herself and the key and she refused. Durin's beard! Lass, you know the story!" His discomfort and heartache became visible through his graying beard and his deep green eyes. His wrinkled and scarred face seemed to grow twenty years older as he broke down in tears.

I felt guilt and shame as I watched his shoulders shake and heard his painful moans.

"Why do they call it the Eye?" It was the last question that I had.

"Kalra named it that," Bordan answered, "It had something to do with what Thror had put inside of the cavern." My father's moans turned to growls and I noticed his body beginning to tense up once more.

"Do you know what it was?" I asked.

"Your mother would have known and possibly Thrain and Thorin but I do not. Now, we still have a problem on our hands."

"So it wasn't a random attack? They were after her? Because of this? …?" I asked.

"Unfortunately, yes," Bordan answered, "You're the only descendant left who can open the door. They found you somehow, so if you are going to leave I strongly urge you to leave with me now." I looked at father for a moment who had straightened himself and was trying to calm down.

"We've done well at hiding for this long. Maybe they're just preparing for an attack on another town?"

"No," he replied, "They're coming here. And they'll be here by tomorrow and unless you've got another solution, you leave now."

"We should destroy it," father grunted as he picked the pendant up with anger in his eyes, "By ridding ourselves of the key we can ensure your safety." He stood abruptly and his arm went into the air.

"No!" I cried as I lunged for him, "I promised…." I didn't get to finish my sentence as his arm hurled the pendant onto our stone floor while I was in mid-stride.

There was a loud crack that rang through the room and a bright light flashed, blinding the three of us. I put my hands up to shield my eyes when I felt a sudden and sharp sting shoot through my chest. I cried out as I collapsed to the ground holding myself while the pain crippled me. I was blinded and paralyzed for what felt like an hour.

"Kàra?" I heard my father call out. My eyes were still filled with the light echo as I heard rustling off to my right.

"Mahal! Are you okay?" Bordan called with terror in his voice, "By my beard! What was that?"

I attempted to reply as the pain faded from my chest but all that came out were gasps. My vision began coming back as I fought against myself to come to a sitting position. I put my hand to my head as I blinked my vision back. Father was beside me still fighting to get his vision back while Bordan was sitting on the ground rubbing his eyes with his large scarred hands.

"What happened?" I asked as I looked around the floor trying to find where the necklace had landed. It had created a small crater in the stone floor and the diamond was glowing with a white light.

"It's not meant to do that," he whispered in shock, I looked up at him and saw the surprise written all over his face. With the pain finally gone from my chest I turned back and began moving towards it cautiously. I half expected father to stop me but he continued to sit there dumbfounded at what had just occurred.

I carefully reached for it and paused for a moment to catch my breath. My heart was racing and the memory of the pain flooded my mind.

"I'm guessing that it cannot be destroyed so easily," Bordan stated as I quickly tapped it with my finger expecting some sort of shock or burn. It did neither.

I lifted the chain and held it in my hands as I rose to a standing position. The pendant was warm but there was no scuff, no break, not even a scratch on its surface. I took a gulp to rid myself of the lump in my throat.

"I guess there's no staying here," I said as I felt chills run up my spine. I looked back at father whose face was still in the surprised stare.

* * *

It took a few minutes for us to gather ourselves after the event that occurred. The way I had decided to cope was to obey my father's order to pack. With the Eye of Mahal around my neck I found myself on the loft shoving my clothes into a bag. The few that I had fit nicely in the bag that I handed down to Bordan once it was full. I then closed the trunk that I had left open when I retrieved mother's necklace.

I sat there for a moment realizing how much more pressure and responsibility was thrust upon me in this past hour as I stared at the trunk. My first understanding of my history was that we were on the run from a group of murderous bandits that had killed my mother. I now fully understood why and it partially made me sick. A birthright that I was never aware of to be suddenly thrust upon my shoulders.

But as I thought about it, things began to fall into place in my mind. Things began to make more sense. Why mother gave me the necklace in the first place. Why she asked me to watch over it. Why I had always seen her tucking it under her dresses and aprons before we ever left our home. Why my inner name meant guardian, the same as my mother's.

"What kind of spell did they cast upon it?" I overheard Bordan ask as it broke my chain of thoughts, "There is no spell that I am familiar with that connects an object to a person."

"I don't know brother but keep her safe I beg of you," father replied, "She's all I have left." There was a small pause.

"You have my word. She will be kept busy at my forge and out of danger."

I picked up the trunk and moved to the edge where Bordan and father were waiting to receive it. I handed it down carefully and then descended the ladder. Bordan took it and set it next to another bag that was waiting by the door. I could only guess that it was supplies for the long trek that we faced to the mountains.

"Be brave lass," father said as he handed me my coat from where I had placed it the night before. I turned around and put my arms through the sleeves as he moved it up and onto my shoulders.

"Can't you come with us?" I asked, "Why should you stay here?"

"They'll be looking for me. My face hasn't changed in all these years and yours has. You've grown into a strong and stubborn dwarrowdam," he took me in his arms once again, "My beautiful little girl, I'll come when the danger passes. Don't worry love; I will not die so easily." Of course, the words left a large pit in my stomach that made me nervous, but what was there that I could do?

"I love you father," I whispered as I tightened my grip on him the thought scaring me, "I'm sorry that I've been so resentful and that I've had doubts."

"Shh," he whispered as he released me and looked me in the eyes, "You had every right to be. But now go and take care of yourself, with this." He walked into his room for a moment and came out with a long scabbard. The handle was absolutely beautiful with a deep red textured grip that was embedded with, what I knew to be, hard gemstones that could do damage if in the right hands.

I unsheathed it reverently; the blade was jagged and would be vicious in any fight. With backward angles to maximize the damage that could be done I was amazed.

"Father!" I exclaimed, amazed at its shine, "It's beautiful!" As I gazed upon the magnificent blade I noticed a set of runes carved into the hilt that read.

_Jewel of the Mountain_

"Where did you get that?" Bordan asked with a slight scent of irritation in his voice.

"It was mine," he answered, "I have another and she has none. She knows how to handle one, I made sure to teach her. Don't worry; she will be a worthy opponent for any bandit or scoundrel that may cross your path."

"Aye, but it sure looks like one of mine," Bordan muttered as he crossed his arms.

"I may have borrowed it from you years ago and have made some improvements on it," father stated hypothetically, "But I'm sure you've made hundreds since then." Bordan didn't reply as I sheathed it and threw my arms around my father's burly neck.

"Thank you!" I whispered as he hugged me back once more before gently pushing me away.

"Just stay safe and get going," he replied as he kissed my forehead, "You may be able to make it before tomorrow morning if you leave now."

* * *

**So I'm crossing my fingers here! Things are moving quite a bit faster than the first copy of this which is a big relief to me! **

**So turning in! Good luck out there in the real world!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have work tomorrow so I'm posting this chapter tonight!**

**Big thanks to LurkingRoseDust for giving this story a second chance! Big Hugs!**

* * *

_I went under before I knew what had happened. __The raft shattered as we toppled over the edge and smashed into the rocks below. __I cried out in pain and fear only to get a mouthful of water. __I choked and fought to breathe as I struggled to get back to the surface. __The current kept me under and swirled me around until my lungs felt as though they were going to burst. __Red spots began to dot my vision as consciousness began to slip away from me._

_Before I let the darkness overwhelm me I felt a sudden tug on my arm and the feeling of being pulled through the icy waters. __Within seconds I felt my head burst through the water and the current seemed to just disappear. __My savior swam with me to the edge where they pulled me up onto the shore. __My teeth chattered as I coughed the water from my throat gratefully sucking in air. _

* * *

"Put your foot here," Bordan told me as I struggled to climb into the saddle of the extra pony he had brought with him, "And grab the horn." I reached up and clasped the object he pointed to and pulled myself up. I swung my leg around and placed it on the other side as I had seen many other people do. The pony made no motion as I tried adjusting myself to make it more comfortable while father strapped a small pack to the saddle.

The pony was a deep red color and had black stockings that reached up to her knees. Her long thick black mane was cut short and braided with various techniques. There were scattered beads that adorned the strands inside the braids. She stood strongly and steadily as I fought to keep my emotions in check.

"Kàra hasn't ridden in years," father made sure to mention, "Is that beast…?"

"She'll be fine," Bordan reassured him, "Ràna is very good with inexperience and experience. She's good in battle situations and will treat your daughter well." Although I didn't show it, I sighed with relief. My last experience was a good hard throwing that ended up giving me a sprained wrist and headaches for weeks.

Bordan patted his mount on the neck before swinging into the seat without issues. I sat there, not daring to move in fear of angering the pony beneath me.

"Are you alright?" father asked as he put his hand on my thigh. "Relax, girl! Take the reins and be ready for anything." I turned my head slightly to see that his eyes had found the sword that I had strapped to my belt.

"I'll see you soon?" I asked as I slowly put my hand over his. He looked up and nodded.

"Soon," he repeated in a flat tone, "Now get going."

Bordan didn't need another invitation as he tapped the sides of his gray mare and moved onwards. I carefully pushed my knee into her side and she moved forward behind him. I looked back at my father who tried to stand tall and to keep his composure but I saw a light leave from his eyes that had been dimming for years. Soon, was going to be longer than I expected.

* * *

A dense fog had settled over the town but the sunlight that peeked through once in a while that made it sparkle in a beautiful and creepy way. People were bustling here and there, going among their daily chores and duties, paying us no mind.

"Are you alright?" Bordan asked.

"I'm as good as to be expected," I replied as I tucked mother's necklace into my shirt and nestled it between my breasts.

"I'm sure you have old friends to catch up with when we return," he pondered.

"They probably believe that I am dead," I replied, "If I have any." He nodded and chose to not pursue the matter anymore.

"Where are you off to Berdan?" I heard from beside me. I looked down to see a friend that I had known for years, Marion, the apothecary of the town. I had known her when she was a child and now she had children of her own, two little girls that I was very fond of.

"Running errands for father," I answered her.

"In another town?" she asked, "I don't recall you ever needing an escort."

"Just a friend," I half smiled, "He came to assist us for the move."

"Oh," she replied thoughtfully, "Well, I hope that safe travels follow you! My girls will surely miss you!"

"And I will miss them too! Give them my best, farewell!" We shared a wave and I watched her walk back into her home. Two little brown-haired beauties looked out of the windows with sad faces. Memories of them came into my mind as I followed Bordan and continued onwards.

Little Anielle and Aribelle were twins that Marion had struggled with seven years ago. The birth was so difficult that Marion almost lost the fight when they realized that she had two children inside her. They were afraid the both Marion and Anielle weren't going to make it since Aribelle had been such a struggle. But somehow Marion managed to find the hidden strength that every woman had to pull through and save herself and her baby.

The story quickly spread and Marion's children became very popular in the town. Everyone loved and adored them and helped care for them whenever they could, myself included.

I looked back at the little girls with a small sad smile. I could see their little arms crossed on their windowsill and I couldn't help but smile. On their wrists were small bracelets that I had made for them for their birthday last year. I couldn't help but feel guilty as I looked away and continued behind Bordan.

I tried to keep my head down to ignore the homesickness that had begun to build in my belly as we passed people that I knew. People who had become friends in the fifty eight years that I had lived there, some had grown old and some were young. Fifty eight years was almost an entire man's lifetime and to a dwarf it was just a stage of life.

When we reached the gates to the edge of town I noticed a familiar face that I had only seen the night before on my annual trip to mother's grave.

"Hello!" I called to him as he blinked several times trying to shake the sleep from his eyes, "Out all night again?"

"Aye," he yawned, "My replacement hasn't arrived yet. Weren't you here just last night, Berdan? And your friend was here just this morning." I offered him a small smile and a short shrug.

"Aye, I was but I am off again, my friend here was just coming to retrieve me. I'm sure he will be here soon for you!" I nodded to him as he opened the gates and allowed us passage.

"Take care!" he called through a long yawn, "I saw some strange folk at dawn stalking about from the northeast so be on your guard!" I glanced at Bordan whose face had grown stern.

"Farewell!" I called back as we rode through the open gate. I saw his hand go up as Bordan began a gallop away. I waved back before I pressed my knees into the sides of my mount to catch up.

* * *

First an hour went by, then two, and then four before Bordan decided to speak. The sun had peaked and was beginning to fall in the sky as we followed the well traveled road.

"How are you doing?" he asked as he guided his horse to walk beside me.

I didn't want to complain but my legs ached and my left foot had become extremely tingly.

"Okay," I lied as I straightened my posture.

"Here," he laughed as he handed me a small canteen. I took it gratefully and downed a small gulp of the water.

"How far is it from here?" I asked, handing it back to him.

"If we keep up this pace that we are at now," he answered thoughtfully, "we should be there around two or three o'clock."

"So another hour or so?"

"In the morning," he chuckled as he ushered his pony forward, leaving me with my mouth falling open.

Horse riding was not my strong area. My back had begun to hurt and my foot was still feeling funny. The scenery was all the same and was boring me to death. There was absolutely nothing to distract me from the worry that I had and the boredom that consumed me.

"Are you married?" I called up to him. He swiveled on his saddle and looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Incredibly not!" he scoffed, "Women are too much trouble for what they're worth!" I crossed my arms in irritation as he gave me a wink.

"Well sorry for being a bother!" I argued back.

"Oh, lass! I was just joking! No, I am not married," he turned back around.

"Why not?"

"I have only two things in this world that I love the most…"

"Family and your beard?" I called up before he could answer. He turned back around with a confused and amused face.

"Aye, my family," he stated as he began rubbing the long strands of hair on his face, "My beard? No, that can always grow back, lass. 'Tis my work that I love. I like to think of it as being married to my forge and my children are those that are created and given life through my hands."

"Very poetic," I smiled as he turned back around.

"What about yourself?" I heard him say, "Ever thought about marriage?" The question made my mind freeze up for a moment. I honestly had never considered it.

"No," I replied simply, "Father and I never spoke of it."

"Ah. Well you might want to brush up on the subject when we get there. There's plenty of bachelors that you might take to fancy."

"I doubt it," I muttered.

"You're eighty?"

"Seventy-seven," I corrected him.

"Well then don't worry about it," he replied, "You're rather young but it has happened. If you take any advice, don't rush into it. It'll come."

"How would you know?" I replied a little annoyed.

"I was in love once," he stated, "You had asked if I was married and I told the truth."

"Well what happened?"

"She died," he answered, "and I have never loved another. Love sneaks up on you, child, especially when you aren't looking for it." I waited a moment and let the silence grow between us, hoping that he would understand that I didn't wish to discuss the matter further.

"So if you were a miner in Erebor? What made you decide to become a blacksmith?"

"It was the only job that I could find as our kin wandered the lands trying to survive. It was difficult at first but your father helped me. He was a fine blacksmith in Erebor and only became a jeweler when we settled in Ered Luin."

"Oh," I whispered as I softly nodded glanced at the small stream that ran along the road.

"Even though this place is so repetitive and dull, it is quite peaceful," Bordan said loudly as he pulled his steed to a stop, "Let's have a walk about, stretch our legs!" He dismounted first as I pulled Ràna to a stop behind him. He walked over and offered a hand for me to get down with.

"I can do it," I assured him as I pulled a foot from the stirrup and swung it over. I carefully lowered myself to the ground and pulled my other foot out.

"Aye, I see you can," uncle replied as he handed me the reins. I followed behind him and we led our horses to the small stream where they drank gratefully.

"Did you know where we were the whole time?" I asked as he rubbed his pony's neck. It took him a moment to reply as he stared into the stream.

"No," he answered, "When my brother disappeared with you after the attack I had thought that you both were dead too. Like the rest of the community that had lost loved ones, I grieved and moved on and technically inherited your father's hall. I couldn't bring myself to change much so it is almost exactly the way your father had left it. A part of the doors had to be replaced after the fire and the floorboards on the stairs were getting old but other than that it is the same."

"Then about a year ago a courier arrived with a message from your father that explained you were both alive and in hiding but that he needed my help." He paused.

"At first I was furious and bitter. My brother was alive this whole time that I thought that he was dead. But after I calmed down I came to look for him. It was his idea to move back, something about the story and those who told it finally dying off."

"That makes sense," I interjected, "It's been fifty-eight years."

"But what we didn't expect was that a second generation of bandits would come looking. There was the possibility that word had spread but neither your father nor I had heard anything since the first attack. But I happened to stumble upon a camp on my last trip back to the mountain. There were about twenty people there and I monitored them for days before I found out that they were headed for Luneside. And when I found out I rode all night to get to you." I stayed quiet for a moment.

"So what are these new bandits like?" I asked.

"Pray to Mahal you never know," he replied as he pulled his steed from the stream. I watched him mount before I pulled mine away and followed suit. His comment bothered me as we resumed our pace on the road. My mind could only imagine the worst: torture, mindless killings, or dark magic.

"You don't have to protect me. I want to know," I said after a few minutes, "I need to know what I'm up against." His head never moved he sat there frozen in his saddle giving me no acknowledgement.

"Do you remember your mother?" he asked finally.

"Not a lot," I replied while noticing his change of the subject, "Why?"

"Just a thought," he stated, "She was a wonderful woman."

"Aye she was."

Then there was silence between us. The hum of the leaves and the wind blew through on occasion. The songs of birds were continuous and never ceasing as we trudged on across the landscape. The ground became more rugged and the hills began to grow in size and in strength. Soon Bordan and I found ourselves next to steep cliffs and beside small waterfalls. It dragged on throughout the rest of the day until the sun began to set.

In that time I couldn't help but let my mind wander at how my life was going to change. I was going to go back to where I wouldn't be looked down upon. I was going to be able to face people, eye to eye and be who I really was. No binding my breasts every morning. No letting my sideburns grow uncontrollably and looking like a disheveled pig. No more talking in a deep and crackly voice that would leave me with sore throats. No more hiding who I was.

A sharp twing echoed through the trees that shook me from my thoughts. The daylight was fading and in a split second did I notice the small brush of wind that kissed my cheek as an arrow passed by and thudded into the tree beside me.

* * *

**Okay so more boring stories! Sorry about that but I need ya'll caught up!**

**Please leave me a few words of wisdom in the box below! (AKA...leave a review :D )**

**May we meet again with the grace of Mahal! **


	4. Chapter 4

**My gosh it's early this morning...that's the last time I go to bed early...**

**But here's another chapter for ya! **

**(I don't really know why the spaces between words and periods are all clustered together...It's weird) **

* * *

_I curled into a ball trying to find as much warmth as I could as I fought to keep my teeth from chattering._

_"__Are you okay?" I heard as I turned my head slowly to see a young dwarf, around my age, trying to wring out his shirt, "What were you doing?"_

_I couldn't bring myself to answer as they moved over to me slowly and tried to pull me up._

_"__We can't stay here," he said as he tugged on my arm, "Come on!" __Pain shot through my body as I was drug to my feet. __He strapped my arm over his shoulder and he half carried me into the woods. __A chilling air blew through that caused him to shiver under me. _

_"__What were you doing in the river?" he asked again, "Are you mad?"_

_My mouth felt as though it had been frozen shut._

_"__Did you lose your voice back there?" he said snidely as he readjusted me, "I'm sure my Da can help you find it, once we find him."_

_"__M-m-mm-m," I tried to say._

_"__What was that?"_

_"__M-moth-mother," I finally managed to say through my chattering, "R-r-riv-ver." __I clutched the pendant in my hand tightly as the tears began falling once more._

* * *

"Run!" Bordan yelled as he slammed the sides of his steed. I looked back and saw a dark figure on a horse beginning to run after us. A bow was in their hand and a full quiver of arrows on his back. I didn't wait for him to shout a second time as I slapped the rear of Ràna and took off after him.

I continually looked back at the figure as we raced along the path and saw his progress was better than our own.

"He's catching up!" I called up to Bordan who made a sharp turn to the right into a steep climb up the mountain side. I tried to do the same but Ràna failed to execute the action and we went around in a circle before I got her back on the path. In those few precious seconds the figure had gotten close enough to fire another arrow at an extremely accurate rate.

"Watch out!" I heard Bordan yell as an arrow bounced off the stone wall behind me. I ducked down close to Ràna's neck as we ascended. I looked back and saw that more had joined him.

"In Durin's name!" I muttered to myself as I felt my heart begin to race and the aches that I had gained throughout the day beginning to fade away.

"Behind you!" Bordan shouted as he drew the sword that was hanging from his saddle. I did the same, feeling the lightness and the beauty in my hand.

I looked back and saw a bandit getting close enough to reach for me. A sudden feeling of fear overcame me as I swung my sword towards him only to miss entirely. I heard a deep throated laugh as he managed to grab onto my shirt. I felt him beginning to slow his horse down and the drag of his arm to pull me to the ground. I growled and tried to pull away only to feel his grip grow stronger.

I swiftly changed my grip on the handle, so that I was holding my weapon backwards, and thrust it into him. He instantly released and I heard a gurgling sound coming from him as I felt his body slide off his horse and my sword.

I looked back up at Bordan who shook his head.

"Your father said you could handle that thing," he called down to me.

"Not on a horse!" I shouted back as we made another sharp turn to continue up the path.

"Coming up behind you!" he yelled. I glanced over my shoulder and saw a short and thick man with a scarred and painted face coming up on my left. I held my sword close to my pony until he was within reach. He reached out like his companion did and managed to snag my wild hair. I raised my sword and brought it down on his arm.

He let out a high pitched shriek as he stared at the stump that remained. His severed forearm fell from my hair and bounced off Ràna's rear splattering blood in its wake. He quickly fell behind, his cries spooking his mount and blocking the path for a few seconds.

"Stay down!" Bordan yelled as we continued up the path as fast as we dared with our pursuers falling behind.

When we finally reached the top, it was a long stretch of flat land that led all the way to the mountains. The light was darkening quickly with only a small peek of the sun left. We ran on our mounts for fifteen minutes straight trying to get as far as we could from the cliff side where we came to a stop in front of a large grove of tall and thin white trees.

"Ride on," Bordan said as he sheathed his sword, "Go straight through the trees and follow the dimming light. When that's gone keep that star on your right shoulder." He pointed up to the large sky at a bright star in the north.

"I'm not leaving you!" I snapped.

"Yes you are!" he hissed, "I'll distract them long enough for you go get a safe distance and I'll meet you at the mountain."

I opened my mouth to argue but was interrupted.

"Kàra," he whispered as he put his hand on my cheek, "I know you're scared."

"I'm not scared!" I argued as I pushed his hand away.

"Of course you're scared," he insisted, "Because I'm scared. I'm afraid. And if you're not afraid, then there is something definitely wrong with you." His words reverberated through my chest as I stared at him in the dim light.

He was right, I was scared. My heart was still pounding in my chest. The hairs on my arms and legs were standing on end. My breathing was short and shallow and my muscles seemed primed for action.

"But you need to go now if you're going to make it," he continued, "The night will keep you safe and the moon should give you enough light to find your way. When you get through, you'll find a path. Turn north and it will lead you straight to the doors to the mountains." I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat as he pulled me into a strong hug.

"I'll see you in the morning," he whispered as he released me. He took his reins and began to pull away to the south.

"Promise?" I called after him.

I saw his fading form turn in the saddle.

"I promise!" he replied as the darkness engulfed him.

My eyes fought to adjust to the absent light as I led Ràna into the trees. I looked up to the sky and struggled to find the star that he had pointed to. When it came into view I moved myself to keep it over my right shoulder as he told me to and ushered my mare along.

There were many obstacles that were in our way as we struggled to move forward: dead trees, branches, various holes that had sunken or had been dug by animals. Ràna seemed to handle them as best as she could as I struggled to keep the star in its place. I could hear horses and shouts coming from the woods around me but deduced that they were only echoes of the men that were riding by.

I couldn't help but remember the fear that I felt as a child and how similar it was to now. Although I had someone with me then, and with him things didn't seem that bad. But now, every snap of a twig would send shocks through my back and every time an echoed voice would come through I would reach for my sword. The darkness around me seemed to hold everything that I had come to fear in my lifetime as Ràna moved slowly trying to find safe steps that wouldn't send us both crashing to the ground.

I silently wished that she would hurry. The half-moon began showing its worth as its light began to show through the branches of the white trees. Their light surfaces began bouncing the moonlight around me only to reveal the frightening notches in the trees that were shaped like eyes. Eyes that stared at me from every angle, boring their gazes into me like dead bodies. I almost wished for the darkness again, to swallow them back into oblivion.

Then they stopped.

I was out.

I sighed with relief as I led my mount to the road that appeared beneath me. I turned to the north and ushered Ràna onwards. She moved quickly, seemingly as grateful as I was to get out of the staring woods. It wasn't a quiet run. Her hooves pounded against the ground that echoed through the open air.

The path began climbing slightly and then led to another cliff that I began to climb. It was eerie to see the ground below, as we moved upwards, fade away. It was all dark, like the bottom of a river, descending into nothing, except for a small light that was moving southbound.

It was a torch.

Then another.

And another.

Five in all when the light stopped multiplying. I couldn't see too many details but I could see the large group of bandits huddled together. I counted about seven that were exposed in the light but there might have been more. Two of the torches began backtracking and the other three continued southwards. I took a deep breath trying to calm myself as I ushered Ràna forwards.

I caught glimpses of the light as we went up the path as it continued heading north. It flickered as it entered the grove of trees, the reflective surfaces of the trees amplifying it enough to reveal four bandits following my path. The only thing that I wanted to think of was that they had figured out that we had split up and that Bordan was still alive.

Ràna and I finally reached the top and we began running for it. Her hooves pounded against the ground even louder than they had coming up the slopes. I found shivers becoming more prominent as they ran up and down my spine each time I heard the echoing of her hooves beneath us. I glanced back from time to time to be sure that the torchlight hadn't appeared over the edge that we had come from to find a sense of relief when the darkness continued. But that relief didn't scratch the surface of the worry and fear that still dwelt in my chest.

We rode that way for a good ten minutes before Ràna began having trouble. I could hear her exhales like dripping water and her hair was soaking wet with sweat. I cautiously slowed her down to a fast walk and kept looking around for any sign of the torches.

"How much farther?" I muttered to myself as I looked around at the foreign scenery. The moonlight showed shadows of the tall trees that had begun to appear on the sides of the road. I looked through and could see rows and rows of pine trees that kept going up and up the slope of the mountain. They stretched into the sky like towers that seemed ready to fall at any moment.

Suddenly my ears caught a small noise coming from the woods around me. A hiss or some sort of shush sound. I looked around with panic rising in my throat. My heartbeat grew rapid as I reached for my sword feeling my palms growing sweaty.

The hiss of my blade against its sheath was suddenly muted by the sound of a bow string snapping. My arm lurched forward and my blade went crashing to the ground. Pain appeared instantly as I saw the arrow imbedded through my forearm.

"Get her!" I heard shouted through the trees to my right. Two large men appeared out of the darkness and drug me off of the pony. My back slammed against the hard ground, knocking the breath out of me. I thrashed against them and fought to pull away only for one of them to drive their knee into my chest, pinning me to the ground. I struggled for breath as he pushed harder. Black and red spots began to dot my vision and my head felt like it was spinning. My arms were held by the two who had pulled me from the saddle.

The dark began to overcome me and I lost the strength to fight back.

"Khâzad ai-menu!" I heard as my arms were released and the knee removed from my chest. I coughed gratefully as I sucked in air as the clash of metal on metal rang through the air.

"Insolent dwarf!" I heard one of the bandits yell as my vision began to come back, "Just grab her and go! I'll take care of this pest!" I rolled onto my left shoulder and held my wounded arm close as I fought to get to my sword that was lying nearby that was mere inches out of my reach. Hands grasped my ankle and drug me back. I looked down to see a dark silhouette of a bandit reaching for my injured hand. I began kicking furiously with my other foot and managed to knock him off balance. I rolled to my left and lunged for my blade.

"You little.." I heard him snap as I felt his strong grip on both of my ankles.

"Rukhsul menu!" I muttered as I gritted my teeth with the pain in my arm as I felt the arrow shaft splinter at the sudden tug. My left hand brushed against the handle of my sword and I quickly wrapped my hand around it.

"Grab her!" I heard another shout as he grunted under some sort of strain.

"She won't hold still!" the one that had a hold on me snapped. I took a deep breath before I rolled myself over to thrust my sword into his chest. I could see the surprise in his eyes as I saw the life drain from them. His limp body slid down my blade as he released me and fell to the ground.

Static rang in my ears as I carefully moved from under his corpse pulling my blade from him. It was covered in his blood that looked black in this lighting. I looked over to the commotion that was occurring to see that two other bodies were lying on the ground beside a dwarf who was wiping his blade with his shirt.

I attempted to stand feeling the pain come over me. My arm ached and I could see that the arrow shaft had snapped in my struggle leaving a good half inch above my arm. The arrowhead had gone straight through my arm and was protruding from the other side.

"Are you alright?" I heard from the victorious dwarf as he turned towards me. I raised my sword cautiously as I held my arm close to my body. He began approaching and I took careful steps backward to keep the distance between us. My blood pounded in my ears as I struggled to keep him in my line of sight.

"It's the middle of the night," he stated, "What are you doing out here?" I could feel the world spinning around me as I took another step backwards. He began fading into the trees and then coming back into focus as I felt my sword get heavier. My feet were getting harder to lift and all I wanted to do was sleep.

"Watch it!" I heard him call harshly as my step back turned into a fall. I collapsed in a jumbled heap, my sword bouncing off the ground and vibrating out of my hand. My vision stayed in focus enough for me to see him quickly rush over to me before he entirely faded into the darkness.

* * *

**Okay so a lot of action and wonderful fun here! This was actually really fun for me to write, mainly because I had a good idea of what I wanted and what I had already had in the previous version. (Notice she gets shot in the arm again! :D ) Geez I'm such a horrible person. **

**So lets play a fun guessing game! Who is the dwarf that came to her rescue!? **

**A cookie to whoever gets it!**

**May we meet again with the grace of Mahal! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Got work again tomorrow so posting tonight! **

**Moving right along here :)**

* * *

_"__Come on," he whispered as he readjusted my arm on his shoulders, "There's no time for tears now!__We've got to be quiet!"_

_"__T-they got h-h-her," I managed to say, "They k-killed her."_

_He stayed quiet for a moment as we stumbled through the trees.__I couldn't keep myself together as I coughed away the lump in my throat._

_"__Shh!" he hissed as he let me fall to the ground.__He fell down beside me and put his hand over my mouth.__Voices began bouncing around us and lights started appearing through the darkness.__They were harsh and gravely as sticks snapped beneath their feet.__I couldn't understand their words as we stayed on the ground hidden from the light that seemed to be getting ever so closer._

_I held a whimper back as it came over us.__The young boy turned my head and stared at me in the eyes as he lifted a finger to his lips.__The fear that filled me was overwhelming as I continued to let tears stream from my eyes._

* * *

My eyes fluttered open to candlelight that stretched up a tall stone wall. My head pounded and much of my body ached. I uttered a soft groan as I tried lifting my arm and a sharp pain shot through it.

"Oin! She's awake!" The voice bounced in my head and rang in my ears as I uttered a pain filled moan.

I looked down to where the voice had come from. The dwarf that I had seen in the woods sat a few feet away in a chair; he had long blonde locks that were hanging limply beside his long face. With a large nose hovering over a rather impressive mustache that was long enough to be braided, although I was unfamiliar with dwarf men I felt he was rather attractive.

"Durin's beard, child!" an elderly dwarf stated as he pushed back a curtain that I could only guess was separating me from others in the room, "You gave us all quite a scare. I honestly didn't think you were going to pull through." He had a strange object in his hand that was inserted in his ear; I could only think that he was deaf.

I didn't respond as I attempted to sit up. My clothing was dry and stiff and I could feel my mother's necklace hanging loosely around my neck.

"Take it easy," the younger dwarf cautioned, "you've been asleep for days."

"Days? What happened?" I asked before realizing how terrible I sounded.

"The arrow," the elder dwarf stated as though he did not hear while he picked up the arrow remains from the side table, "was coated in a paralyzing poison that nearly killed you. If Fili here hadn't found you and brought you here when he did, you wouldn't have survived."

"Poison?" I muttered as I carefully shook my head trying to rid my eyes of the fog.

"It was unlike any that I have ever treated before."

"Has my uncle arrived?" I uttered slowly trying to keep my voice from cracking.

"Get her some water, lad," the old dwarf requested as the young one moved from his chair, "No one has come since the boy brought you."

"A-are you sure?" I asked, "He should have been here! I-I need to go and look for him." I fought the dizziness that I felt and struggled to move from the bed.

"Lass!" he cried as I threw the blanket off and managed to collapse as my feet felt the weight of my body. The floor was hard and extremely cold as I laid there with exhausted limbs. My head continued to spin and it was beginning to make me incredibly sick.

"Durin's beard!" I heard the voice of the younger dwarf curse as I felt the large hands of the elderly dwarf lifting me from the stone floor. I struggled to assist him but I felt too weak to move much of anything.

"How are you feeling?" the gray-haired dwarf asked, "Dizzy?"

I managed to nod.

"It might be best if you wait another day until you try walking again."

"But my uncle is out there, somewhere!" I insisted as he maneuvered me back onto the bed.

"You were alone when I found you."

"We had to split up," I managed to say, "Those people-"

"Here drink this," the elderly dwarf said as he placed a cup close to my mouth. One of his large hands carefully helped me to lean my head back to feel the bitter and disgusting liquid flow down my throat. It helped the pain in my throat for a moment but I began to feel incredibly drowsy.

"What was in that?" I inquired loudly struggling with the aftertaste.

"Something that will help you to sleep."

"I don't want to sleep!" I snapped, "I've got to find my uncle! No m-more people are g-going t-t-t-to die f-f-for-for m-m….." The room began to go out of focus and the two other people in the room began to fade away as I felt my head falling backwards and onto something soft.

* * *

When I awoke the second time my head was still spinning but it seemed more tolerable. My body still felt like a sandbag as I tried to shift my position in the darkness that was around me. Hoping that I was alone in the room I urged myself to move.

My second attempt at sitting up was just as challenging as the first but I ignored my body's discomfort and forced myself into the position. My eyes began adjusting to the blackness as I carefully swung my legs to the edge of the bed and slowly stood. I felt how empty my stomach was as nausea began setting in. I felt my body preparing to vomit as I took a step towards the curtain that I knew was there before the healer knocked me out with that concoction. I reached out for it quickly as I felt my body falling forward.

I fell to my hands and knees feeling nothing but the cold air around me. There was a loud echo that rang through the room and I froze secretly praying that the healer wasn't around. I counted the thirty seconds that went by and didn't hear anyone coming to look.

With a sigh of relief I managed to make it back to my feet and continue feeling around for the curtain or a wall. My knees reluctantly bent as I tip-toed forward, my hands were outstretched and if a light had been on I would have looked and felt absolutely ridiculous.

A moan hit my ears that brought me to a halt. My heart began pounding and my head started spinning again as I struggled to pinpoint where the sound had come from. Another moan and then a soft snore followed from a different direction as I assumed that it had only been another patient that was resting.

My hands finally found a wall and I followed it until my barefoot came into contact with a wooden box, or chest. I fought to keep my whimper as quiet as I could but the sound had resonated through the room bringing the snores to a stop.

"Who's there?" I heard a frightened voice call out, "Hello?"

I chose to remain silent as I guided myself around the box and back to the wall.

"Answer me!" they called again, "I know you're there!" There was scuffling from a few yards behind me as I carefully bent my knees and squatted down. Soon I heard the soft patting of feet coming towards me. I held my breath as the footsteps came closer and closer until they were within a foot of where I was crouched.

"Hello?" the frightened voice uttered again as they moved away. I released the breath I held only to hear the striking of a match. The sudden light that appeared across the room threw me off balance as I saw the young dwarf that had lit it. I remained where I was as he lit a small candle that was on a table nearby and picked it up. The light scattered away the darkness as he turned around and instantly saw me.

"What are you doing?" he scolded, "Uncle won't like it that you're out of bed!" He had long red hair and a budding beard on his little chin. His small eyes were red-rimmed and he was rather pale.

"I've got to go," I whispered as I straightened myself.

"But uncle Oin says you're still sick," he snapped as he pointed back to the curtains that had appeared in the candlelight.

"I feel fine," I lied.

"Back!" he insisted as he stamped his foot and pointed again. I took a fast look around the room and saw the door, unfortunately so did the young dwarrow.

"Please," I said softly as he moved himself to block my way, "My uncle is lost and I need to find him."

"Your uncle?" he questioned.

"We were traveling and had to split up because some bad men were after us. He still hasn't come and I need to go and find him." There was a sympathetic look beginning to take over the young dwarf's angry face as I continued, "Please let me go to find him. What if it was your uncle?" That comment seemed to hit a heart string as he lowered the candle. He seemed to be in an inner conflict as he looked to the ground and then to the side.

"I should come with you," he insisted as he looked back at me, "just in case you strain yourself."

"No," I replied quickly, "You need to stay here and rest. Your uncle would be very angry if he found you and me missing." I saw the defeat and the understanding in his eyes.

"Okay," he sighed as he moved to let me pass. I carefully inched forward; all of a sudden aware at how much I had been depending on the wall for support and felt myself teetering. The young dwarf managed to catch me before I lost my balance completely.

"Thank you," I whispered as he walked with me to the door. I turned the knob and opened it to a hallway that was beginning to fill with light.

"You should hurry," he whispered, "Uncle usually comes at dawn. He should be here any minute." I leaned on the doorframe and ruffled his hair gratefully.

"You have better get back to bed," I smiled at him earning a nod, I watched him put the candle back onto the table and blow it out. The room was engulfed into darkness again as heard his scuffling feet fading away. I walked out and shut the door behind me.

I looked down the long hallway trying to decide which way I needed to go and cursing myself for not asking for directions. Directions to where? I didn't even know if Ràna had been brought here with me or if she had been killed.

Bordan's hall.

It was worth a try to find my way there first and with it once being my home, it shouldn't take too long. Of course that was fifty eight years ago but if could make my way there without getting caught I might have a chance at finding a steed along the way. No one was going to die for me again. Not when I have a chance to stop it.

I groaned as the nausea overcame me and I fell to my aching knees trying to hold back the nothing that was in my stomach. I let out a few dry heaves before I managed to force myself back to my feet despite my body's reluctance. I staggered to the right with one hand on the wall to lean on with the large chance that I would need it.

I reached the end and found myself at another choice between left and right. I tried to see which one had more light shining through it but my eyes continually went in and out of focus. By default I chose the left and continued on.

After a resting for a few minutes my head began to clear as my eyes detected light and my ears picked up sounds. It sounded like music at first but as I moved closer I could distinguish between various voices. Of course, I didn't recognize any of them as I turned a corner and saw a bright shining light pouring into the hall. Moving towards it like a moth to a flame I soon found myself looking at a magnificent and beautiful cavern.

It stretched on and on with millions of things to look at above and below me as paths stretched and bent like the strings of a spider web. Memories came back to me as I recognized parts of the mountain from my youth, the tall archway and the main gates, and a large statue of Thror standing ever watchful. I remembered my mother telling me stories of coming upon the ruins of the ancient civilization that were here and then creating it into the home that I once knew. The long walks that my family would take every evening to watch the lights dim to nothing more than the light of embers. Except for that night…the night that the lights never went out, that kept growing until the flames consumed everything. Father roaring over the noise for us to run...

I extinguished the memory when I realized that a tear was winding its way down my face. I brushed it away hastily as I walked onto the platform with as much concentration that I could muster. There was no railing for me to grasp as I began my descent, slowly and cautiously. Few people were occupying the passages and paths that were scattered through the cavern. Out of them I saw few guards and even fewer civilians as I slowed for a second to let my head clear once more. I carefully bent my sore knees and managed to land onto the stair two above where my feet were planted. Placing my arms on my knees I bent over trying to catch my breath and soon found myself relaxing.

"It's a little early for a nap," I heard someone comment. I inwardly groaned as I looked up and saw a tall, dark and handsome dwarf towering over me. He had mere stubble on his chin and a quiver of arrows under his arm as he stood there with confidence and a smile.

"What's wrong?" he asked when I denied him a reply, "You look awful, miss." He bent down to my level and put his hand on my forehead. It was soft, except for his fingers that I felt had hard calluses on them.

"I'm…" I began before I turned to cough into my sleeve, "just resting."

"Aye?" he replied as he flipped his hand over.

"I'll be on my way, now," I muttered as I pushed his hand away. I attempted to rise to my feet at an angle that directed me away from him but managed to sway and bump into him.

"You should go and see Master Oin," he insisted as he caught me, "I'm on my way there now if you would like company." I shook my head.

"I'm fine," I hissed as I attempted to get to the final step below, "Please, just leave me be." I saw the uncertainty in his eyes as he contemplated the options that he had to either let me go or take me back.

"I'm not going to just leave a sick dwarrowdam to fend for herself," he muttered as he lifted my injured arm and placed it gently over his shoulders, "In Durin's name! What happened to you?" I looked at his face that was staring at the back of my head. I could only assume that it was still covered in dried blood.

"I-."

"I'm taking you to Oin!" he insisted as he tried turning me around. The pressure on my arm forced me to cry out in pain and push away from him. He released me in shock and I felt myself falling through the air and landing hard on the path below.

"What's going on out here?" I heard a low voice shout from the top of the platform. I groaned when I saw the gray haired dwarf appear with another by his side. My head was pounding and my eyes couldn't focus on him.

"I found her on the stairs!" the dark haired boy insisted, "I was bringing her to you and she fell."

"Well be a bit more careful," the elderly dwarf's companion snapped, "Pick her up and bring her back. I've got questions to ask."

The young dwarf moved quickly to my side and scooped me up in his arms. I felt powerless as they guided us through the corridors that I had fled and back to the prison I had escaped.

* * *

**So I don't have much to say here except that we'll get to see a few more members of the 'future' company in a few chapters. (They're in there somewhere, you just gotta read hard!) **

**So I hope that you enjoy this chapter and leave me some words of wisdom in the box below! **

**May we meet again with the grace of Mahal! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Whoooohoooo! Midnight posting!**

**Aren't these just the best? **

* * *

_The light passed and the voices faded away, leaving the two of us lying there shivering._

_"__M-my father isn't over here," he muttered as he attempted to get to his feet, "Those two would have been long dead by now." __I remained on the ground with my mother's pendant being the only thing that was keeping my hand from freezing._

_"__A-are you sure?" I said as he attempted to pull me back to my feet._

_"__My father could have killed them with one hand tied behind his back!" he exclaimed._

_"__Aye," I muttered as he put my arm back over his shoulder and trudged on._

_He was quiet for a few moments and I had a feeling that he was getting nervous as his gaze scanned our surroundings continually. _

_"__What about your father?" he asked, "He's probably looking for you."_

_"__He t-told us t-to run," I managed to say, "B-before they got to our h-hall."_

_"__Oh," he whispered before a long pause, "Father told us to stay in ours and he left with uncle to fight them off."_

_"__T-then how did you end up h-here?"_

_"__I wanted to help, so…when mother wasn't looking I went looking for him. __I was out here an awful long time and couldn't find him anywhere. __When I got to the river…that's when I saw you." __I nodded as best as I could._

_"__Thank you," I whispered._

_"__Think nothing of it," he replied._

_"__B-but you saved m-me," I reminded him, "For that I owe you my life." __He stopped a moment and looked at me._

_"__It's what my father would have done," he replied with a smile. __There was a sudden light that radiated through the air that illuminated his face and a loud crash that followed. __Both of our heads snapped to the sound as small droplets of water began falling on our faces through the bare branches of the leaves._

_"__W-we've got t-to find shelter," I stuttered._

* * *

The young dwarf placed me carefully back onto the bed while the healer began soaking a rag in a small bowl on the bedside table. Light had begun to pour into the room from a small opening at the top that I had missed earlier. The room looked slightly different than what I had seen the first time I had awoken. The curtains had been moved and I could see where I had blindly led myself in the dark. I felt the frustration building inside of my chest as the healer put the cold rag on my forehead.

"Kili, leave," the healer's companion ordered. With the lighting I could finally make out what he looked like. He had a stern and weathered look about him with a similarity to the blonde haired dwarf I had seen before. He looked plenty old enough to have a full beard but his was short and looked to be well trimmed. Of all the words I could have used to describe him the only one I could think of was: cold. Behind his icy eyes there was emptiness.

"I will be checking on Gimli," the healer, Oin I assumed, stated, "She should be well enough to answer questions."

"Do what you will," his companion replied harshly before he pulled the chair close to the opposite side of the bed.

I laid there quietly as Oin nodded and left closing the curtains behind him. When his footsteps faded to silence I heard the dwarf adjust himself in the chair but I refused to look at him.

"What's your name?" he asked first.

I answered with silence.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

Again, I replied with silence but I couldn't resist sneaking a peak at him. He sat there leaning over the arm rest with his chin in his hand while tapping on the other with his fingers. His long dark hair hung loosely down his back and small strands by his cheeks.

Tap, tap, tap.

"What's your name girl?" he asked again, his voice carrying a little more irritation. I didn't reply as I fought with my body to rise to a sitting position letting the rag fall into my lap.

"It's none of your concern," I muttered as I leaned myself against the stone wall.

"It is my concern. This is my home and these are my people," he said as he leaned forward, "Now, you said something about your uncle yesterday. Who is he?" I shook my head and looked away.

"What do you care?"

"He obviously means a lot to you. Where is he?"

"Not here!" I snapped as I turned my face to him. I saw the expression on his face change as our eyes locked. I saw his eyes move from the top of my head until they had examined every inch of my face. At first they had widened in surprise and shock as if he recognized me but then they grew dark as if I were someone that he had unpleasant dealings with.

"Who are you?" he spat furiously as I decided to end my outraged silence, "Who are y-"

"It doesn't matter who I am! Bordan is out there somewhere hurt or-or sick!"

"Bordan?" his face turned from anger to confusion, "He's your uncle?" I cursed myself for the slip of my tongue.

"Yes!" I snapped as I pointed my finger at where the door was, "And he's out there! Please! Let me go find him!" He looked at me skeptically.

"His kin have all passed on! You're lying!" he hissed.

"I don't care what you think! He's alone and.."

"Who are you!?" he roared before I could finish my sentence. His sudden outburst made my heart stop for a moment as I saw anger flaring up in his eyes. Our heated stare was the only answer that I felt he deserved.

A minute passed before he spoke again.

"Bordan has no kin! They were all killed in the raid almost sixty years ago!"

I scoffed earning a reaction from him. I saw his anger beginning to overflow as he stood abruptly from the chair as if to strike me.

The curtain suddenly opened to reveal the gray-haired healer with the trumpet in his hand.

"Thorin!" he growled which brought the angry dwarf to a halt. I fought against myself to not look but to keep my eyes on this dwarf in the case that he chose to attack me.

"Oin, this is private!" he hissed as he turned his attention back to me.

"She may be speaking the truth!"

"Whatever you heard is a lie! Tarra's family was killed in the raid!" Layers of pain replaced the emptiness that his eyes held, pain that I could understand and sympathize with.

"They were amongst the missing, Thorin! I know, I did the count myself," Oin grumbled, "That does not mean that they were killed."

"They are dead!" he snapped coolly before his face curled into a snarl, "And how dare you disgrace their memory! You must think you're incredibly clever since you look exactly like her but you are not Tarra! Who are you?" He grabbed the front of my shirt and pulled me towards him with frustration.

"Uncle!" I heard from where Oin stood which made both Thorin and I turn to see who it was. The long mustached dwarf stood beside the healer with a shocked look on his face.

"Not now Fili!" Thorin snapped as he turned back to me.

"What are you doing?" the young dwarf demanded.

"Trying to get the truth!" he shouted in my face, "Who are you!" I reached up for his hands and tried to pry them off of my shirt.

"Let me go!" I struggled to say as he threw me back onto the bed. My head began sounding like ceremonial drums as I tried to recover from the sudden movement.

"Thorin!" Oin chastised as he quickly moved to assist me, I angrily pushed his offered help away as I turned back to Thorin. I could feel my body gaining strength whether it was just for the moment or permanently, I didn't care. I wasn't going to stand for this!

"How dare you!" I hissed as I rose from the bed feeling strong for the moment, "Calling me a liar and accusing me of mocking the memory of my beloved mother! Who do you think you are to condemn me as an impersonator for my own benefit?"

"M-moth…?" Thorin began before I cut him off.

"We fled for our lives that night and she sacrificed herself so that I might have a chance to live! How could you even think that I could disgrace her by claiming her title?" I moved forward feeling furry building up as my fists clenched and my fingernails dug into my palms.

"Bordan is out there somewhere! Dying, lost or hurt and you are sitting here disrespecting my family!"

"You're Kàra?" I heard Oin ask from behind me, "Her daughter?"

"Aye!" I snapped as I glared at Thorin desperately searching for any sign of a soul in his empty shell that might feel remorse, "And may Mahal himself strike me down should I dare to pretend to be someone so dear to my heart!" My pulse was pounding once more in my ears and I felt my limbs suddenly lose all strength. I tried taking another breath to regain my composure but I could feel myself beginning to fall to the ground.

Expecting to meet the cold floor once more I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me and halt my progress. Those arms pulled me back to the bed and I gratefully sat down. My head was still pounding and my stomach was churning. My vision began blurring and nausea grew.

"A daughter? She had a child?" I heard Thorin whisper in disbelief as he stared at me with a softened expression than the one he had mere seconds ago.

"Then where is your father, Rodan?" Oin inquired.

"He was alive and well when I left him. I don't know how long ago that was now," I replied as I looked back at Thorin, "But what about my uncle? I answered your questions, now let me go!"

His face had curled into a grimace as he shook his head, his eyes instantly hardening once more. I couldn't understand the look that he was giving me; it was like I was someone else.

"Fili, arrest her!" he growled.

"For what? She hasn't done anything," the young dwarf asked. Thorin looked at him with the same hate-filled glare that he had previously been giving me.

"Don't you ever question me again boy! Now take her!" There was extreme hesitation in his nephew's movements as he moved to the side of the bed and offered his hand.

"Please," he whispered as I gave Thorin a defiant stare. He gave me the same as I took the young dwarf's hand and carefully stood up.

"This is unnecessary!" Oin objected, "She answered your questions!"

Thorin didn't reply as his nephew gently guided and supported me through the healing ward. I noticed a small face peering out from behind a different curtain as we passed by. His red eyes looked at me with worry and fear but quickly vanished when Oin came stomping up from behind us.

"I will be down to check on you later this evening," he whispered to me as he then looked at my assistant, "Take care of her or I'll have your beard!" He then quietly handed me a small vile of liquid.

"Drink this before you eat anything," he ordered as he opened the door for us. I gave him a nod before the young dwarf escorted me out.

When we entered the hallway we turned to the left and walked slowly. I, again had one hand on the wall, and walked as fast as I dared without losing my stability. The blonde dwarf stood next to me waiting to catch me as we continued down the hall. It was relatively silent except for the occasional ringing sound that echoed through and our footsteps, my soft and safe ones and his thudding boots. Neither of us spoke until we reentered the large cavern that had captured my attention the last time I had rested my eyes on it. I felt a little out of breath for the moment and paused before I left the wall entirely.

"Do you need to rest?" he asked as he offered his arm for me to lean on.

"No," I whispered harshly as I pushed away from the wall, "I'm fine."

"Just sit down a moment," he suggested as he gently took my arm before I could get another step.

"I'm fine," I insisted as he carefully guided me to the stairs. My head had died down to a soft thud now that synchronized with his boots but I still felt weak.

"Either sit here and rest or I will be forced to carry you," he threatened as we reached the top stair.

I reluctantly sat, silently grateful for the break but refusing to show the relief I felt. Finding myself in a great position on this platform I couldn't help but stare at the beauty that had been long lost to my memory and think about the fires that swarmed it.

"If it means anything to you," I heard him say to break the few seconds of silence, "I lost my father that night."

I was a little taken back at his comment as I redirected my attention to him. He was in the process of sitting down next to me while keeping a respectful distance.

"I'm sorry," I said returning my attention to the cavern.

"And your father is still alive?"

"Aye."

"Where is he? You came with your uncle and not him?" I looked back at him sleepily.

"It's a long story," I muttered as my eyes dropped to the stairs.

"Well," he replied as he readjusted himself, "who knows how long Thorin is going to want you to be locked away so you have plenty of time to tell me."

I shot him a look.

"I will only tell it once my uncle is found and safe," I insisted before attempting to stand which failed.

"Wait!" he said as he rose to his and, carefully taking my arm, helped me to mine, "I understand how important he is to you. There's a search party looking for him right as we speak, they'll find him." His confession caught me off guard as I stood there with him.

I felt lightness in my chest at his words. Although my heart wanted desperately to find him, my head knew that there was no way that I could find him in the state I was in. It pained me to think that no one here would have had any concern for him since my father was the last of his kin.

I couldn't bring myself to say anything for a couple of minutes as I fought the grateful tears that had begun to fill my eyes.

"T-thank you," I managed as a smile managed to spread across my face for a moment.

"Uncles are important," he replied, "I couldn't imagine loosing mine. Not after Da died."

I scoffed.

"He practically raised my brother and I after father was killed," he insisted with a little irritation, "He may have a temper on him and as much pride as an oak in a hurricane but he does what's best for us."

"Aye I can see that I am just that much of a threat," I replied bitterly before recomposing myself, "But I am in your debt. If there is anything that I can do to repay your kindness..." I trailed off as I saw the gratitude in his eyes before he carefully took my hand and readjusted it on his arm. It felt strange to be holding a dwarf's arm like such with my role being the led instead of the leader but I didn't show my discomfort as he helped me down the stairs.

"Your jail cell is on the other side of the city and I'm sure that you haven't seen the new improvements that have been made in your absence," he stated, "If you would care to join me?" I was a little embarrassed at the offer and even though it would have been wonderful to see everything, I knew that I couldn't survive the long walk.

"Perhaps when I am well enough to be better company," I replied feeling a blush appear on my cheeks. His eyes widened for a moment.

"Oh!" he realized, "Of course! My apologies! It slipped my mind."

* * *

**Okay...I have to admit that the whole Thorin scene was inspired by "I'll make a man out of you," song from Mulan...**

**:D**

**There's also a few little details you should really pay attention to that could help you figure out a few things along the way, because first impressions are always wrong!**

**So leave me some words of wisdom! Or a comment...Or whatever...In the box below! **

**I pray we met again!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so here's the deal...I am away from my precious Wifi connection and I will be MIA for the rest of the week...**

**I'm sorry this chapter is a day late but..stuff happens. **

**So here's this chapter and I hope that it can pacify you until I return!**

* * *

_The rain began slowly and then began a steady downpour as we searched the surrounding area for any place that we could hide.__There weren't many places and time wasn't on our side._

_"__Oi!" I heard the boy call to me, "Think I've found one!"__I looked over from where I shakily stood and saw him pointing to a small cave that was just mere inches out of his reach.__It was big enough that the both of us could curl up in without having to settle for our feet staying out in the cold._

_"__How d-do we get up there?" I asked as I struggled to make my way towards him._

_"__You help me in and I'll pull you up," he stated simply as he pulled his hood over his soaking hair._

_"__W-well," I started, "I can try."__A big smile crossed his face._

_"__That's the spirit."__I leaned my cold body against the rock wall and cupped my hands together for his foot._

_"__Okay, on three," I said as he got into position, "One, two…three!"__His weight hit against my hands and I struggled to get him higher than my hips.__The tension in my arms began to hurt as I grunted against his weight._

_Suddenly his weight disappeared and I looked up to see him disappearing onto the rocks.__Within a few seconds he reappeared and his hand was stretched out for me.__I grasped his forearm and managed to find a foothold to help him pull me up.__I grabbed the edge and with the remainder of my strength climbed into the crevice._

_"__You're heavy," he teased as a loud crash echoed through the walls.__I whimpered a little louder than I realized and soon the boy was laughing at me._

_"__Don't be such a baby!" he chuckled as I looked up at him, "It's just thunder."__He began taking his boots off as I crawled to the opposite side and pulled my knees to my chest._

_"__You're going to catch a cold," he taunted as another crash sounded off.__I couldn't hold in the whimper that echoed through the rock as I gripped myself tighter closing my eyes tightly and fighting to keep myself from crying.__My heart was pounding and I wished that my mother was here to hold me through this storm but the reality of the situation made it even scarier._

* * *

The cell wasn't quite as terrible as I had first thought. There was a cot for me to rest on and a thin blanket that was adequate for my needs. A chamber pot in the corner and a small window that light poured through.

"It's not much but I'll be sure the guards treat you well," Fili stated as he helped me to the cot. My stomach growled and heat began to grow on my cheeks.

"Maybe a meal also," he chuckled as he gave me a smile. I watched as he left my cell to shut the door behind him. Through the bars I could see him whispering to the guard that was sitting on a chair just down the hall. They both turned and looked at me in which the redness on my cheeks reappeared. Fili then moved on and the guard took another look at me. I offered him half of a smile before I readjusted myself to lean down onto the cot. Sleep came soon after.

* * *

_The rushing sound of water led me to the bank of a steady river.__It stretched as far as I could see in either direction with no bridge or any way to cross.__I looked across the dark waters to the other bank and saw the image of my mother beckoning to me.__Excitement grew inside of me as I began wading through the cold water.__The current pushed against me and fought to whisk me away but all I could focus on was getting to my mother.__Soon the water was up to my shoulders and the bank still seemed so far away.__It was getting harder and harder to move as my limbs began getting slower and colder as I progressed.__I turned to go back but the water just continued to get deeper no matter the direction I turn.__Panic began to set in as I turned to my mother who continued to beckon me._

_I found myself on my toes struggling to keep my face above the water until finally the cold liquid ran over my face and pulled me under._

* * *

I awoke suddenly, gasping for air as light invaded my eyes. I sat up abruptly and moved to rest my back against the stone wall as if to flee from the imaginary water.

"Are you alright?" I heard the guard call down the corridor. I took long breaths to try and slow my racing heart before I answered.

"Aye." I reached up and began rubbing my eyes with my palms as I pulled my legs in close.

"There's a plate of food for you on the table," he said from his stool a few doors down, "The healer Oin also came to check on you, told me not to wake you. Do you want me to send for him?" I let out a small hiccup as I shook my head. I looked over at the plate and saw that it had bread, cheese and dried apple slices.

"I feel fine," I said as I managed to locate the small vile that he had given me tangled in the sheets.

"If you'll be needing anything just let me know," he called again as he readjusted himself.

"This isn't an inn! Why does she get special treatment?" I heard a scraggily voice say from a cell nearby.

"Hold your tongue!" the guard spat as he stood suddenly.

I looked down at the blue liquid inside of the vile as I remembered to drink it before I ate anything. It didn't look appealing as I popped the cork off and hesitantly drained it into my mouth.

I was right.

It tasted extremely bitter and hard to swallow as I clutched the vile in my hand. I moved to the table as fast as I dared and picked up a small piece of bread. It tasted much better than the draught and helped mop it up as the morsel slid down my throat.

"I've been here for three days! Where's the hospitality fer me?" the other prisoner snapped.

"Silence!" the guard hissed as a loud thud echoed through the prison.

"Oi!" the prisoner shouted, "That was me hand!"

"Then keep your mouth shut!"

I tensed and felt chills run up my back as I listened to their banter. It made me feel nervous as I took another eager bite of the fresh bread. It was still partially warm and…I stopped for a moment and looked at the food. It all was very high quality, things that you would get directly from the stores. The bread was fresh and the cheese looked brilliantly well done. Apple slices were definitely a rare commodity this time of year. A part of me felt guilty for eating it but the other part of me, the one that hadn't eaten in a few days, overcame my guilt and dug in.

I soon found myself reaching for the plate once more to find that it was empty.

A little embarrassed with myself I placed the empty vial onto the plate and returned to my bed. I curled up against the wall as I pulled the blanket around me tucking it under my feet to keep the warmth in. I sat there a moment with my eyes closed trying to block out the sounds of the other prisoners as I pulled out my mother's necklace.

The pendant was cold on my hands as I opened my eyes to gaze upon it.

The Secrets of Erebor.

The Eye of Mahal.

It gave me a comforting feeling as I turned it over and over in my hands watching the light that it captured and reflected from the window. The beauty of it was mesmerizing and with the added responsibility of protecting it I felt as if I carried this entire mountain on my shoulders. The key to a mythril cavern that housed something so precious that no one knew what it was.

I couldn't hold back a yawn as I slipped it back into my shirt and folded my arms over my knees putting my wounded arm over the other. I leaned into the corner of the walls and looked at the bandage that covered the area where the arrow had pierced me. It looked as though it might need cleaning with small spots of dried blood speckled in some areas but I felt that it could wait until I was freed from here…

Whenever that was going to be.

* * *

"She's in there," I heard the guard grunt as I opened my eyes; the light from the window had dimmed which helped me to focus faster.

"Is that really her?" a dwarrowdam asked the guard as they stood outside the bars, "She's filthy." Annoyance overcame me as the guard opened the gate while answering her question.

"Oin said she'd been unconscious for days and with Thorin throwing her in here, it didn't give her time to bathe," he answered with slight irritation. I noticed his eyes roll towards the ceiling as she entered the cell.

"Well," she began with a small smile, "I guess our first stop is the bathing houses." She stuck her hand out to help me off the cot but I looked at her cautiously. She had been blessed with a full red beard that was braided back into her elegantly styled hair that had gems and beads that seemed to look awfully familiar. I kept thinking that I had seen her once before but much less rotund than she was now and much younger.

"Kàra," she said impatiently.

"Who are you?" I asked while refusing to move.

"Oh dearie!" she exclaimed as she put a hand to her chest, "Have you really forgotten me? I'm Glorna!"

I looked away for a moment struggling to remember a face for the name. My head began to ache for a moment as the image of a maid popped into my head. She had fewer braids in her hair and her belly was full with a baby. The dark blue dress she wore and the tan apron that I could remember was always dirty.

I looked back at her and moved from my huddled area in the corner. She had the same earth colored eyes that gave me chastisements almost daily.

"Glorna?" I whispered in almost disbelief. A wide smile spread across her face as I swiftly wrapped my arms around her.

"It's good to see you too child!" she struggled to say as she patted my back, "You're actually alive."

"Aye," I whispered as I released her, fighting to keep my tears away.

"Don't cry child!" she replied as she put her hand on my head. I saw her face drop for a moment in confusion and then lift in a smile.

"It's not the same when you're just as tall as I am." I couldn't hold back a giggle as she took her hand off and turned to exit the cell. I looked back at the bed for a moment before I followed behind her.

"There she is!" I heard the raspy voice of the other prisoner, "The guest of honor!"

"Don't look," Glorna whispered to me as she gently took my left arm and began leading me out.

"Enough from you!" I heard the guard shout as she led me to the exit. A cry of pain came as we began ascending the stairs.

"He's a troublemaker," she stated, "Best not to associate with people such as that." I didn't respond as a bushy haired dwarf opened the door for us and we left the guard barracks. The hallways were alive with people bustling about paying us no mind as we worked our way through them. There were so many different and spectacular smells that radiated through the air. Sounds of bells and hammers played in the background of the laughter and voices that came from everywhere. The walls extended high into the mountain and had beautiful images covering them.

"It's so…" I began as we passed by a familiar picture of Durin the Deathless, "amazing." It was a favorite that I remembered from my youth. I pulled back on Glorna's lead so that I may have a longer look but she pulled back.

"We can come back after you get cleaned up and feeling better," she said as she patted my arm and continued to pull me away. I reluctantly moved with her as I kept my eyes on it.

"Okay," I whispered as I gave in to her will and we continued down the hallway.

After a few minutes I made the mistake of making eye contact with someone. They were older than I by some years, their beard was white as snow and their robes were a deep crimson. The look on his face was as though he had seen a ghost and before I knew it the person next to him looked at me with the same. One by one I felt the entire area beginning to gaze at me as if I were a demon or some vengeful spirit as the casual talk died down.

Then came the whispers.

"Who is that?"

"No! It can't be."

"That looks like her!"

"But the eyes!"

I wanted to pull my shirt up over my head and run into the side hall but the ache in my head and the weakness that I felt prevented me from doing anything of the sort. Glorna didn't seem to mind as the crowd began moving out of our way and forming a line along the walls as if we were a parade. Our travel was much faster but my comfort had jumped out of the window.

"Are you alright, lass?" Glorna asked as I shuddered under the pressure.

"A-aye," I replied, "Just feeling a bit weak."

"We're almost there dear," she observed, "Just keep on going."

I nodded as I felt my breath getting faster and harder to hold. My mouth went dry and I could feel my palms beginning to sweat as Glorna led me through a series of side hallways before she released me and walked up to a large door that was covered with majestic waterfall images. I stood there trying to fight the fear that I felt as my back was penetrated by the stares of those behind me as she pulled them open.

"Come on," she ushered as she urged me inside. I walked up as fast as I could and felt relieved when their stares disappeared from me.

Inside was a marvelous sight as I saw a large and spectacular waterfall cascading down the side of the rock wall. There were a few dwarves, mainly women, who were walking about with towels in their hands and robes covering their bodies. There were pillars as tall as trees with designs that were absolutely beautiful.

"Welcome back Glorna," a dwarrowdam said as she approached us, "Where did you find this mess?" Annoyed again at their comments of my appearance I began feeling the seeds of resentment plant themselves in my heart.

"In the prisons," Glorna replied, "It's quite the tale that I will tell when we get her situated." The dwarrowdam nodded and then motioned for us to follow her. I waited a moment trying to discern how badly I looked as Glorna began pushing me carefully in the direction that I needed to go.

* * *

**Okay so here's the chapter and I will see you in a weeks time! **

**Please enjoy and leave me some comments below! They make me feel all warm and cozy inside!**

**Mahal watch over you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ha ha ha ha! I found WIFI! **

**You gotta love finding random Wifi when you're carrying your laptop around :D**

**Okay posting this chapter now! **

* * *

_It was strange to be feeling a pair of arms wrap around me as I sat there huddled in the corner sobbing.__I looked up to see that the young boy was leaning over my knees trying to comfort me._

_"__It'll be alright," he whispered as he released me, "But I can't help you if you get sick."__He began unbuckling my boots for me as I wiped away my tears.__I helped him pull them off and place them beside his.__We then took our soaked coats off and laid them out to dry before we huddled together in the corner struggling to stay warm._

_The noise got closer and closer as time passed.__Each time a bright light flashed we both braced for the sound.__I curled up in a ball against the walls and he would tighten his arms until the thunder passed._

_"__My brother is afraid of thunder, too," he stated, "I shouldn't have been so mean."_

_"__It's okay," I sniffled, "It is pretty silly."__A bright light flashed and we tensed for the loud boom._

_"__Mother sings him a song that helps him fall to sleep at night.__I don't really remember how it goes."_

_The boom came and I let out another whimper._

_"__Could you try?"_

* * *

They herded me into a room that had a large gaping hole in the middle that had a long metal pipe extending from the wall. The dwarrowdam then pulled the pipe down and began to fill the stone hole with water.

"If you could undress," she said as Glorna retrieved a towel for me.

"I-I," I stuttered as I sheepishly looked away, "I'd rather not."

"There's no such thing as embarrassment," she said, "You used to run naked all over your estate when you were but a wee lass! Where'd this self-consciousness come from?"

"It's fine," the dwarrowdam replied as she walked over, "when the bath is as full as you desire then pull the lever and the pipe will rise. We will be outside." Glorna looked surprised at what she said but hesitantly moved with her out of the door.

I stood there for a moment staring at the door feeling more comfortable now that I was alone.

I moved over to the lever she had pointed to and lifted it. It was amazing how fast the water stopped and how the pipe expertly rose. There was a soft mist that began filling the room as I sat down on a chair and began carefully taking my boots off. Then I tried pulling my shirt off but was restricted with the bandage that covered part of the sleeve.

I bit my lip as I began unraveling the linen that held my arm together. It released a lot of pressure as I gasped at the sight of my arm. A long slash was held together by a few stitches on either side and sharp pains were constantly there if I twisted my arm in any way. There was discoloring all over my arm as I slipped out of my tunic and shirt, placing my mother's necklace inside their folds. It looked disgusting but also rather intriguing. I could see more bruises on my body as I rose carefully and looked at myself in the polished metal that was hanging nearby.

I began unbinding my breasts and felt their ache as the cloth fell to the floor. I saw even more across my chest and on my abdomen as I turned to examine my back. It was just as discolored as my arm as two large bruises dominated its surface.

My hair was a ratted mess that stuck out in all directions. The few braids that I had were frazzled and bent. My sideburns were just as bizarre as my hair while sticking to my face.

"Now I know what they were staring at," I muttered to myself as I slipped out of my trousers and stood there completely naked. Along my shins and knees were a few cuts and scrapes and three distinct bruises.

In all, my body looked a little worse than I had imagined but I drug my eyes away and I looked over at the water. It seemed so clear and pristine and I could only imagine what it would look like when I was finished.

I walked over to the chair to retrieve a towel and two voices came through from outside the door.

"That's her? The one everyone is talking about?"

"Aye! It's Tarra's daughter, she survived the attack."

"What does that mean for Bordan? Is he going to lose everything? The shop? The estate?"

"He's gone missing so I don't know what he's going to do. No one has seen him in over a week. I am beginning to fear the worst."

"If he doesn't come back you will lose your claim to the property."

"Aye," I heard a deep sigh, "Gnok isn't pleased to hear that Kàra has come back. Just a few days ago we moved in."

"That soon?"

"We've been waiting for ninety years! Gnok didn't want to wait any longer."

I heard them beginning to fade away and soon their voices had completely disappeared. I bent down to sit on the edge of the bath and carefully eased myself into the warm lavender smelling water. My aching body felt instant relief as I submerged everything but my arm into the water to enjoy the first few moments of painless bliss. I came out of the water and took a deep breath as I dunked again. Everything felt amazing as I began rubbing my legs of the dirt that covered me and running my hand through my sideburns and hair. I came up from the water and ran my hands over my face and neck as I let out a grateful sigh.

A small bar of soap was nearby that I picked up with reverence as I began rubbing it across my stomach and down my legs while I sat on the edge of the bath. I then moved to my injured arm, being careful not to get too close to the stitches, and then to my other arm. Lastly I rubbed it against my face and in my hair before I eased myself back into the water to wash it all off.

I rose from the water running my hands over my face once more as I heard a soft gasp from behind me. I spun quickly after submerging the rest of my body to see who it was.

"I-I'm sorry!" Glorna exclaimed as she looked away, "I left my coin purse in here!" She slowly looked back at me as I crossed my arms over my chest to cover myself.

"What in Durin's name happened to you?" she asked with great concern as I struggled to reach the towel that I had dropped at the edge.

I didn't reply as I opened it and exited the bath covering myself while reaching for the robe in a panic. She picked it up and handed it to me and I didn't hesitate to put it on. I felt rejuvenated as I began picking up my clothes that I had dropped on the ground and saw just how disgusting they looked. My tunic was covered in splattered blood and my shirt was torn in many places whereas my trousers were covered in a thick layer of dust and filth.

"Let me," Glorna whispered as she gently put her arm on my shoulder and bent down to retrieve my boots, "I-I didn't realize." She handed them to me very respectfully and then moved towards the bath. I looked over and saw that the water had begun to turn a light brown as she pulled a second lever. The water began to drain as she walked back over to me and stretched her arm across my shoulders while lightly putting her hand on my other arm.

"Let's get you home," she said as we walked to the door. The dwarrowdam that waited outside looked as if she were going to say something but I managed to see the look that Glorna had shot her and she remained silent.

"Have a pleasant evening," she called to us as we made our way down the corridors and to the main hall.

"Glorna," I whispered as I stopped, "Don't I need to get dressed?"

"I had a dress sent for when we arrived," she stated, "We're on our way to get it and then we will return to the hall." I nodded as we began to approach another dwarf-woman. Her hair was as black as night and her eyes looked oddly familiar. They were a striking blue that I could have sworn that I had seen before. Her hair and beard were wet and dangling over the blue robe that she had on. It complemented her athletic body very well as she stood with a sense of nobility about her.

"Glorna," she greeted as Glorna offered a small bow.

"Lady Dis," she replied.

"Who is this new face?" she looked at me and I couldn't help but look away.

"Kàra, the daughter of Tarra and Rodan," Glorna answered, "She has returned!" Her eyebrows lifted and her eyes glistened in the light.

"It is a miracle!" Dis exclaimed as she clasped her hands together, "My sons told me that they had found a young woman in the woods on their hunting trip last week. I did not realize they would be bringing someone back that we had all thought perished!" She moved closer to me and I began backing away.

"She has been through hard times," Glorna stated as she firmly held me in place.

"Aye," Dis replied as she reached up and gently touched my face, "Fili had informed me of her condition. It is heartwarming to see that she is recovering and that Thorin's outrage didn't dishearten her!"

"There has still not been any explanation on why he was angry enough to throw a wounded and sick dwarrowdam in prison." Dis looked away for a moment while letting a sigh escape her lips.

"Thorin is a unique case," she finally said as she looked back, "There can be many explanations why he chose that line of action but the only one that I, as his sister, may think of. It was probably the likeness that you have with your mother that angered him."

"My mother?" I muttered.

"It is not my place to explain to you the story behind that," she stated as she straightened herself, "Your homecoming should be celebrated! It is not every day that one comes back from the dead."

I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat as Glorna responded.

"A celebration will be in order of course at her homestead."

"Nonsense! I shall throw one myself! I knew Tarra and Rodan in my youth, it shall be my way of honoring their memory!" she said giddily as she gave me a warm smile, "We need some excitement here after the anniversary anyway; the years are always so depressing at this time!"

"Of course, milady!" Glorna said as I felt panic beginning to grow in my heart.

"I-I may not be ready for such excitement," I interjected and drew both of their attention.

"It will not be for another week or two," Dis stated as she raised her eyebrow, "There is much planning that goes on for an event such as this. Surely you would be rested enough to attend?"

"Of course!" Glorna replied as I peaked at her from the corner of my eye irritation engulfing me.

"Well then it is settled! I shall come by in a few days to check on your progress. This should be an exciting event!" She bustled off eagerly leaving us standing there in confusion. After a moment, I turned to Glorna with a seed of rage beginning to grow.

"Why would you say that?" I hissed.

"For Lady Dis to be holding a celebration in anyone's honor is incredibly rare! An opportunity like this is perfect for you to get acquainted with the other lords and ladies. You are going to need friends in high places," she replied defensively, "Until then I can care for you and help you regain your strength."

"But I don't know anything about manners and etiquette!" I insisted, "Social events are not something that I understand."

"Where have you been all this time lass? Didn't your mother teach you anything?"

"Mother didn't make it," I said bitterly as I readjusted the load in my arms and began walking away.

"Oh, child," she whispered in disbelief as she moved to catch up, "I am sorry, but if she were here she would tell you the same thing. If you are going to reintegrate yourself here, you do need the support and the help of the higher nobility, especially Lady Dis. Lord Thorin has the anger of hornets and a sting that can be just as bad. With her on your side, you'll have a better chance of staying on his good side."

"I don't much care for his good side, if he truly does have one," I hissed.

"He does," Glorna insisted, "which is why you must do everything you can to remain her favor. Lady Dis can be difficult to anger but rumor is that she can be even worse than her brother."

I straightened myself and noticed that past Glorna there was a mother and daughter staring at me. I looked away and saw that another two dwarrowdams were staring at me. I realized that my voice had captured the attention of everyone in the room. I closed my eyes for a moment and felt overwhelmed that some were looking at me with shock, some with disgust but the majority had fear and amazement. I trembled under their gaze as I tightened my grip on my ragged clothes, turned on my heel and walked towards the nearest door.

Glorna didn't say another word as she redirected me to the right door and ushered me through. There was a seamstress waiting with a folded green dress which I hesitantly took under her watchful gaze. She gestured for me to change behind that curtain that was set up off to the side of the room.

I took off the robe before I shook the dress out and watched the extra pieces began to fall to the floor. I threw the dress over my shoulder and picked them up, recognizing one as a real and proper brassiere. I couldn't believe that it was in my hands, a real and functional brassiere that didn't require a painful binding. As I analyzed it to figure out how it worked I could hear the seamstress and Glorna whispering. I couldn't understand what they were saying but I deduced that it was the same thing that everyone was asking.

I managed to slip into it without too much trouble and then put on the linen tunic that went under the dress. I carefully took my mother's necklace from the folds of my tattered clothes and slipped it on feeling more comfortable than I was. When I got to the dress I held it up for a moment and looked at the designs that were so foreign and so unrecognizable. I struggled to remember anything from before the raid but all I got from it was a small headache and an uncomfortable feeling.

Shaking my head to remove the thoughts I slipped the dress over my head and attempted to pull it down my torso. It was a true battle to get it farther than my waist and I realized it was tight, too tight for my liking. My hips felt as though they were going to tear the seams and I couldn't move as freely as I had liked. But there was nothing else I could do but force myself to wear it as I threw the curtain open and eagerly slipped on my familiar and comfortable boots.

"Oh it's perfect!" I heard the seamstress exclaim as she clasped her hands together. I looked up at her with disbelief.

"It's a little tight," I stated.

"That's just what the style is," she replied, "You'll learn to get used to it."

* * *

**Alrighty so here a chapter I wasn't expecting to be able to post for a few more days but here it is! Huzzah!**

**Leave me some words of wisdom below!**

**See ya in a few more days!**


	9. Chapter 9

**WHoooo! I'm back home with my Wifi Connection!**

**You know how it is when you realize how dependent you are on it when you are cut off for almost a week...It's terrible!**

**But here's another chapter for you!**

* * *

_"__Umm…" he whispered as he readjusted himself and took a deep breath._

"Little child, be not afraid

The rain pounds harsh against the glass

Like an unwanted stranger

There is no danger

I am here tonight"

_Another crash sounded out through the cave and I ducked my head into his shoulder._

"Little child

Be not afraid

Though thunder explodes

And lightning flash

Illuminates your tearstained face

I am here tonight"

"And someday you'll know

That nature is so

This same rain that draws you near me

Falls on rivers and land

And forests and sand

Makes the beautiful world that you see

In the morning"

_He began carefully rocking me as the soothing words began to calm my breathing and my heart._

"Little child

Be not afraid

The storm clouds mask your beloved moon

And its candlelight beams

Still keep pleasant dreams

I am here tonight"

"Little child

Be not afraid

The wind makes creatures of our trees

And the branches to hands

They're not real, understand

And I am here tonight"

"And someday you'll know

That nature is so

This same rain that draws you near me

Falls on rivers and land

And forest and sand

Makes the beautiful world that you see

In the morning"

" For you know, once even I

Was a little child

And I was afraid

But a gentle someone always came

To dry all my tears

Trade sweet sleep the fears

And to give a kiss goodnight"

_The lyrics brought my mother back to my thoughts as I tightened my grip on my legs and tried to hold back the pain that was still so fresh._

"Well, now I am grown

And these years have shown

Rain's a part of how life goes

But it's dark and it's late

So I'll hold you and wait

'til your frightened eyes do close"

"And I hope that you'll know

That nature is so

This same rain that draws you near me

Falls on rivers and land

And forests and sand

Makes the beautiful world that you see

In the morning"

"Everything's fine in the morning

The rain will be gone in the morning

But I'll still be here in the morning"

_I sniffled as he kept humming the tune and stroking my hair sympathetically._

_"__Everything will be fine in the morning," he whispered in my ear, "The storm will be gone in the morning."_

_"__And you'll still be here?"_

_"__I'll still be here in the morning."_

* * *

When I stepped back through the waterfall engraved doors I was completely dedicated to getting to my home without incident. I attempted to descend the stairs but the dress restricted the movements that I was used to and I felt exposed and bound by some unknown force. It was ridiculous as I carefully stepped down to get to the floor with the fabric of the dress brushing my bare leg.

Memories of this place were still vague to me and attempting to recall them would only leave me with a headache so I moved along the walls avoiding any eye contact. Glorna occasionally tapped my shoulder to change my heading and despite the stares and whispers that had gotten even worse whenever I passed through a crowd of people, we turned down a small hallway and found ourselves at the doors of my ex-home.

They loomed over us like mountain pines as we moved up the three stairs that led to the giant knockers. I saw the beauty and the familiar patterns that my father was so proud of on and around the doors as I paused for a moment.

"Kàra?" Glorna spoke for the first time since I had snapped at her, "Are you ready for this?" I took a gulp and slowly reached for the knobs to open it. I stopped for a second having irrational ideas forming in my head that my mother would be on the other side, or father, or someone who was going to be happy that I was here. My mind drifted to Bordan and I knew that I had to be strong for his sake. If he didn't come back…I tried shaking the idea from my head. He was going to come back and father was too! Life was going to get better for all of us! Everything was just going to be…a little off plan.

Frustration began overtaking my imagination as I grabbed both handles and forced the doors open.

They opened with the sound of rock grinding against each other as they began opening on their own. I stood there for a moment, looking in at a time capsule of my home. Bordan was telling the truth about how he had left everything the same. The tapestries and the furniture were all the same and in the exact spots. A few chairs that had been splintered in the struggle were fixed with their past scars still seen. Everything was still in place besides the family portrait that once hung above the fireplace. There was a dusty outline of it as if it had been removed not too long ago.

"Darling!" Glorna called into the hall as she walked past me and into the large room, "I'm home!" Two little heads full of bushy red hair popped out of the same door and another two appeared from the next room.

"Ma is home!" the smallest cried as he rushed into the room and into her arms.

"Who is this?" the tallest asked as the other three walked in. He had dark brown eyes that accompanied his dark red hair and beard. He was taller than I was, about the same size as Fili except for his chest. Fili's was a little larger and his arms were…I stopped my thought track right there almost afraid of what I was thinking.

"Bervic," Glorna began, "You remember Kàra?" The reaction that he had was beginning to get all too common as his eyes widened and realization crossed his face.

"The rumors are true?" he exclaimed as he gazed at me, "You're alive!" He suddenly rushed at me to give me a hug I backed quickly and managed to land a blow to the side of his head. He stutter-stepped and fell to the side. My heart was pounding and his sudden movement had summoned my reflexes.

"Bervic!" I heard one of his brothers cry as he rushed over. It took me a moment to realize what I had just done as the fog began to clear from my head.

"Are you okay?" I managed to say through my shock as his siblings crowded around him.

"Kàra?" Glorna whispered, "What was that?"

"I-I don't know," I replied as I looked at my hand with confusion, "I think I need to sit down."

"It was my fault mother," the grounded dwarf said as he rubbed the area of contact, "I was just overwhelmed and a little too eager." I inwardly sighed with relief as his brothers helped him back to his feet.

"Well let's get you to your room," she said softly as she carefully approached me and took my right arm. I winced at the pressure she placed on me and it drew her attention.

"Maybe sending for Master Oin wouldn't be a bad idea," I stated as she released my arm. She turned to someone that I couldn't see and gave them a nod. I heard the patter of feet as Glorna walked me through the large room, past her sons and to a large flight of stairs. They led up into a dark hall that disappeared into darkness.

"Wait," I whispered as I put my hand on her shoulder, "I think I know where I'm going." There was a moment of silence between us and she gave me a nod. I began slowly ascending the stairs, taking my time and ignoring the stares that I could feel on the side of my face.

I reached the top and instinctively turned to the left and began walking in the darkness that wasn't quite darkness. I could hear nothing but the soft patting of my feet against the stone floor. It was a little eerie but I wasn't uncomfortable. Everything just felt right, it was strange to think and to realize but this wasn't foreign to me, I knew this area. Even after fifty-eight years the familiarity of this place was still engraved in my mind.

I ran my hand along the wall as suppressed memories began coming to the surface of my mind. My hand found a familiar crack in the wall that I could remember father always promising to fix. I moved my feet carefully along the ground searching for a small nob that I remember always stubbing my toe on. After finding it I moved with more confidence through the hallway eventually finding the door that was at the end. Groping in the dark I managed to find the knob.

I waited a moment and took a deep breath as I turned it. Upon hearing the click, I carefully pushed it open.

My first reaction was a hard sneeze as dust stirred from the door. There was a faint light coming from a small window that I had that was high on the tall walls that I had. A small staircase spiraled from it and rested beside the fireplace that looked as though it hadn't been used in centuries. I could see everything with a soft gray haze from what little light came through.

Dust, was everywhere.

Layers and layers of it topped everything.

Cobwebs hung from the ceiling and stretched from the walls. I half expected to see a dead body on my bed. I just couldn't block out the idea that it reminded me of a tomb. The air was cold and the floor looked as though it had been undisturbed.

I took a second look.

In the carpet of gray there was a small trail of footprints that led to the other side of the bed. Cautiously I moved to see what the individual may have done and soon found myself looking at the portrait of my family. Shocked at what I saw I dropped the load of clothing that I had in my hands to the ground.

The eyes of my mother gazed at me. They were so soft and so…happy. Around her neck I could see the chain of her necklace and the pendant hidden behind the child that sat upon her knee. Beside her was my father with his long dark brown beard that was elegantly braided. His face was missing the scars that I had known and his deep green eyes were filled with laughter and gladness.

I couldn't look away from them to the small dwarfling that sat on my mother's lap. I could remember sitting for hours while the portrait was being painted. It took so long and I can remember getting so frustrated with everyone until they finally allowed me to go.

I was 14.

Guilt began filling my chest as I forced myself to look away feeling overwhelmed at the image.

"Kàra?" I heard from the door as I rubbed tears from my eyes.

"Aye? Come in," I answered as I recomposed myself and turned to face the door.

"Supper should be ready soon," Glorna stated as she opened the door and looked inside. She looked at the state of the room and sighed.

"I'll be down soon," I replied as I rubbed my arm, "I need to pick up a few things."

"I'll bring you a bucket of water and a few rags," she replied, "Will you want any help?" I looked around the room a moment and shook my head. She gave me a soft smile and shut the door behind her.

I looked back to the portrait and fought the emotions that were fighting my will. I picked it up quickly and turned it over against the wall as I heard a faint loud voice from outside the door. It was obviously Glorna's voice calling for something but I couldn't quite hear what she was yelling for.

I walked over to the stairway and carefully put a little pressure on the first stair. It gave off a loud groan as I put my entire weight on it. It seemed to be able to hold me. I tried the second and third which both did the same as the first.

Satisfied with the results I began moving higher towards the window remembering the small cutout cave that father had designed for me. As I neared it I could see a faint stream of direct firelight beginning to shine through that blinded me for a split second. I blocked it with my hand as I reached the top platform. There were dozens of cobwebs that also hung from the ceiling. The small pile of pillows that were here had been eaten away by moths and a putrid smell began coming from them.

I took a breath to hold as I turned my attention back to the window that had a thin layer of dust over it. Except for a small hole where the light was coming through, you couldn't see through it at all. I unhooked the latch and opened it carefully to feel the cold breeze and lights from the mountain poured in. It seemed that the entire mountain was there for me to see as I gazed out at the beauty.

I sat down on the windowsill for a moment when I felt my hand brush something. I glanced down to see a small doll with faded green button eyes. I felt my heart stop a moment when I recognized it from the night of the raid. Most of its hair had fallen out but the remaining strands were stiff and looked almost ready to fall apart. Its red dress was torn and had degraded far past the point of saving. Half of the face was so charred it was a miracle that she still even had both eyes.

I could remember my father bursting into the room with my mother and ushering her to take me and run. She had ascended the stairs and grabbed my hand. We leaped out the window to a walkway that was just below. The doll had dropped from my hand when they burst into the door, right onto this exact spot.

"Master Oin has arrived!" I heard from the door as it swung open. Startled I felt chills run up my back as I looked down to see the youngest dwarfling huffing and puffing.

"That was rather quick," I scoffed as I gently placed the doll back onto the windowsill and closed the window.

"He was already on his way over," he defended, "I was just lucky to find him before I had to search the entire mountain." I chuckled as I carefully began descending the stairs.

"Mama never let us in here," he said as he began wandering around, "I always thought this is where you hid the treasure."

"Treasure?" I questioned skeptically.

"Aye! Ma and Da said that you had hid treasure somewhere!" he said eagerly, "Is it in here?"

I couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity of the idea.

"No," I answered, "There is no treasure. This is just my room."

"You don't clean so good," he stated as he tried shaking off a dust bunny that had landed on this hand.

"I guess not," I sighed as I put my hand on his shoulder and began guiding him out. I could feel his reluctance as we walked through the door. I closed it behind us and carefully pushed him down the hall, wanting it to be left in peace.

* * *

**Okay here we are! This is a lovely little boring chapter that doesn't really give you much but there is definitely more to come!**

**Luckily you don't need Wifi connection to write :) So that's basically what I've been doing this whole week! Huzzah!**

**The song I used is called 'Lullaby for a Stormy Night' by Vienna Teng. It's a really nice song, one that I am definitely going to use for my kids! If and whenever I decide to have kids... :/ so like a very long time! **

**So if you could...Please leave a review below and I hope that you'll be around for the next chapter!**

**Farewell!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay I was trying to get this on earlier but life kinda got in the way and put me off until nighttime...So here's the new chapter!**

**Big thanks to the two new recruits! ;) you know who you are!**

* * *

_Small rays of sunlight poured through the cave entrance when my eyes fluttered open.__I found myself leaning on the wall and the young dwarf gone.__My body ached and creaked in protest of moving but I forced myself to crawl to the edge._

_"__Hello?" I called out carefully as my eyes struggled to adjust to the greenery that was all around._

_"__About time!" the young boy called out as he came into view, "I was afraid you were never going to wake up!"__The crunching of his, now dry, boots seemed to be too much for my ears as he approached._

_"__Wait," I whispered as I crawled back into the rock to gather my dry clothes.__I heard him come to a stop at the entrance as I slipped my cold socks onto my cold feet._

_"__Are you feeling okay?" he called.__His voice echoed through the walls and made my head pound._

_"__Shhh!" I hissed as I slipped my boot on over it._

_"__Sorry!" he whispered as I slipped on my second sock and boot.__I crawled back to the entrance there was a crisp cold breeze that blew through as I pulled my coat from its drying place and wrapped it around myself._

_"__Catch me?" I whispered timidly as I poked my head out from the cave.__I saw his eyebrow rise as he raised his arms with annoyance._

_"__I got down by myself," he muttered as I swung my legs over the side.__I carefully began sliding farther over the edge and began to feel myself falling forward.__I landed on him with a loud thump as I fell through his arms and into his chest._

* * *

We reached the stairs and began our descent as I looked over to see if I could find master Oin. Instead of him I saw a patch of blonde and dark hair standing close by the fireplace that had been lit. They were standing with the eldest of Glorna's children and seemed to be in a dispute with the way the three of them were standing.

The blonde, I wanted to believe was Fili, had his hands clenched and his shoulders seemed to be squaring up. The dark haired dwarf beside him had a similar posture but his arms were getting rather twitchy.

"Ah," I heard Bervic say as his eyes found mine, "Kàra! These dwarves say they have a few things of yours that they stole."

"We did not steal them!" the tall dark dwarf snapped, "We didn't know who she was or if she was a threat to us!"

"Yes," Bervic scoffed, "An injured and sick dwarrowdam is a true threat to the safety of the mountain."

"It's fine!" I butted in rather harshly before their anger boiled over, "Thank you." The blonde turned around and my hopes were correct. I could feel something moving around in my stomach, a fluttering feeling and my cheeks beginning to warm as my eyes met his.

"I must apologize for my uncle's rash actions," he said softly as he gave me a small bow, "It was unjust of him."

"You are not at fault," I replied, "I only wish I knew what made him so angry."

"We brought everything from your horse," the dark haired dwarf stated.

"Ràna?" I whispered, "Is she alright?" The two looked a little surprised at my question and it took a moment for them to respond.

"Aye," Fili answered confusedly, "She is at the stables if you wish to see her." I couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief as I rested my hand on my chest.

"Not now," I replied, "I am still out of sorts." The three of them nodded at once.

"Master Oin is in the hall," Bervic stated as he pushed his way through the two of them to offer me his arm with confidence. I looked at him skeptically and a little shocked but took it nonetheless. He moved from the fireplace and led me into the next room where Glorna and her children were sitting. I saw Oin standing beside a cabinet with a satchel over his shoulder and another dwarf standing not too far off with a scowl on his face.

His glare pierced through me that left me in a frightful state.

"You are looking well, lass," Oin said when he saw me, "How are you feeling?"

"Better," I replied simply as I sat down on a chair that Bervic had pulled out for me.

"I'm glad to see your imprisonment didn't damper your spirit," he replied as he walked over to place his bag onto the table, "How is your arm?"

"It aches," I stated, "and I need a new bandage." I began rolling up my sleeve to reveal the hideous discoloration under my skin. I could hear the surprise in the room as I stuck my arm out to him. One of the stitches had become loose but luckily there was no blood.

"Healing nicely," he whispered as he reached into his bag and pulled out a roll of linen, "Have you been feeling dizzy at all? Nauseous?"

"Not as much."

"Good," he nodded as he began rubbing a paste on my arm from a vile, pulled from his bag.

"Oin," Glorna began with a soft voice, "She has other injuries." I turned quickly to her with a hard stare. Luckily he didn't seem to hear her as she cleared her throat.

"I'm fine!" I hissed to her. The dwarf that stood off to the side moved over to the table.

"Do not speak to my wife in that tone!" he growled.

"Gnok," Glorna hushed, "It's nothing compared to the way you speak at times. Oin?" She managed to get his attention this time.

"Aye?"

"She's got some other injuries you should tend to."

"I know," he replied loudly, "I did a full examination of her when she first arrived." I felt the blood rushing to my cheeks as I looked off towards the table. Thankfully Glorna remained quiet as Oin continued his work.

"What other injuries? Are they serious?" Bervic asked.

"Just bruising," Fili replied, "Nothing she can't handle." The redness on my cheeks refused to go away as I offered him a grateful smile.

"How would you know?" Bervic asked sarcastically, "If anything I bet that you gave most of them to her."

"Enough son!" Glorna snapped, "Prince Fili saved her life and we are indebted to him!" I heard a snort from Gnok as he turned away and resumed his position on the far side of the room. He obviously didn't want me here and I honestly didn't want to be here anyways but we were both stuck with it. The only thing I wanted was for Bordan and my father to come.

"She's not supposed to be alive," I heard Gnok mutter. The tension in the room began to grow even more as Oin neared completion.

"How can you say that?" Glorna snapped, "It's a miracle that she came back to us!"

"A miracle, Glorna? Do you know how long we have waited to…?" he trailed off when he made eye contact with me.

"We will discuss this another time Gnok," she replied harshly as the smallest dwarfling began rubbing his face in her skirt.

Guilt.

I felt even more as Oin pulled the bandage tightly around my arm and tucked it. There was nothing that I wanted more than for Bordan to walk through that door and to save me from this mess.

"If you would excuse me," I muttered as I stood abruptly when Oin dropped his hands. I angrily pushed my way through the crowd and into the hall. I heard voices of disagreement as I walked over to where my belongings had been placed. First I slung my belt back on that had my long missed sword before I picked up the trunk with one arm and slung a bag over my shoulder. It thudded against my back putting pressure on the bruises that were there.

I didn't reply to any words that were being spoken to me as I hurried as fast as I dared up the stairs and to my room. I dropped everything beside the door and locked it as I pushed the door shut with my back. The rush of what I had just done made my head hurt a little as I slid down the old and aged wood to the floor.

I couldn't fight the overwhelming guilt and regret that I had as I began pounding on the door with the back of my head. I gritted my teeth to prevent the tears from going down my face as my eyes drifted around the room to find a bucket of water and a small pile of rags near the lit fireplace. It cast strange shadows along the walls as I tried to shake away the feelings from my head.

I could hear movement from outside my door as I stripped off the dress I had and opened my bag to pull out a pair of trousers and a shirt. They were comforting as I left the dress and undergarment on the floor and while still wearing the brassiere, dipped a rag into the water and began clearing the dust from my room.

* * *

Three times did someone come to the door and insist to be allowed in.

Three times I denied them.

My room was almost clean now. The fire had died in the hours that I had spent trying to clear my room of dust which made things harder to see. They had left no extra wood in my room so there was hardly any light except for the few candles that I was using now. Even they were starting to get low as I felt myself getting rather tired. My eyes drooped and my stomach growled as I shook the blankets from the bed out the window. The night was quiet and lights around the mountain began to fade as I snapped them multiple times, watching waves of dust and mothballs escape. I could hear blissful silence as I began folding the blanket in my hands and stared out into the night. The cold air helped my eyes to stay open just a little longer as I sat down on the windowsill and closed the window.

"Where are you Bordan?" I asked the growing darkness as I wrapped the blanket around my legs and leaned my head against the glass that I had cleaned earlier. I pulled out my mother's necklace and rubbed my thumb against the diamond praying to Mahal that he was alright. The candles were all below me, yet I could see the key as plain as if the sun were shining. I could read the runes and see every detail that my father created.

'_Look through and behold the secrets of Erebor'_

I felt silly doing it but I held the diamond up to my eye and looked through it. All I saw was a magnification of the wall in front of me. I sighed as I lowered it and looked back out the window as my eyes began drooping again.

Dropping it to my chest I rubbed my face with my hands and turned to get to my feet. I stretched my arms and back as I stood and began walking back down the stairs. They creaked on occasion but still held strong as I reached the floor. I walked around the room blowing the candles out before I turned for the bed.

I crawled onto it as it groaned and squeaked. It still smelled of dust but I didn't quite care as I rested my head against the pillow and wrapped the blanket around myself. Sleep was rather easy to come by as my mind burned out and the embers of my thoughts disappeared into the night.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open.

There was no noise or movement that woke me as I found myself staring at the ceiling with the blanket half off the bed and in a mess. I uttered a yawn as I rolled over and closed my eyes once more as I pulled the blanket around me. Out of the blue I heard my father's gruff voice shouting from my memory.

"Get up! There's work to be done!"

Work, work, work. It was always work with him.

I moaned as I forced myself to a sitting position. My mother's necklace moved down the chain and hung there as I rubbed my eyes. I looked down at it and carefully tucked it under my shirt. I moved sluggishly to throw my legs over the side and come to a rising position.

After stretching to rid my body of the tiredness I still felt I moved to the door and unlocked it. I kicked the trunk and bag out of the way as I swung open the door and left. I scratched at my hair as I made my way to the stairs and descended them. It was so strange to be here and yet so wonderfully familiar.

My home was eerily quiet as I walked amongst the familiar wall decorations that I had known. The broken axe my father used and the tapestry that my mother had sewn were two of my favorites and were still in their proper places. The fire in the fireplace had died out and the stone walls echoed the sound of my feet against the floor.

"Hello?" I called out hoping to get a response. There was a rustle coming from the dining room and I made my way there.

"Who's there?" I demanded as I walked in. There was no one there but a small plate had been set out on the table with dried meat, a slice of cheese and a piece of bread. I couldn't resist as the growl from my stomach reminded me of my decision of going to bed without supper. I picked up the meat and chewed off a piece as I sat down. It tasted delicious as I took another bite and another.

"Is your childish exile over?" I heard from behind me as I swallowed the last piece of meat. I turned around and looked at Glorna who stood over me. I sighed and turned back.

"I'm sorry," I muttered, "Last night was just a bit…"

"Overwhelming?" I nodded.

"It's hard to live when everyone expects you to be dead," I replied as I tapped the plate with the bread. I felt her hand on my shoulder as I looked back up into her eyes.

"Aye, lass," she replied, "But you're here now and we all must cope in our own ways. Just give everyone some time to get used to you bein' around again. Everything will be fine."

"Aye," I replied, "Just fine."

"You wouldn't by any chance know if your mother's necklace was lost?" she asked. I began choking on the piece of bread I had in my mouth and coughed violently before I could answer her.

"Her-r n-necklace?" I managed to say.

"Aye, the one with the large diamond that had the silver fitting? I gave it to her before you were born and I was hoping that it hadn't been lost in the raid." Panic began to rise in my body as I struggled to swallow the bite that I had. I took a deep breath and rubbed my eyes trying to buy time until I answered her. It unnerved me that she would know of the necklace let alone be asking about its whereabouts.

"I don't recall her ever having a necklace like that," I replied, "It was a long time ago." I saw her nod from the corner of my eye with a scowl on her face.

"It was a foolish hope," she sighed as she walked into a side door that I hadn't seen before. I took a deep breath as I felt the necklace under my shirt press against my skin.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUNNNN!**

**Haha! A little excitement and something a little different! Like Spring cleaning! But it's not springtime...well not in reality here...In the story yes it is! Roughly...Like March or Aprilish...Which is (according to where I live) is still winter. **

**But lets just say it's still cold outside.**

**But anyways! I just wanna say thank you to the two people who reviewed! It means a bunch to me! (Mainly because this is a rather unorthodox story and I didn't expect it to get what it has so far.) **

**So stay tuned for the next chapter in a few days!**

**Farewell!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Oh My Gosh! There's been so many people reading this now! Ah! I almost fainted the other day! (Not really but you get my excitement) **

**Thank you everyone soooooo much! It's just what I needed after my little accident yesterday...**

**I would have posted this then..but I kinda tomahawked myself in the leg and ended up getting like 8 stitches...Soooo not fun...but it's gonna leave a pretty awesome scar! **

**So thank you all for your favorites and follows! They mean the world to me, right now since I'm restricted to a bed for the majority of my time now...**

* * *

_"__Get off!" he whined as he shoved my shoulder and wiggled his way out from under me, "We've gotta find my Da in case those people come back."__He got to his feet and pulled me to mine._

_"__I'm sure they're gone now," I insisted, "it's daylight."_

_"__Da said that they won't stop until they find what they were looking for," he argued, "whatever that may be, we've got to find him!"__I sighed and looked around the forest.__There was only minimal light pouring through the leaves._

_"__How far are we from home?" I asked._

_"__Too far," he replied as he turned and began walking.__I waited a moment feeling the fear that I had creep up into my throat._

_"__Shouldn't we stay here?" I squeaked, "We can hide up in the cave until someone comes by."_

_"__What if that someone is one of them?" _

_"__Then we stay quiet and out of sight.__We are more likely to be found by someone we know if we stay in one place."_

_"__I'm not going to sit around and wait all day!" he snapped, "I want to find my Da!"__He turned and began storming off into the trees.__I waited a moment as I looked back at the cave in consideration of staying here and letting him go._

_"__Wait!" I called to him as I turned away and tried to catch up to him._

* * *

After I finished my breakfast, the rest of Glorna's children had come in and were eating theirs. From Bervic I got nothing but the occasional glance. From the second eldest, Gorvic, I got a few glares and even a sneer as he devoured his meat. Hagvic and Ruvic, the younger two, were happily eating and giving me no mind.

"How are you feeling?" Bervic said, breaking the silence of the room.

"As well as to be expected," I answered after a few moments. He nodded and resumed eating.

"Is there really no treasure in your room?" I heard the youngest ask. Bervic hushed him but Hagvic chimed in.

"Yeah! Ma said that your room was forbidden. But that's what everyone says when there's treasure in there!" I couldn't help but laugh at their pleading faces.

"Did anyone ever tell you what kind of treasure?" I chuckled.

They looked at each other and shook their heads before looking back at me.

"Well maybe it's a treasure that you didn't expect." I gave them a half hearted smile as the loud grumblings of someone echoed through the halls.

As I rose to exit the room Gnok stumbled in with his eyes half open. I moved quickly to avoid getting squashed as he grabbed the chair I had just left and sat down.

"Glorna!" he shouted with a deep roar. She quickly appeared with another plate and placed it down in front of him.

I saw him rubbing his temples as she leaned down to put a kiss on his forehead.

"Are you still here?" I heard him growl as he glanced over his shoulder.

"Aye," I replied boldly.

He muttered something before turning around and hunching over the table. I looked at Glorna for a moment then turned to leave the room in a huff.

* * *

The next few days I spent in my room in hopes to avoid the continuous disapproval of Gnok. My strength was returning and I was beginning to feel much more like myself. The dusty books and old maps on my shelves provided much comfort to me during the days whenever I took small breaks from cleaning my room.

There were so many things that I had forgotten about: toys, clothes, stories and small gifts that had gone unnoticed. I found so many dresses that I used to wear as a child tucked away in various areas. Apparently up in the small cutout was a favorite place of mine to hide things as I found many different toys and articles of clothing tucked away under pillows and hidden in the cracks of the walls.

I sat on my bare bed gazing at them trying to figure out what to do with them. I had given the sheets to Glorna who had insisted on washing them herself only this morning when she had brought me lunch. She was disgusted that I had been sleeping on them the past three days, which I wasn't, but she wouldn't hear my explanations. Frankly I had been sleeping up by the window every night, gazing at the people that urged their final chores or the occasional couple that passed by. It was the only place I could be without smelling the musty air that had been trapped in here.

I knew that the clothing was much too small for me to wear anymore but there was a part of me that wished to keep them. Selecting one that I favored, a faded green dress with gold trim, I moved the others to the side and began sorting out the toys. I gave myself a limit of three to keep and the rest to dispose of but the more I looked at them, the more memories came back to me and the harder it got to say good-bye.

A knock on the door snapped me out of my reminiscing and to my senses. I rose from the bed and opened the door to reveal Glorna who looked surprised and a little disheveled.

"What are you wearing?" she hissed as I looked down at the large shirt and trousers that I was wearing, "Oh nevermind! Get dressed!"

"This is all I have," I insisted, "What's going on?"

"Thorin Oakenshield and Lady Dis are here to see you," she stammered, "Fix your hair! Wash your face! Look presentable!" She bustled in before I could stop her and began searching my empty drawers.

"There's nothing here that will fit me!" I stated firmly. She didn't seem to care as she shoved the drawer closed and began searching another.

"Don't you have anything?" she asked as she began looking around frantically.

"No, nothing!" I replied as she began rubbing her forehead.

"Just wash up and fix that mess of hair you have!" she grunted as she went for the door, "I'll see where that dress went."

"Why can't I just wear this?" I asked. She slowly turned around and took a deep breath.

"A dwarrowdam of your standing cannot be seen in such attire," she said it slowly with a hint of annoyance as she unclenched her fists. She then turned on her heel and disappeared through the doorway.

I moved over to a small table that had a bowl and pitcher filled with water. I poured out the water and began washing my face occasionally glancing into a polished sheet of metal on the wall. When I saw that the small spots of gray had vanished I began running a small brush that I had found through my hair. It was short of a miracle that I managed to get it through without ripping my scalp off.

"Okay I found it!" I heard from the doorway. I looked back to see the long dress in Glorna's hands and let out a small groan. She quickly shoved it into my hands before she bustled out the door, leaving me to dress. I irritatingly dropped it to the ground and turned back to finish my hair.

There was a simple way that father taught me how to braid my hair with two small strands of braids that were pulled back and secured behind my head. It wasn't difficult and I got it done quickly, I pulled a small bead that I had found in the room and secured it.

I struggled into the tight dress as I stumbled towards the door. By the time I got there it was finally on and I quickly left the room.

I descended the stairs with difficulty as I struggled to calm myself. Each step let off, what seemed to be, a loud and alarming groan as I carefully walked down.

I could see Dis and Thorin waiting beside the fireplace and were being entertained by Bervic and Gnok. I took a soft gulp to get rid of the frog in my throat as I stepped off the stairs and approached them.

"She has been well?" I heard Dis ask before they saw me.

"Coops herself up in that room," Gnok stated, "Haven't seen her the past few days."

"I'm sure she's fine," Bervic replied, "Mother says that she's just trying to find her standings. She has a lot to take in." They were all standing respectful distances away from Dis who seemed to hold command.

"Yes she does," Dis replied as we made eye contact, "There she is." A large smile spread across her face that managed to calm my nerves.

"Milady," I said softly as I bowed. I heard chuckles coming from those in the room as I stood back up.

"Did I do something funny?" I asked hesitantly.

"You bow like a dwarrow," Dis answered as she quieted her giggles.

"Oh!" I replied as I struggled with a curtsey, "I guess I'm not a dwarrow anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, out there I-" I paused trying to figure a way to explain the past fifty-eight years, "It's silly, but my name was Berdan and I was my father's son." There were several confused faces that looked at one another.

"It's not silly," Dis began with a little surprise, "I'm sure that it was for your best interests. Now, if you fellows will excuse us, we have things to discuss." Gnok and Bervic gave her a bow and left the room while Thorin stood there a moment. I looked at him for a moment, silently hoping for some clue as to why he had behaved so rudely. His eyes softened for a moment, as they had done before.

"Lord Thorin," I whispered as I gave another clumsy curtsey.

"Kàra," he struggled to say as he gave me a bow in return.

When he rose his face curled into a snarl resulting in him storming out of the room once again. Dis sighed and shook her head.

"It might be best that you do not speak to him," she whispered as she led me to a cushion that was nearby, "He holds a grudge towards your mother more than anyone."

"Why?" I asked as she began unfolding a small piece of paper.

"Now we need a scheduled date for the celebration. I was thinking maybe a week from today." I was beginning to get annoyed at how casually she had changed the subject but knew that I wouldn't get answers from her.

"What is today?" I asked when I realized that the date had escaped me.

"The fourth day of âfanak," she replied as I tried to recall the day that I had left.

"When was I brought here?"

"Umm," she sat back in thought for a moment, "About ten days ago." My heart sank, ten days Bordan has been missing. Ten days ago I left my father with the looming threat of danger heading right for him. I bit my lip for a moment as I rose to my feet and carefully held my arms as I walked to the fire feeling my mother's necklace rub against my chest as I breathed.

"Do you wish to do this another time?" she asked. I took a few deep breaths as I recalled the promise that he had made to be here. He was ten days overdue although he was probably…I shook my head quickly trying to rid the thought from my head. He was alive, he had to be!

"No," I replied simply shaking my head and turning back around, "I'm sorry." She gave me a small smile as I sat back down. She reached over with her soft hand and gently took mine.

"I'm sorry about your uncle," she whispered, "I'm sure they'll find him." I offered a small smile as I nodded.

"I think next week would do fine," I replied, "I am feeling much better than I was." She nodded and took her hand back to uncork a small vile of ink. She pulled a feather out from a pack that I had missed when I first came in and scrawled something onto the paper.

"Now this is going to be held in the grand hall," she stated, "Do you know where that is?" I shook my head.

"I don't remember where a lot of things are. Your son offered to help me find my way around."

"Did he now?" Dis questioned thoughtfully, "Well perhaps he can show you where it is." I felt heat rising to my cheeks.

"No it's fine," I tried to say.

"It would be no trouble for him! He has grown quite fond of you in the short time he's known you." I saw one of her eyebrows raise as a smile crept along her face.

"I-I didn't…" I stammered as she let out a small laugh.

"It'll be our little secret," she winked as she rose to her feet, "I won't say anything."

"Has he said something?" I couldn't stop myself from asking. I wanted to slap myself with how foolish I sounded. She looked away for a moment to ponder her answer.

"He's very determined to find your uncle. He got back this morning from his own search very upset that he didn't find him." The feelings inside of my chest began to hurt as I looked away from her a moment.

"I cannot express how grateful I am to him," I replied.

"That's just how he is," Dis stated, "He's very honorable and loyal to his word."

"Very few people are," I mentioned. She nodded in agreement.

"We will continue this tomorrow at the grand hall, tomorrow. There you might have a better idea at what it is you would like," she stated, "I'll send Fili for you in the morning." I felt a small ping of excitement go through my chest that turned to fear. I managed to hide the expression from showing as I followed her out of the room to where Thorin stood with Gnok and Bervic. Glorna and Gorvic had joined them but were standing a little farther than what looked to be necessary.

"Thank you for your hospitality," Dis stated as she gave Glorna a small bow.

"The pleasure was all mine," she replied.

"I hope you do not mind me borrowing Kàra tomorrow?"

"Of course not!" Glorna exclaimed. A twinge of irritation came into my heart at how willing Glorna was to just succumb to everything anyone told her. She was nothing like this from what I could remember. I couldn't help but wonder what had happened to make her change?

"Then I shall see you in the morning," Dis said as she turned to me with a smile on her face, "Bright and early."

* * *

**So this chapter is a little shorter than the rest...**

**Mainly because it was rather difficult for me to, you know, get plans and stuff going...**

**And because I'm in pain...**

**So I hope that ya'll be safe out there! And don't let go of any tomahawks while you're cutting down trees...They don't like that too much!**

**So be wary of sharp objects and I will see you in the next chapter!**

**Farewell!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I wanna say thank you to Eryndil and Applejack456 or the get well soon wishes. My stitches are doing just fine and I'm finally able to walk again! **

**So here's the next chapter and I hope that it doesn't sound to ridiculous!**

* * *

_The sun rose higher and higher in the sky as we stumbled around the forest searching for anything that could show us what had happened._

_"__Over here!" I heard the boy call.__I struggled through the muddy area to where he stood pointing at something I couldn't see._

_"__What is it?" I asked as I tried kicking the mud from the edges of my torn dress._

_"__He's dead," I heard him whisper when I got over to him.__Where he pointed was a man lying with his face towards the sky.__His face was painted with dark streaks and a large cut was exposed across his chest.__There was blood all around him that had splattered onto the trees and bushes around him._

_"__He smells awful!" I whined as I covered my nose and looked away._

_"__I bet Da did this!" he said with pride, "Come on!"__He grabbed my hand and began dragging me away from the body with enthusiasm._

_"__There's another one!" I pointed out.__This one was smaller than the last we found but his wounds were much more extensive.__He laid on his side with a missing arm._

_"__Father must be ahead!"__He continued to drag me through the trees and past more and more bodies._

_Suddenly something caught my eye and I fought against the boy to stop._

_"__Wait!" I exclaimed as my wrist slipped from his grasp.__I stumbled back and ended up in a small puddle of dark mud, right beside a dead dwarf._

_His eyes were partially open and his head seemed to be split right across the crown, there was too much blood to tell.__I cried out in horror as I lurched out of the puddle and scrambled behind the young dwarf._

_"__Who is it?" I asked._

_"__I-I d-don't-t know," he stuttered as we cowered there staring at the corpse._

_"__It's not your Da, right?" I asked._

_"__N-no," he replied, "He's gotta be around her somewhere."_

_"__Then let's keep looking," I whispered as we slowly backed away from the body._

* * *

I stood in my room staring into the sheet of metal at my reflection with a lightness and excitement inside my heart that was being taken over by pain and guilt. Guilt. So much of it.

Bordan was still missing and the chances of him ever returning were getting smaller and smaller. My mind drifted back to the night of the raid when we found that dwarf lying there in the mud, the blood covering his face and I couldn't help but fear that that's how they would find him. Cold and dead, staring into the oblivion of death, his soul long gone to the halls of Mandos.

I shook my head trying to rid my mind of the image and held onto the small chance that he could still be alive. I wanted him to come back and to save me from this place, from these strangers that filled my home. I wanted him and father to come this very minute.

I sighed as I looked into my deep green eyes that were beginning to water.

I couldn't go out to look for him myself.

There was no way to contact my father or to know if he was still alive.

I felt so trapped.

* * *

The clean sheets were so pleasant to sleep on that I only woke when I heard a hard knock on the door.

"Get up child!" a muffled voice called in as I sat up groggily and rubbed my eyes. The door swung open and Glorna bustled in.

"Wha-?" I began as she dropped a lump of folded clothing onto the bed.

"You should have been up a half an hour ago!" she snapped, "I found a dress of mine that might fit you. Now get dressed!" She walked over to the bowl and pitcher of water and picked up the pitcher before leaving the room.

I looked irritatingly at the door before I threw the blankets off and snarled at the heap of red fabric that sat on the corner of the bed. I rose to my feet and picked up the brush from the small bedside table. I growled as I forced it through my hair, pulling strands out as I went.

Today was eleven days Bordan had been missing. The eleventh day of not knowing anything of my father's whereabouts.

"Kàra!" I heard from the doorway as Glorna rushed in, "What are you doing?" I turned to her as she took the brush from my hands.

"Brus-" I tried to say as she shook her head.

"You're tearing your hair out like a mad-dwarf! What's wrong?" she whispered. I looked away shaking my head.

"It's nothing," I replied as she began running the brush through my hair gently.

"Fifty-eight years have gone by and you're still the same," she lectured, "When you were a child the only people who knew you better than I was your parents. There's not much you can hide from me."

I chose to remain silent as she continued to brush through my hair.

"I can wait until Durin's Day," she replied.

"Why are you here?" I asked. She stopped and put the brush down.

"Out of loyalty to your parents," she defended, "They promised that we could have this hall if their kin had all died, been killed or left."

"But Bordan was still here," I stated.

"Now Kàra-"

"He's still out there! Why have you given up?" I snapped as I stood.

"It's been two weeks since we had seen him last and we've been waiting for ninety years."

"But I came back! Doesn't that mean that there is still hope for him? Bordan is alive!" I insisted as I swallowed the fear that I had, "I know he is."

"He's gone Kàra," she whispered as sympathy grew in her eyes, "You need to understand that."

"If he is," I stated figuratively, "where does that leave me?"

"A young dwarrowdam cannot own the estate without a husband or male kinsman," she stated, "Which is why my family has moved in and is taking care of you. Until…you marry." The tone of her voice gave me the impression that she had realized something.

"What is it?"

"Just get your hair done," she said as she grabbed the dress from the bed and threw it at me, "and put this on. I will return." I instantly didn't feel comfortable with how eager she was to go as I dropped the dress on the bed and began to braid my hair.

She returned a few minutes later and hurried me along. I finished braiding my hair in a similar style that I had seen others wearing but it looked rather odd to me as Glorna ushered me to put the dress on.

I was relieved that I had tucked the Eye into a crevice in the cutout cave when Glorna refused to leave me to dress myself. She gave me a little privacy when I put on the brassiere and linen undergarment to cover my naked body. But it wasn't until then when someone knocked on the door and informed us that Fili had arrived.

"Okay now," she said as she picked up the dress, "Be respectful and don't get into any trouble. They're Dis's sons remember, it doesn't hurt to have them wrapped around your finger." She gave me a wink as she pushed it into my hands and disappeared through the door.

I slipped it on with ease and was partially relieved that it wasn't as tight as the other and that I could move. To the seamstress it would have looked much too big but to me it was perfect. After that I pulled my boots on and quickly ascended the spiral stairs to retrieve my mother's necklace before I left my room. I walked down the hallway with caution as I reached the top of the stairs and began to walk down, the pendant tucked safely under the dress.

I looked over and saw Fili and his dark haired brother standing beside the door with Bervic not too far off. They looked a little more relaxed than they had a few days ago but I sensed that anything could happen at this point.

"Kàra," the two of them said in unison as I neared. The both gave me bows as I leaned halfway into my own. I stood up suddenly and bent in a curtsey as they came up.

"Are you sure you want to go with them?" Bervic spat. I saw flashes of anger cross their similar faces as I straightened myself.

"I can handle myself," I replied while giving him a hard look. He stood there for a moment seemingly in debate of saying more but instead he gave me a small bow before turning and walking away.

"I don't think I introduced myself when we first met. I am Kili," the dark haired dwarf began, "And I wanted to apologize for letting you fall down those stairs."

"The stairs?" I questioned before the memory surfaced. I let out a small chuckle as I shook my head.

"It has been forgotten," I replied with grin and then turned my attention to Fili, "I hate to ask but has there been any sign of him?" I rubbed my arm in the silence as looked down and then back up. I saw Fili's face drop and they looked at each other.

"We found a few of your attackers dead a few hours from Luneside," Kili stated.

"Your uncle wasn't amongst them but the trail has run cold," Fili said dejectedly, "We haven't given up." His comment did little to help the disappointment that I felt.

"I can't express how thankful I am to you just for what you have done." I gave him a soft smile.

"Think nothing of it," he replied.

There was a snort coming from behind us that was soft enough to be missed by the two princes as they led the way out the doors. I glanced over my shoulder to see that Bervic and Gnok were watching from the dining area with the same sneer on their faces. I wasn't sure what to make of it as we left the halls and let the doors close behind us.

"How can you stand to be in that place?" Kili asked when we had gotten well enough away.

"It's my home," I answered, "Where else am I supposed to be?"

"But why are they there?" Fili asked as he looked over his shoulder, "You are well enough to handle it until your uncle returns." I shook my head.

"They've given up," I hesitatingly said, "Glorna says that unless Bordan or my father returns they will remain. It has only been eleven days and they're content thinking he's gone."

"Do you know anything about your father?"

"I don't know," I replied, "When Bordan came, he said that there was a group of bandits coming to wipe out the town, so father sent me away with him before they came."

By this time we had reached the large cavern with stairs and paths as far as the eye could see. I was just as amazed as the first time I had laid eyes on it. There were so many things that I could walk around all day and still not see everything there was to see.

"Then you got separated and then that's when Fili found you?" Kili asked drawing my attention away from the glamour and beauty.

"Aye," I replied, "and the next thing I remember is waking up in the healing hall." They were both quiet for a moment.

"That's quite the story," Kili said as his gaze turned to go back down the hall, "So do…do you remember anything about the raid?" His question came as a small shock to me as we walked past a group of young dwarrowdams that whispered as we passed.

"A little," I lied, "I was pretty young." I remembered just about everything about that night. I could see every tree and hear every strike of thunder as clearly as if I were still there. When I lived with my father it wasn't uncommon for me to wake up screaming or crying.

"How old are you now?"

"Seventy-seven," I replied.

"You weren't that much younger than Fili and he remembers quite a bit since he was on the outside!" Kili gave Fili a little punch on the shoulder, "He still talks about this ghost he met out there."

"Enough Kili!" Fili snapped, "She was real!"

"Aye sure she was! The concoction of a child's imagination!" he teased as he gave off a huge grin, "But what do you remember, Kàra?" Fili lurched over and began to pulling at his hair as they began roughhousing in front of me. I tried to keep myself from laughing at them until they stopped and then looked at me.

"I-I'd rather not talk about it," I stated as gently rubbed my arm.

"Bu-" Kili tried to object but was quickly elbowed by his brother.

"You don't have to tell anyone anything, until you're ready," he then turned to Kili and gave him a scowl, "We don't want to be at blame or reopening wounds that may never heal."

"Oh," Kili stated, "I should have considered that it would be…"

"It's fine," I interrupted him, "Maybe one day, but…I must ask, are the stables far?"

"We could stop by if you'd like," Kili offered.

"If we could for a moment," I stated.

"It's no trouble," Fili said as he turned us around, "I'm missing out on guard duty anyways so take as much time as you desire."

* * *

It only took another ten minutes to reach them from where we had turned around. It was beside the large gates to the outside and from where I stood I could see the dark hair of Ràna beside two lightly colored ponies. The stablemen there stood at attention as we neared.

"Lord Fili and Kili!" One of them said with a scratchy voice, "We weren't expecting you to be coming."

"It's alright," Fili said as he waved them down, "We've come to see the pony that I brought in."

"She's been doing well," he replied, "It's been good to have her back after Bordan disappeared with her. She keeps the others calm. Right this way." He turned and began to lead us through the building.

He let off a loud whistle and suddenly the sound of hooves began to echo through the walls. They began to near and soon stopped when three heads poked out from the wall next to us.

"Ràna," he spoke in a childish tone as he stroked her nose, "how's the ol' girl?" I breathed a sigh of relief as she looked over at me and gave a small whinny.

"Good to see you too," I chuckled as I began stroking her nose. It was strange to say but somehow she made me feel closer to Bordan. She was the only other living thing to see him alive and it gave me a small sense of comfort, as odd as that may sound.

"Not very often a dwarrowdam gets attached to a horse," Kili stated, earning himself an elbow in the ribs but he was right, dwarves hardly ever grew to care for animals. Very few had pets and those that did were usually the proud owners of messenger ravens.

"Sorry I can't stay longer," I whispered to her, "But I must go."

"If the rumors that are flying around are true and you are Bordan's niece. She belongs to you," the stableman said, "If you ever want a ride or have the need to go somewhere, you'll find her here."

"Thank you," I replied with a smile, "But I'm afraid that we've already strayed from our plans enough for today. Good day to you." He offered a small bow and I gave him in return a curtsey.

* * *

**Ba-Dum Tiss! **

**So I hope that you all are doing mighty fine and are avoiding sharp objects! **

**Anyways the next chapter is going to be revealing a few more details about the past and present so I hope that you stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Alrighty...School is soon approaching and life has been getting busier!**

**My stitches come out tomorrow and I am really hoping that they won't hurt too much...but if they do then...oh well, that's what I get.**

**So anyways here's another chapter!**

* * *

_The sun rose and began to fall when the young boy sank to the ground in defeat._

_"__He's not here!" he cried as he began hitting the ground beneath him._

_"__We can't give up," I insisted as I gently took his arms and tried pulling him to his feet, "I'm sure that he's out here just as frustrated as you are.__Come on!"__He grumbled something as he stood._

_I pulled my coat around myself as I began walking through the trees with the hand of the young boy, trying to keep him going._

_"__He would have found us by now," he muttered as his voice cracked, "What if he's dead?"_

_"__Stop it!" I snapped as I turned around quickly and grabbed his jacket, "He is out there looking for you, alive and well!__Do you want to explain to him that you had given up on him?"__I saw his eyes widen and drop to the ground._

_"__No," he stated._

_"__Good!" I hissed as I released his jacket, "Now help me find him!"_

* * *

Dis wasn't pleased that we had arrived late but she didn't give it much thought as she sent Fili and Kili away before beginning to explain her ideas for the celebration.

I only half paid attention as my mind continued to go over the night of the raid and the small dwarfling that had saved my life. I hadn't thought much about him since that day but something had reminded me of him. I don't know what it could have been but he was all I could think of. I had convinced myself that he had found his father and was living happily after we got separated.

His face was just a blur and his voice almost unrecognizable in my memory.

"Now over here," Dis continued, "This is where you will sit and where people can pay their condolences or whatever they wish."

The hall itself was a magnificent sight to behold. Its polished stone walls extended far above us with hanging chandlers that illuminated the room as if the sun did it itself. Images adorned the walls as they did throughout most of the mountain but these images looked old. Much older than the others.

But all of that couldn't distract me from the raging river of images and thoughts that invaded my head.

"The food will be placed on the tables that go here and here," she stated as she pointed to areas on the ground.

"Oh," I said simply, "Good." She went on about something else but I couldn't hear her over my thoughts of whether or not the boy and his father had survived. I never considered that they might have found an unfortunate fate.

"Are you listening?" I snapped out of it and nodded.

"Sorry," I replied as I began rubbing the itch in my eye, "I was trying to remember something."

"Well did it work?" she muttered impatiently with a disappointed look on her face.

"I was going to ask you about your husband," I said quickly before I had realized what had come out of my mouth. I silently cursed myself as I saw her eyes drop and glance away. It took a while before she answered.

"He's passed on," she said simply, "It was during the raid." I couldn't back out now so I continued.

"That's what Fili told me when we first met but what happened?" I saw her drop her arms to her sides and take a deep breath. She opened her mouth to say something but then closed it and folded her arms.

"We were at our estate," she started, "My sons and I were hiding in our bedroom while he was out there fighting them off. Fili…" she paused, "he ran out after him with his small knife that we had given him for his birthday. It took all that I had to keep Kili hidden and quiet that he slipped through my attention." I saw the anger flashing in her eyes.

"We managed to find them both but he was dead before we got there. Fili had been there with him during his final moments and…" I saw her holding back tears and clearing her throat, "He still hasn't told us what he said."

"I'm sorry," I insisted as she brushed a tear away, "I just…wanted to know."

"What of your story?" she said as she regained her composure, "I'm sure that one is one that all would want to hear…Why don't you tell everyone at the celebration." There was an excitement growing in her eyes that quickly replaced the scar that I had foolishly reopened.

"I-I don't know…" I began.

"It would be a great tale to tell! How you survived during a time of great misery and death for us all. It would give us all a sense of...oh what's the word…closure." I couldn't quite understand how revealing my story would help anyone. I waited a moment and took a breath as I tried to find a way to let her down easy. I looked across the hall and for a moment my mind drifted to Glorna. She would want me to say yes, to bow down to anyone and everyone if it meant gaining favor with those who had influence. The thought made me sick but I knew that I couldn't refuse Dis's request.

"I guess it couldn't hurt," I replied, "Just to tell it once…so that I never have to speak of it again." A large smile crossed her face and she took my hand.

"Thank you," she whispered, "It will help many of us find the strength to move on, especially me." I struggled to show a smile as she turned back around to continue talking about a preparation that I didn't much care for.

* * *

"It's too tight!" I insisted as the seamstress pulled at the fabric.

"Oh hush!" Glorna said as she clasped her hands together, "It looks magnificent." In the mirror it would have looked better on anyone else but me. The only thing I enjoyed about it was the long sleeves that covered my bruised and bandaged arm.

"It'll need a small stitch here and here," the seamstress muttered to herself as she released the fabric to the point that I could breathe again.

"It brings out your eyes!" Glorna squealed as she moved closer to me. I looked in the mirror and failed to see the vision that she had. The dress was a combination of blue and brown with a few inserts of colorful gems.

"I don't see it," I bluntly said as the seamstress raised my arm to inspect the sleeve.

"Trust me on this dear," she said, "This dress mirrors your fame throughout Ered Luin. You shall be the jewel of the mountain." I swallowed hard as I clenched my jaw and stiffened at the expression.

"Will this be finished in time?" Glorna asked.

"With these small fixes it should be finished by tonight," the seamstress stated as she scratched at her beard, "And be ready for tomorrow. Oh! My daughter and I are so thrilled for it! Neither of us can wait." I saw Glorna's face beaming with confidence as she chuckled.

"I'm sure that it will be very popular amongst our kin," she stated as the seamstress allowed my arm to fall.

"Everyone I know is eager to go, especially since you will be telling us of your adventure!" I offered her a weak smile in response. I was personally amazed at how fast word had traveled around the mountain of something that Dis and I shared in a private conversation. Everyone I walked past made it their duty to tell me how proud they were that I was going to share my story with them and how eager they were to hear it. It got to be quite overwhelming at times and I solved the problem by hiding in my room the past few days until Glorna forced me out for another bath and this dress fitting.

I didn't want to tell anyone about the night I tragically lost my mother and everything I loved. The night I fought for survival against the elements and the hopelessness that I felt. It was hard enough trying to forget everything let alone find the strength to tell strangers every detail of that night.

I made a mental note to never discuss important things with those that are fond of gossip as I stepped off the small stool and walked to a curtained off area to take the dress off. I had left the Eye behind, hidden in the crevices of my cave in fear that Glorna would discover it on this trip. It still unnerved me that she would have had any knowledge of it and even claim that it was once hers. She had never brought the subject up again since but I couldn't help but feel that she knew that I had lied to her.

I slipped into my shirt and trousers that, by some miracle, she had allowed me to wear in public and walked out from behind the curtain with the dress in my hands. I handed it to the seamstress and thanked her for her efforts. In turn I received a large smile from her.

"Anything you need is yours," she stated as she gave me a small bow. I felt chills go up my arm at her words as I followed Glorna out of the shop and into the halls. They were almost completely deserted as the sounds of our footsteps echoed off the walls. I couldn't think of what time it was but I deduced that it was rather late.

"Are you nervous?" Glorna asked as we turned a corner.

"For what?" I muttered as I looked up at the walls. Everything about this had made me bitter and as the day had drawn closer it was harder for me to hide my agitation.

"Tomorrow of course!" she replied happily, "It's going to be one of the biggest parties of the spring."

"Aye," I grumbled.

"Everyone is coming," she stated as if I didn't already know, "We are all eager to hear of how you escaped that night!" I glanced over at her and saw a flash of something that made a knot form in my stomach. It was gone as soon as it had appeared before I could determine what it was.

"And I'm sure that there are going to be many suitors that come for their chance to catch your eye! You would be a very honorable wife to any dwarf," she continued, "To be desired above all for your…"

"Can we not speak of marriage?" I interrupted her. A look of surprise crossed her face a moment before it faded into sympathy.

"Of course," she replied as we continued down the hall in silence.

We reached a balcony area that walked along the side of the walls and from it, you could see far across the mountain through the paths and stairways that looked like a spider's web.

"I need a moment," I said quietly, "I know the way home and I'll see you there." Glorna made a motion to proclaim her disapproval but she took a breath and nodded. I watched her retreating back as she began walking up a flight of stairs and disappeared into the rock side.

I turned back to the mountain and stared out at the expanse as I sat down on the edge of the pathway, sticking my feet through the railings and letting them dangle in the open air below me. The lights that emanated from the paths and buildings that extended far into the mountain below made it seem that I was staring at the stars.

Seventeen.

This was day seventeen that Bordan was missing and with every minute I felt my rage and impatience grow as Glorna and Gnok began making changes to my home. First it was the portrait of my family and now they had begun to bring in new things from their home after getting rid of things from mine. The only thing I had managed to save thus far was my father's reading chair and my mother's tapestry that was adorned with images of Erebor. Everything else was either being sold or given away and there was nothing that I could do to stop it. Legally they were in the right to do what they wished but that was only if Bordan and my father were truly dead.

I carefully leaned forward and put my forehead on the railing as I fought to hold back my tears. I couldn't stand to be there. I just wanted to go home.

"Come home uncle," I begged, "Please." I uttered a soft sob as I grasped a part of the railing.

"You promised…You promised you'd be here!" I uttered as the tears streamed down my face, "I haven't given up on you! Mahal knows I haven't!"

I sucked in air when I heard the sound of footsteps approaching. I began rubbing away the tears as fast as I could as I took deep breaths to calm myself. I sat as still as I could and prayed that they would just pass by and leave me alone without incident or that they wouldn't recognize me and express their 'gratitude.'

Much to my disappointment I heard their footsteps stop and I resisted the urge to turn and look but eventually my strength faltered and I turned. It took me a moment to recognize him but when I did I couldn't help but smile.

"It's you!" the young dwarfling exclaimed. His long red locks were scattered among his head and his small budding beard had grown into proper stubble. Color was in his cheeks and his eyes were alight with life. It seemed strange to me to see him without the long nightgown that he wore when we first met in the healers halls.

"Hello," I replied simply as he walked to my side.

"You don't look too good," he whispered as he leaned down and sat beside me, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," I muttered as my chest tightened.

"It's sure something," he replied, "Or else you wouldn't be this sad." His small eyes looked at me and were full of concern. I couldn't help but think of Marion's daughters in Luneside and how their little eyes would do the same whenever father and I had a fight.

"I just miss my home," I stated as I looked back at the spider's web of paths.

"You are home," he replied, "Aren't you?" I shook my head.

"I don't know where that is anymore," I whispered, "I just feel so lost and trapped."

"My ma likes to say that home is where you are guarded and protected. Where you feel the safest," he said, "It's not just the hall or the home. It's also with the people you trust."

"Ah," I chuckled as I shook my head, "Trust is a rare treasure, hand it out scarcely and honor those that give it to you…My father used to tell me that before I…left."

"Da says that you're going to tell your tale of the bandit raid. Are you?" he asked.

"In truth," I began, "I don't want to but I feel that I have no choice. Everything is just out of my control, I feel as though I'm on a runaway horse with no way of getting off. Have you ever had something so scary in your life that you just cannot bear to remember it?"

He shook his head.

"I…Why am I telling you this?" I shook my head and looked away, "I don't even know your name yet."

"My name is Gimli, son of Gloin," he said after a moment, "and I accept your trust with gratitude." He began to rise from his seat beside me and offered me his hand.

"It is an honor to officially meet you Gimli," I whispered as I took his hand and got to my feet, "I am Kàra, daughter of Rodan." He opened his mouth to speak but closed it a moment before speaking.

"If it means anything, my Da says that you shouldn't be forced to do anything you don't want to," he said as he looked away, "If you don't want to tell everyone then you shouldn't have to." He glanced back at me with his concern filled eyes. He stuck out his hand and I took it firmly before he began walking away, leaving me alone on the balcony pathway.

* * *

**Alrighty so I just want to talk a little about this chapter. **

**For me this chapter was a little difficult to write because I was trying to set up an event that would lead to a point of the plot that is very crucial to this story. There are quite a few things that you may or may not be able so sympathize with or just make now sense. But I have a small request of you as the reader. **

**If you could explain to me in your own words what is going through her mind right now. Just in case I'm writing this funny and I've lost you.**

**If you could that'd be amazing!**

**Farewell!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay so this is a little longer than most chapters because I've been really worried and stressing this part because I've written it like three times already just trying to get it right. **

**Big thanks to everyone and their good luck wishes! Huge help! But unfortunately I only got five out of the eight stitches out because a part of the injury wasn't fully healed. :/ lame sauce...**

**And two wonderful thanks to Applejack456 and Hummingbird-95 for their comments! You guys gave me a real piece of mind there!**

**Anyways here's the chapter:**

* * *

_We searched._

_And searched._

_And searched some more until the both of us were weakened by hunger and exhaustion._

_There were plenty of bodies to be found, dwarves and men alike as we trudged through the battle fields.__I felt as though we had traveled the entire length of the mountain range and back by the time we decided to rest.__The shadow of the mountain began to creep up on us as we nestled beside a large pine tree._

_"__He's gone," the boy whimpered, "We've looked everywhere."__I could see the defeat in his eyes as he rubbed them with his hands.__I forced myself to look away in fear that his depression would be contagious when my ears found the snap of a stick nearby. _

_"__Shh!" I hissed as I held up a small knife that I had found amongst the bodies of bandits.__The both of us had a small arsenal at our disposal, tucked in our belts and jackets that we had scavenged from the men.__We dared not to pick up anything of dwarvish make in fear of angering the spirits of the fallen._

_"__What is it?" the boy whispered as he pulled a short sword from his belt and held it firm in both hands._

_I looked back at him and shrugged as I put two fingers to my mouth and pointed to the area that the sound had come from.__We began to approach as silently as we could, being careful not to step on anything that could give us away._

_I ducked into to bush that was nearby and looked through its branches to see a pair of tall dark figures walking in the open._

* * *

I stared out the window of my room at the flickering lights that were beginning to appear everywhere. People moved about in colorful attire and I could spot eagerness and excitement on the faces that I could see from my windowsill. They all looked so full of the life that was missing from me.

The dress that Glorna expected me to wear lay on the bed untouched since she had brought it in ten minutes ago. My hair hung limply down my back and around my face as I stroked the diamond of the Eye with my thumb. My arm was just about healed now and Oin had granted us permission to remove the stitches some days ago but in some weird way, I didn't want them out. I had discarded the bandage last night leaving them exposed on my skin. I honestly couldn't understand how they hadn't fallen victim to infection yet and were healing at a rapid pace.

My finger brushed over a small scratch that I had found on its fitting when I was in prison. It was strange to think but it seemed that it would get smaller every day. Of course that sounded ridiculous but then again thinking that I was somehow connected to it, did too.

I pulled my knees up to my chest under the linen undergarment that I wore and hunched over in a small ball as I looked out the window once more.

I felt no desire to move or to do anything except stare at the same spot and let my mind remain blank. I just felt so empty inside and the only thing that could fill it would have been to see my father once again.

Today was day eighteen.

There was a strong fog over my mind and I just felt like I was standing in a room screaming but no one bothers to look up. The only hope I had left was that father was still out there and that he was coming. I knew that I shouldn't give up on Bordan but there was absolutely nothing that I could do to help or to put my fears to rest.

Just nothing.

"Kàra!" I heard from the door as it swung open. I slowly looked over at Glorna not caring for the urgency that was in her voice.

"Is she still sitting there?" I heard Gnok's booming voice come through the doorway. I was sure that it was to scare me but it didn't faze me anymore.

"We've got to go!" she insisted as she picked up the dress, "Get down here!"

I didn't move.

I couldn't.

"I don't want to go," I muttered loud enough for her to hear.

"You will go or I'll allow Gnok to give you that beating he's been so eager to give you."

"Bordan won't like that when he gets back," I replied feeling a small pit of fear in my heart. She wasn't joking and I knew that. His constant threats had begun when they had started gutting my home and refilling it with their things. At first it was a small joke of slapping me around until I decided to accept that they were here and that they weren't going to leave. Then it progressed to more than just threats, I could still feel the ache from my arms from where he had dragged me up the stairs the night before when I had returned from the balcony.

When I was Berdan, threats like this from strangers held no real substance. I could remember a series of threats that I received from another dwarf in the town that had been equally brutal but much less frightening.

"Bordan is gone!" she snapped, "And since your father has failed to make his appearance, we are all you have left! Show some gratitude and get down here!"

I felt like crying. Just to curl up in a ball and disappear from this world. Let the mountain swallow me whole as I slowly moved.

First it was my arms to hide the Eye back into my undergarments.

Then it was my legs.

Then I stood up and began descending the stairs.

"Thank you!" she said harshly as she raised the dress and forced it onto my body. I squirmed and struggled into it as she pulled on the bottom. It eventually slipped into place and she stood back.

"That was a bit easier than yesterday," she pondered, "Have you eaten anything today?" I chose not to reply and kept my face in the natural frown that I had been gifted with.

"Nevermind," she hissed as she rolled her eyes and reached for the brush on the table, "Do your hair. It had better be done by the time I return." She gave me a stern and angry look as she threw it into my hands and stormed out of my room.

I stared at it for a moment before I slipped my mother's necklace off and wrapped it in a cloth. Sticking it into the brassiere until it was snug and secure, I began running the brush through my hair.

I separated strands of it and began braiding it in the way that Glorna had commanded me to do the day before. A braid here and a braid there and then braid those together. A tight braid near my ear and a bead there to finish the look.

"Well I half expected you to be just starting," Glorna said as she walked back through the door.

"Is she ready?" I heard Gnok's gruff voice as we both turned to the door. He walked in with this dress robes and a thick coat over it. His small and angry eyes stared at me with the same look that I spent most of my time trying to avoid.

"Almost," Glonra piped as she lifted my chin. She pinched her lips in thought as she gently stroked strands of hair from my face.

"We don't have all day woman," Gnok insisted as she let my head fall back to where I had it. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small wooden container where she pulled out a necklace. It had sapphires all along its edges and golden inlays that held them all in place. There were intricate designs that had been pressed into the gold that I instantly recognized as my father's work.

"That's…" I began.

"We found it here when we were redecorating," Glorna replied, "Only fitting that you wear it." She opened the chain and slipped the cold metal around my neck. I saw her eyes light up as she stepped back.

"Now she's ready," she snapped at Gnok, "Why don't you go and check on our sons?"

He growled in reply as he turned and left the room.

"Weren't you wearing a silver chain before I left?" she asked as she took another look at my neck. I shook my head.

She looked at me for a moment with skepticism before she left me standing in the middle of the room. I took a few shaky breaths as I released a series of frustrated tears while I clenched my jaw cursing the gods, my family, my situation, and everyone in this blasted world.

* * *

Before I had the chance to clear my face I was ushered out of my room and into the hall. There, Bervic, Gorvic, Hagvic and Ruvic stood beside the door, all eager to leave with Gnok resting his hand on the handle.

"Ready?" Bervic asked after Glorna dragged me to them.

I chose not to reply as Gnok opened the door and led us out. We walked in a formation of Gnok and Glorna at the front, followed by Bervic and myself and then the three dwarflings.

Walking through the halls, I felt like a prisoner being led to the executioner as we walked by many people who were also on their way to the grand hall. Of course they moved aside and let us go by, whispering as we passed like we were some sort of attraction. I couldn't make out anything of what they said but at that moment I could have cared less. All I wanted to do was to curl up in a blanket and stare out my window until I faded away into nothing.

We finally entered the large cavern and began walking amongst its paths towards the grand hall. Music flowed through the air and the quiet hum of people speaking and singing filled the air around us. The silence that we as a group shared was broken by the dwarf beside me.

"Are you okay?" I heard Bervic whisper to me which interrupted my chain of thoughts. I fought to keep a stiff upper lip as I moved my head away from him to stare off the edge. I had managed for this long to keep myself together and I couldn't afford to lose myself now.

"Hello?" he whispered a little louder, "I said, 'are you okay?'" I kept walking as if I didn't hear him until I felt his hand gently wrap around my arm. I flinched at the ache that still resided there.

"I'm fine," I replied somberly as I mechanically pulled my arm away.

"Oh Glorna!" I heard from in front of us, "You're finally here!"

"My apologies, milady, we had a small delay," Glorna said proudly as she and Gnok gave her small bows before parting to expose Bervic and I.

"And Kàra! You look fantastic," Dis exclaimed as she walked forward carefully. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Glorna giving me a small glare at my neutral expression as Dis continued spouting how excited she was and how this was going to be an event to remember.

I continued to look through her as though I was listening to every word she said with intent but instead my mind was blank. There was nothing I wanted more than to just fall to the ground and dissolve into the stone.

"Lady Dis," I heard one of the guards whisper, "Everyone is waiting."

"Oh!" she piped as a broad smile crossed her face, "Follow me." She turned quickly and guided us through the giant archway that stood behind her.

It looked even more beautiful than Dis had assumed it was going to be. There were long beautiful and elegant embroidered curtains that stretched along the walls and tables that were lined with all sorts of foods and people. There was a small collection of barrels that were stacked along the walls for drink that looked to be guarded from a few drunkards that seemed to be eager to taste what they contained.

To anyone else to see a sight like this would have been completely filled with awe and wonder.

But I was still waiting for the cavern to collapse and kill us all.

The room erupted into applause as we entered; I looked out at them and felt my throat tighten at the vast amount of people that had seemed to appear between my first glance and my better look.

There was a single table that stood before the rest with five chairs lined up to be facing the crowd. I noticed that three of the chairs, the first, third and fourth were already filled.

"Don't be scared," I heard Glorna whisper as she subtlety moved to my side, "Just relax and tell the story and if you mess up…You'll regret it." The iciness of her words stopped me in midstride as she moved back to her position. It took a small push from the dwarfling behind me to get me moving once again.

Dis excused Glorna's family with a nod and they shuffled down to the tables below as one of the attendants nearby pulled out the fifth chair. I saw their expectant expression as another pulled out the second chair for Dis. I stood alone for a moment with expectant eyes upon me as I began considering running from the room.

But knowing that Glorna would find some way to hunt me down and drag me back by the hair quickly squashed the rebellion in my chest.

I sat quietly.

"I'm honored to have brought you all together here this day!" Dis began as she stood from her seat, "As you all may know, we are here to honor the return of someone we all thought was lost to us, Kàra, the daughter of Rodan and Tarra!" The room erupted into applause again as she stretched her arm out towards me.

I stood.

My ears rang with the pounding of my heart and at the tempo of the applause. The room began to spin as I stood there with Glorna's last words echoing in my head. My palms beginning to sweat and my knees beginning to shake as I imagined Gnok raising his clenched fist as I sat helpless to stop him. That's what she meant.

I just knew it.

I wasn't helping her destroy the world that I had once known and accept the world I was trapped in. She was going to make me pay.

I grabbed onto the table trying to calm myself only to accidently move it forward and let out a shrill squeak that seemed to be quiet enough for only me to hear.

"She has agreed to tell us the tale of her survival and her experience that night after we eat and drink to her health and good fortune!" A roar began from the crowd and I saw an explosion of excitement overcome those below us as food began disappearing faster than I could blink.

I sat down after Dis gave me a warm smile and sat down herself.

"Are you alright?" I heard from my left.

I swallowed before I turned and looked at the member of the royal family that only made my paranoia worse.

Fili.

I opened my mouth to reply but I couldn't form any words and could only nod.

Behind him I saw Thorin looking at me with his usual scowl and Dis with her lightened expression as my eyes quickly looked down to my lap where I clenched my fists trying to calm myself.

"Did something happen?" he asked. I couldn't bring myself to answer as I took a quaky breath.

"Did someone hurt you?"

I looked down to my arm where my sleeve had rolled up to reveal where Gnok had grabbed me the night before. There were three discolored spots there.

I managed to shake my head as I sniffled and swallowed the lump in my throat.

"No," I choked, "I'm fine."

He was quiet for a moment as I hastily covered the marks of Gnok's brutality.

"I'm just nervous," I insisted as I forced a laugh, "It's nothing." I gave him a rushed smile as I glanced over.

"You're losing hope aren't you?" he whispered to me as he put his elbows on the table.

I opened my mouth to deny his speculation but he spoke too quickly.

"My father used to say that when you begin to lose hope and when you begin to fall into despair it meant that you had been strong for too long," he whispered as I watched his fists begin to tighten, "I should have found him by now. If only I had sent out the scouts sooner. Please forgive me." Our eyes locked for a moment and I began to relax without knowing why.

"You've done more than anyone," I managed to say, "I don't know how to thank you for everything. There is nothing for me to forgive; you haven't wronged me in any way."

"But I could do more," he insisted as he blinked and looked away.

"Like what?" I whispered, "You've done all that you can and even more than was necessary."

"Are you saying that I should have given up by now?" he asked as he looked back with a flare of anger. I bit my lip as I looked away, back to my lap.

"N-No." I stuttered as I locked my jaw as my chest heaved with pain.

"I'm not going to give up," he stated, "I learned that a long time ago from someone who refused to let me give up when my father was missing."

"What was her name? That girl you met on the outside?" I asked with a sudden curiosity building in my chest.

"Well…I never asked her name. Whoever she was, she got me to my father before he died. I owe her everything for those last few moments that I had…She wasn't a figure of my imagination. She really was real," he insisted before pausing, "It's very strange how much you remind me of her."

* * *

**Alrighty! **

**So there were a few last minute changes and additions as I was attempting to upload and I really hope that they added to the story and didn't retract from it at all. It's actually SUPER bad in dwarven culture to hit a woman/child so I kinda wanted to involve that because I needed to show you how much Gnok really does downright despise her. It does happen at times though but very rarely! **

**Also with the line of Glorna's that says that they are all that Kara has left to put her through the guilt trip and to almost cement her to that place and to actually show that she really does have no where else to go. **

**So please leave me your thoughts of this chapter in that beautiful box below and I will return soon with the next chapter!**

**Farewell! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello and welcome back readers! I give you another rather long chapter and I hope that it pleases you!**

**Chapter 15! At your service!**

* * *

_"They came over here!" I heard one of them snarl. The other moved past him and towards another tree where he picked up something._

_"Straw-colored hair," he hissed, "She's here somewhere." I looked back at the boy who began fiddling with the knife in his hand and didn't seem to hear what they said. _

_"Close, by the looks of these tracks," the first one said as he kicked aside the leg of a corpse, "You go north and I'll keep heading this way." I turned to my companion to get his attention._

_"There's two of them and one is coming this way!" I mouthed to him as I tightened my grip on the knife._

_"Stay here!" he mouthed back as he began moving backwards. I reached over and snagged the bottom of his coat._

_"Don't!" I gave him a hard look, "We can get him together; just wait for him to get closer!" I saw his annoyance as he bent his knees and got close to me. _

_It didn't take long for him to follow the tracks we had made to the pine tree that we had just been at. He scanned the ground with intent as the boy turned to me and made a sign that I didn't quite understand. I shook my head and shrugged._

_"I'll go around," he mouthed, "You get his attention." _

_I nodded my understanding and he began to silently move away. I waited a moment until he was far enough away until I began moving in the opposite direction to find a twig to step on. _

_Snap._

_I saw the man's head turn at the noise and make eye contact with me. His dark eyes were filled with evil._

_"There you are," he hissed as a large wildcat smile crossed his face, "We've been looking for you." _

* * *

It was strange that the fear and the hopelessness that I felt seemed to go away whenever Fili spoke.

"Would you tell me about her?" I asked casually as we both began to fill our plates with the delicious morsels that surrounded us.

"At first she was a wreck," he stated, "She wouldn't stop crying after I pulled her from the…" A guard had approached and stood at attention behind us.

"Sir," he began, "I apologize for the interruption but I must speak with you."

"Now?" he questioned as he gave me an awkward glance.

"I'm sorry but it's important."

"Pardon me," he sighed as he rose, "I shall return." He carefully took my hand and planted a small kiss upon it. I felt my cheeks turn red as I watched him begin walking away with the guard following beside him. Within a few seconds he disappeared through the archway and with him had gone my peace of mind.

I looked back to my plate and couldn't refuse my mouth the simple taste of a small meat pie that I had selected. The savory sauce melted in my mouth as I took bite after bite trying to calm myself once more. My chest heaved in pain and the mush that was in my mouth quickly began to taste like sand.

I dropped the piece of meat back onto the plate and leaned back into my chair.

"Is it not good?" I heard Thorin ask across Fili's empty seat.

"I-It's…" I tried to say as I dropped my hands to my lap, "It's not the food, milord. I'm just a little out of sorts." I could feel his icy stare on the side of my face as I cautiously glanced over at him.

"You're just like her," he whispered.

"What?" I asked the comment taking me by surprise.

He didn't reply as he took a large bite of the slice of meat in front of him. It truly bothered me that he had a grudge against my mother but it was a grudge of deep feeling.

"Kàra?" I heard Dis call down the table interrupting my analysis, "Are you feeling well?" My eyes shifted from him to her.

"Aye, but I'm going for some air," I stated simply as I stood carefully from the table, "Please excuse me." I walked behind their chairs looking at all the possible ways to escape, I realized that each had guards posted on them that I was sure wouldn't allow me, of all people, through. My only option to get away from this was to one of the small isolated balconies that stretched along the outer wall.

I walked over as subtlety as I could and stared out into the walls and caverns of my home. Most of the lights had been dimmed as I rested my hands on the railing and struggled to breathe. The cooler air that surrounded me helped as I closed my eyes and wished that when they opened I would be somewhere far away.

I could see my father through my eyelids, his bright and smiling face that wrinkled only when the emotions were genuine. I could see the house that we had in Luneside and remembered the cracks and groans it would make whenever the wind blew too hard. And the front door that would never fit right no matter how many afternoons my father and I would spend trying to fix it.

The crooked front door.

The one I walked out every year to trek through the town and woods to visit the grave of my mother.

I had the entire way memorized and I began walking through my mind seeing every bit and piece. Before long I was at the entrance of the cave and I carefully found each foothold to get myself to the bottom. I carefully knelt down in front of her tombstone and began to clean the vines and moss that had grown on it through the year. I read the inscription although I knew it by heart.

_Tarra, daughter of Trovin and Kalra, _

_Wife of Rodan_

_Mother of Kàra_

I recited a small prayer to Mahal although my faith in him was slipping at this moment before I repeated one of the verses from her last words.

_"I pray you'll be my eyes  
And watch her where she goes  
And help her to be wise  
Help me to let go"_

The last line held special meaning for me as I placed a kiss on the tombstone before I rose to my feet to leave as I had always done. I didn't want to let go, it was my fault she was dead, but in a way I knew that if I was to move on with my life I would have to.

Then something broke the silence of my memory.

"Kàra?"

I opened my eyes with the disappointment that I was still at the balcony, and looked back to see Dis standing behind me.

"I'm sorry," I whispered as I turned to her, "I was just…"

"I knew that something was wrong," she interrupted, "You don't have to speak if you do not wish to."

"It's a little more complicated than that," I whispered as she walked over and stood beside me.

"May I ask why?"

"It's not important," I shook my head and turned back to lean on the railing, "I'm sorry for troubling you." Trying to tell her would only cause even more trouble for me. Glorna and Gnok had surely changed from the friends that I known as a child. They were dangerous and if I uttered a word of anything to anyone, I feared their wrath.

"I know you're lying," she stated, "I am a mother of two troublemaking boys; I have had many years of practice." I didn't give her any acknowledgement as I dropped my head and silently prayed for her to leave.

"I will not force you to explain yourself," she said softly, "But do not give up hope, child."

"I haven't!" I insisted as I quickly looked back at her, only to regret my words when I saw the stern look on her face.

"Yet you're afraid," she whispered, "and you feel like your world is crashing down around you while you're standing alone with no one beside you."

I bit my lip and dropped my head once again.

"I understand that feeling," she replied, "and I almost lost myself to it. When we buried my husband I fell into that dark pit and it took years for me to be pulled out. Do not lose hope, child, not until you know for certain."

She moved a strand of my hair out from my face.

It was such a tender motion like something my own mother would have done.

"I'm sorry," I whispered as I felt my throat tighten at the mere thought, "I just don't know..."

"Shh," she put her hand on mine, "If anyone is to apologize then it should be me, maybe asking this of you was too much. Glorna gave me the impression that everything was well with you." I raised my eyebrows.

"She did?"

"She said that you weren't bothered by the questions and that you had told her the tale many times. It was selfish for me to ask but I hoped that maybe you might have known something about my husband since you were out there. Fili never speaks of it and it has been so hard to let go after all these years. He was the love of my life and I miss him so dearly."

"I understand," I recounted as I bit my lip and glanced away, "I'm sure that anyone would have done the same. I know I would have." She sighed loudly and seemed to rub something from her face.

"Then please allow me to ask," she started again, "Did you see him? My son or my husband?"

I paused for a moment.

"I may have but I do not know for certain."

Her eyes lit up like a child's on their birthday. It was such a sight to behold, her blazing blue eyes that she shared with her son shone brightly like a cut sapphire.

"If I am not interrupting," we heard someone say from behind us. We both turned inwards to see Bervic in the middle of a bow, his long braided locks falling beside his face.

"I'd like to ask Kàra for the first dance." He offered his hand to me in a courteous and respectful manner.

"Now isn't a good time," I insisted as I glared at his outstretched hand.

"No, it's fine," Dis gave him a respectful nod, "If I have waited this long, I am sure I can wait a little while longer."

"But I-I don't know how to dance," I lied.

But it wasn't entirely a lie. I knew certain steps of specific dances that I learned in Luneside for celebrations and weddings but those were for the leads of the dances of men. The dwarven dances that I may have known as a child were all lost to me.

"Well," he began, "I can teach you." I fought to hold in a snarl as I looked at Dis who gave me a small nod.

"This is a celebration for you," she stated, "Now go and enjoy yourself."

I struggled to keep the disappointment from showing on my face as I hesitantly took his hand.

He led me back into the grand hall where I could see at least fourteen couples beginning to line up. He guided me over and we aligned to what the others were doing.

"Now it's really simple," he began as the people began moving, "Take my hand." He offered it as he turned to the side. I did as I was told and we walked forwards towards the main table and took a bow to the only two that were still sitting there, Thorin and Kili. I glanced up to see that Thorin was eyeing me coldly as he leaned on his armrest with his chin resting against his fingers.

"And turn," Bervic continued as he spun around. I followed suit, although a little behind, and we repeated the steps to bow to the crowd.

"Step forward," Bervic whispered as he took my hand and placed his other on my waist, "And to the side." He walked me forward and I stared at my feet trying to keep from stepping on him. I felt the weight of the room's stares as Bervic he extended to me and drew me in close.

"Now circle." He spun me back around and we walked around each other. The whole time he never seemed to look away from me until we found ourselves back into the line. I felt my face turn red as I allowed him to lead me through another series of steps that were relatively simple.

And before I knew it, the song ended.

"Do you have it?" he asked, "I can show you again." I shook my head.

"I think I've got it," I replied as I gave him a small curtsey, "Thank you." I just wanted to get away from him before someone else asked me to dance. I turned and began to walk away quickly before he could say any more when I managed to run into someone.

"Oh!" I muttered, "Forgive me." They turned around and at their enormity I couldn't help but stare. He was at least half a foot taller than I was and his tattoos were just as menacing as the stare he gave me.

"Be careful," he replied with his hard and gruff voice. The large scar across his eyebrow caught my attention as I struggled to reply.

"A-Aye, I will." I turned and began to walk towards the table as fast as I dared as I stared at the ground.

I sat down quietly in my chair and pinched my hand trying to calm myself.

"Feeling any better?" Thorin asked.

"A little," I replied, "Your sister is very kind."

"She got it from our mother," he stated, "She always was the clearheaded one."

"Oh," I whispered hesitantly unsure if any other answer would make him angry.

"I must apologize for my rash decisions," he grunted, "It was wrong of me to…" He trailed off.

"It has been forgotten," I replied as I turned to look at him, "I had the best rest there than anywhere else."

I heard him chuckle.

It was such a nice sound to hear as he looked down at me.

"Tarra, I…" his eyes widened a moment as he groaned and looked away. I gave him a moment to recover from his mistake that seemed to hurt him deeply.

"You knew her well?" I asked when he readjusted himself to stare at those that were dancing.

"You could say that," he whispered, "I knew her since we were children."

"Father hardly spoke of her and I can barely remember her before she died. What was she like?" I questioned as I saw his eyes glaze over for a moment in remembrance and then a small smile crossed his face.

"Much like you are now," he said, "Stubborn and bold. She never backed down from a fight, no matter the opponent." I couldn't hold back a smile.

"She was the bravest dwarrowdam I had ever met," he remembered before going quiet.

"I'm sorry she hurt you," I whispered after a few moments.

He didn't say anything and I didn't expect him to. Those were the words that I would have had to say eventually and I hoped that in time, he would learn to see who I was and not likeness of my mother.

* * *

I sat at the table for a while drinking the ale as I watched the crowd. They were much livelier than the men in Luneisde and much more likely to brawl amongst themselves while the dwarf-women stood and talked amongst themselves. It was actually quite funny to see two or three fights break out between a pair of squabbling dwarves who were too drunk to understand what they were fighting about.

One couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm glad to see that you're in a better mood," a soft voice whispered from beside me.

"I want you to tell us everything," Glorna said softly in my ear, her moist breath disgusted me, "Don't spare any detail. Gnok and I want to know everything."

I took a swig of the ale that sat in front of me and carefully turned to her.

"And if I don't?" I spat while feeling a small amount of courage from my slightly drunken state.

"Then Gnok will beat the truth out of you!" she smiled, "And I will enjoy every bit of it." I felt her hand squeeze into my neck and I tensed my shoulder trying to fight back.

She suddenly released me and with a small pat on the head began walking back down to her family where Gnok gave me a wicked stare until she had sat down.

I wanted to be strong as I had in the healing cavern against Thorin but something just seemed to keep me from fighting back. Wheither it was the weakness of holding onto the hope that Bordan was still out there and that he was still alive or that it was the reality that they were the only ones that would have ever taken me in. The latter seemed to be a fool's hope if they hated me this much.

They wanted something from me besides my father's halls. And the only thing different about me compared to anyone else was the Eye of Mahal.

* * *

**Alright so some logical thinking here that leads to speculations! Huzzah! **

**The whole Glorna incident right there at the end...for some odd reason, while I was writing it I kept imagining the scene in Alice in Wonderland (Burton film) where Alice's sister is telling her about her engagement and that everything in her life was already decided. I guess that could be a small comparison to this...except instead of being a social oddball...you're beaten to a bloody pulp...uhh..yeah.. that makes sense... **

**So anyways today has been a rather lovely day and I hope that it has been one for everyone out there! **

**School starts up later this week so updates might take a little longer than they have been recently, just a fair warning. **

**But I hope that you begin this school year with a fantastic view on this world because it is a good world...there's just some bad people who make it that way. **

**I ORDER YOU TO LEAVE A REVIEW! **

**(my inner Dwalin is coming out ;) should be obvious that he's in there somewhere!)**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Hey guys! I just posted another story that takes place in the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles world! It's in third person and I'm a little skeptical if I should keep it that way. I'm really used to first person and I was just winging it but I would SOOO appreciate it if you could give it a little look and let me know if I should keep it that way or change it to the OC's point of view!_**

**_Many thanks! You're awesome!_**

* * *

_I turned to him and began backing away._

_"__Just come quietly," he said as he pulled out a long jagged dagger from his belt, "and I won't hurt that sweet little face."__Out of the corner of my vision I saw the young dwarf beginning to move closer to the man._

_"__Where are we going?" I asked trying to keep his attention as I continued to back away._

_"__You'll find out."_

_"__What if I don't want to go?" _

_"__You'll come with me anyways."__I raised my knife in my defense when my retreat was halted by a tree._

_"__No I won't," I snarled before I took a swipe at him with the knife.__It connected to his cheek as I pulled back and swung around the tree to use it as a shield if I had to.__He growled loudly as he lunged at me and grabbed my hair.__I cried out softly in pain as he began pulling me towards him until his grip loosened and a burbling sound came from his mouth.__He fell to the ground and I saw the young dwarf standing there holding his blood-coated knife._

_"__Are you okay?" he asked._

_"__I'm fine," I replied as I began rubbing my scalp to get rid of the stinging sensation, "Are you okay?"_

_"__Yeah," he answered, "I-I…I just never killed someone before."_

_"__Neither have I," I whispered, "But there's another one heading north."_

_"__He's going to come looking when he realizes that something is wrong," the boy said as he began wiping his knife off.__He stared down at his shirt an extra moment as he looked at the blood before he stuck the knife into his belt._

_"__Come on," I whispered as I walked past him with my knife drawn, ready for anything._

* * *

A loud shout stopped my speculation and brought my attention back to the party. Thorin was standing in his seat and held the attention of the entire hall with his sister standing beside him.

She gave him a grateful smile before giving me a sideways glance.

It was time.

I could feel sweat beading on my forehead and my palms becoming clammy as Dis announced it to the crowd. They begin clapping and shouting with excitement and encouragement before quieting down to nothing as I stood from the chair.

My rapid breaths sent chills down my arms and legs as I tried to find the words to say.

"I-I…"I attempted but nothing came out except for a semi-loud squeak. I heard a small murmur from the crowd as they began chuckling amongst themselves.

"I can't help but wonder," I managed to say loudly after a few moments, "If my story will help some of you find the peace and…closure…that you've been searching for all this time. Or if it will reopen the wounds and the pain that you once struggled against. But seeing at how many of you have come I can only hope that those who would be hurt by my experiences have chosen not to attend."

There was a soft whisper that rolled through the crowd as I looked back at the table. Thorin gave Dis a small glance as she stared at me with an encouraging smile.

"Some of you have called it a miracle that I survived that night and others say that it is a blessing," I continued as I looked at the back of the hall, "But it has been nothing more than a torment and a curse that haunts me every waking moment." Another murmur could be heard as my eyes wandered to the chandler on the ceiling while my vision became foggy.

"I-I," I stuttered as I pressed onto my injured arm trying to keep myself from crying, "I shouldn't be alive and you all know that and it's what you've expected all these years. I-I know it all too well and it wasn't by mere luck or by divine intervention that I am standing before you this day." My eyes lowered and I scanned the crowd as I choked on my next words. By mere chance they settled on small Gimli that looked up at me with an anxious expression. He sat beside a large dwarf with a serious and concentrating face that was staring at the ground with Oin and his trumpet to his right. He shook his head at me when I opened my mouth to continue.

"The night that you all remember as distinctly as I do fills us all with anger, pain and so much suffering, too much to speak of. Just know that although I managed to survive through possibly, the darkest moment of my life, I did not leave…unscathed." I stood there feeling fear and the hurt beginning to come back as my eyes traveled from the floor back to the ceiling.

Gimli's words echoed in my head as I felt the stare of Glorna pulling me in different directions. I didn't have to do this but my ever growing fear of my vision of Gnok striking me down propelled me onward despite my souls anguish.

But I knew that I couldn't explain everything, I wouldn't tell everything. How would they know the difference? My suspicion made perfect sense to me. It explained everything. Why they were tearing my home to pieces. Why they were keeping me close and scarcely let me from their sights. They were searching for the Eye this entire time.

They were getting impatient, that's why Gnok had begun to escalate with his threats because they know that I have it.

They know.

"They attacked my home," I said as anger began to build in my chest as I found myself to be glaring at Gnok, "My mother and I fled through the window while my father stayed behind to ensure our escape. There were screams everywhere as she dragged me through the mountain to the front gates. And we got out."

"There were bandits everywhere, chasing us through the dark," I forced myself to look away when I felt the overbearing guilt that I had managed to suppress begin to stir into the mixture of feelings inside of me, "When we came to the river I could barely walk, I was so tired. She carried me across the water and when we got to the other side…she collapsed from exhaustion and hit her head. I feared that she was gone." I felt my voice beginning to crack as I got louder and louder as more and more regret and guilt kindled the furnace that burned inside of me.

"But she woke up and with those pursuing us getting closer our last option was that I continue on. She tied together old firewood and whatever driftwood I could find to make a raft. I begged her to not give up as we said our good-byes, 'b-be brave lass, d-don't…cry.'" My self control broke at this point as I remembered her bloody face, tears began pouring out of my eyes like a waterfall as I felt a sharp pain in my chest, "B-But she sent me down the river with whatever strength she had left and I live everyday with the guilt that I had left her there to die." The air in the room was heavy and I could hear nothing but silence as I closed my eyes and put my hands to my head. The flood of emotions that I felt wouldn't subside no matter what I said. Everything kept building as though my chest was ready to explode.

"I left her there!" I shouted as I felt myself beginning to collapse, "I let my mother die for me and if it weren't for the kindness of an estranged and lost dwarf-boy looking for his father I would have died in that river! I should have died!" My voice echoed off the walls as I repeated the last sentence over and over as I put my hands over my ears.

"I should have died! I should be dead!"

I screamed.

I cried as I felt my mother's necklace burning on my side.

I clutched my chest as I struggled to breathe as I fell to my knees.

My cries became chokes as I felt the world beginning to darken around me. All of my muscles begin to tense up as I began coughing violently.

I heard a loud roar coming from the crowd as they began to approach like a mob but they all suddenly stopped by the echoes of the loudest voice coming from behind me.

"What is this?" it boomed through the room, "You're throwing a party without me? I'm appalled! You should have at least waited for the toast!"

I recognized the voice.

"Now, where is my niece?"

Bordan.

* * *

I found myself frozen in place, the same as the entire room.

"That's the welcome I get?" he calls through the room, "Confused awe?" I couldn't bring my body to move as I felt my heart begin pounding like a hammer.

"You're supposed to be dead!" Gnok shouted from his table.

"And yet I'm not!" Bordan replied, "And by the way! What have you done to my halls? I asked you to watch them, not take over them!" I heard no reply as I heard his heavy boots echo from the walls through my next series of coughs.

"Durin's beard! Kàra? Kàra?" he exclaimed fearfully as he rushed over to my side, "Look at me, lass! Come on, now…What have you done to her?" I felt his rough hand carefully move my head so that I faced him. He was completely filthy and disheveled. A dark bruise was prominent on his cheek and his eye patch was missing. His beard was shorter than it was eighteen days ago, singed at the bottom from what I could see.

I felt his hand wrap around my face and he stroked my hair gently. He got no response from anyone.

"I demand an answer!" he shouted as he looked over at where Glorna and Gnok stood.

"We've done nothing," Gnok hissed.

"Then how do you explain this? Look at her! What have you done to her?"

"She's just overreacting," Glorna snapped, "She's fine."

"This is overreacting? Look at her Glorna! Look at her!" he shouted.

"You're alive," I sobbed as I leaned up and wrapped my arms around his neck carefully, "Bordan! I was afraid! I was so afraid!"

"I know! I know!" I could hear the fear and the pain in his words as he pulled me close again, "I know. I'm sorry, lass. I'm so sorry."

"Don't leave me!" I cried into his shoulder, "Please! Don't leave me again!"

"I won't! I promise!" he choked, "I'm sorry. Let's go home." He released me for a moment and gently took my arm in the precise spot that Gnok had grabbed me. The dull ache that emanated from the bruises flooded my body with fear and made my blood run cold.

"No!" I screamed as I fought away from him. I crawled backwards on the ground and looked up in fear to somehow see Gnok standing over me like a giant mountain. His eyes were filled with glee and he began rolling his sleeves up. The walls of the hall were gone and I sat alone on the ground as darkness seemed to grab me from every angle. I kept screaming in fear as hands seemed to suddenly appear and then vanish.

"Kàra!" I heard someone shouting as I thrashed on the ground.

"No! No!" I screamed as I clenched my fist and lunged after him.

"Stop!" I heard someone command as I tackled Gnok to the ground with my fist raised high.

Suddenly the darkness was gone and Bordan laid under me with a frightened look upon his face. I sat there frozen for a moment as I began shaking in fear.

"B-Bordan?" I whispered as I looked at my fist and then back at him. My eyes widened as I confusedly looked up to where Gnok actually stood.

"What's happening to me?" I whispered to myself as I eased myself off of my uncle and continued to stare to my hands as he groaned in pain.

Quivering I looked up from them and saw Thorin and the tattooed dwarf standing over me with what seemed to be...understanding? I looked around the room and saw so many people staring at me, some with fear, others had confused and the rest seemed to blend together, their eyes turning dark and their pale faces melted away into the white trees.

I laid in the grass feeling the cold air around me as their eyes bore down on me.

"Stop!" I cried as I covered my eyes with my hands, "Please just stop!"

"Kàra!" I heard Bordan 's voice on the wind, "Relax! I'm here!"

"No! You're heading south! I'm running to the moutain!" I suddenly felt the pain of the arrow through my arm and I screamed as I felt the shaft snap.

"They won't stop! They're coming for it! They killed mother! They killed that boy! They killed you! They'll never stop!"

I felt the colors of the world swirling in my vision and my head spinning in so many different directions. Almost as though I felt a thousand arrows shoot into my heart, I couldn't breathe.

A few seconds passed and I found myself beside a pile of vomit and my throat burning.

I could hear Bordan calling to me but he sounded so far away as I felt my energy draining.

My heart began pounding and my head felt as though it were under the constant pounding of a blacksmith's hammer. Ringing began to echo in my ears as I thrashed on the ground wailing at the pain.

"Oin!" I heard Dis cry out as everything suddenly went cold and began moving as though time had slowed.

"Everybody get back!" Thorin shouted.

My eyes began to close and my voice vanished.

"Oh Mahal! What have I done?" The lights began fading in and out as I felt myself slipping from this world. Loud running footsteps approached.

"Kàra! Kàra can you hear me?" I felt the cold stone floor against my back as shadows overcame my vision.

"Oin, what's going on?"

"She's slipping away!"

"Then do something!"

"Do what? This is no physical ailment!"

"Is she going to die?"

It took a few moments before I opened my eyes weakly and stared at the concerned faces that stared down at me. I was back in the grand hall with five people that stood over me silently. They all looked afraid…Thorin, Bordan, Fili, Dis and Glorna.

"I want to go home," I managed to whisper as my vision began blurring, "I want Papa." I saw Bordan sob for a moment.

"I'm sorry lass!" he uttered, "I didn't make it in time! They got there first. Forgive me, lass! Oh, forgive me!" I heard his words, father was dead, but I felt nothing.

"I want to go home," I repeated.

"Aye," Bordan said as he grasped my hand, "I'll take you home! Stay with me! Don't leave me!" I could see that he was crying steadily and flashes of light passed through my vision. I felt the warm arms of the boy around me as I felt myself beginning to go cold.

"For you know, once even I, was a little child," I whispered as my mind began to go numb, "And I was afraid, but a gentle someone always came to dry all my tears. Trade sweet sleep the fears and to give a kiss…goodnight." I moved my hand through his grasp and, with my knuckle; I caught one of his tears.

"Kàra," he whispered as another tear took the place of the one I had taken.

"Everything will be fine in the morning," I muttered softly as he took my hand once more, "The rain will be gone in the morning."

"And you'll still be here?" I heard Fili whisper drawing the attention of the circle.

"I'll still be here…in the m-morning." Was the only thing that I said before my vision went black.

I then felt myself slipping away into the darkness with their shouts and screams fading into nothing. I kept falling, deeper and deeper into a bottomless despair where no light dared enter, where no relief could be seen.

Where I knew I may never return.

* * *

**Alright so this chapter in itself had been written at least three times...I looked up a few incidences of PTSD because that is really what I wanted to get across here...**

**There's a lot of trauma that goes into something like this and sometimes, people can't keep it together...especially when they start expecting the worst out of people and when they get nervous...**

**So I would definitely love to hear if you think that maybe I should have rewritten this chapter again (because I'm still kinda not happy with it) and if you could write a few words and give me a little feedback on how you think this little breakdown of hers is going to affect her later in the story? **

**(omg I just turned this into an assignment...Sorry! School has started and I'm getting totally paranoid!) **


	17. Chapter 17

_We found the second man sitting against a large boulder with a large gash in his head and half of his organs spilling out onto the grass.__His eyes were wide open through the streaks of blood that ran down his face._

_"__Someone else is out here," I whispered cautiously.__I looked over at the boy who was examining something on the ground._

_"__I think I know who," he stuttered as he reached down to pick up whatever it was that had caught his attention.__He held it up to me and I saw a long strip of leather that had a small pendant on it._

_The pendant was gold and had a clan seal on it that I didn't recognize.__I could spot a raven in the image and part of a mountain but there was too much dirt and blood on it to make anything else out._

_"__Da," he whispered as he quickly wrapped the pendant around his hand and began frantically searching the area, "Da!"__He began yelling into the trees._

_"__Shh!" I hissed as I slapped my hand over his mouth.__He ripped it off angrily as I pointed to a small trail of blood that led away from the body._

_"__No," the boy whispered in disbelief as he stumbled after it.__I followed behind him steadily as we broke through the trees to a small clearing._

_Sometimes the blood would be just one or two drops but it was usually a steady stream as we continued along after it until it led us to another dead man.__But the trail continued past him, up and over a small mound of dirt where a tree had fallen and its roots had been pulled up._

_I could hear the boy beginning to pant as he moved up and over to take the first look._

_I didn't see his face but I heard him let out a small choking sound as his body froze._

_"__Da?" he whispered._

* * *

I don't know what happened.

I didn't know where I was.

I don't know how long it took.

And I don't know what brought me back.

All I can remember is being in the dark where it seemed that no light existed with nothing but pure emotion controlling me.

All I could think of was my parents.

They were both gone…and it was all my fault.

I abandoned them both to die, mother at the river, and father at Luneside.

They wanted to protect me.

Me.

And I left them to die alone.

I was weak.

I let Gnok hurt me and I let Glorna control me.

The secret was out and it was all my fault.

I failed my mother.

I should be dead…I want to die.

But being in this dark place, locked away with nothing but my pain and suffering meant that I was still alive. Although I was alone; no deceased loved ones to welcome me, no great halls where Mandos waited. My heart was still beating somewhere out there and that my soul was trapped somewhere inside here.

I wanted to give up and let the blankness engulf me. I sat there waiting for what felt like years for it to just smudge me out of existence but instead of eternal darkness, a soft light had begun to grow in the dark prison. It began as a small dot and began to grow like the rising sun, chasing away the darkness that surrounded me. Shielding my eyes, I looked up and saw it getting stronger. I remained coiled up in the corner of my cell as I tucked my face into my knees with the relief that death had finally come to take me. But I heard voices echoing around me.

"This is all my fault!"

"You can't blame yourself, Dis!"

"What did you do to her!?"

"Kàra? Kàra!"

"Oin, there's got to be something!"

They were so loud. So overpowering. I closed my eyes and covered my ears trying to block them out but they refused to quiet down no matter how I howled for them to stop.

Then they faded away as suddenly as they appeared.

After a while another voice began coming through the black.

"Kàra?" they said in a soft voice that didn't overcome me, "Can you hear me?"

I opened my mouth to reply but nothing came out.

"Are you there?" the voice blew past me as though it had been caught by the wind.

I uttered a soft cough trying to find my voice as I fought to get to my feet.

I fell back to the ground after my first try, my coordination suddenly absent.

"Kàra?" it was becoming clearer.

"I-I am h-here," I managed to whisper as the light began to dim slightly, "I'm here!"

"Don't leave me child," they said, "Please, I need you." I could hear the pain in their voice as they spoke.

"Uncle?" I called out as the light began to fade.

"Come back to me," he sobbed.

"Uncle? Bordan! I'm still here!"

I continued to scream out for him until long after the light had ceased to exist.

I gasped for air as I took several deep breaths and felt sudden warm tears run down my face. My body quaked uncontrollably as I fell back to the darkness and began screaming into it in pain and in rage as my heart began tearing itself apart. I clenched my fists and grinded my teeth together trying to find any sort of relief from my agony.

I sobbed.

I shouted and screamed.

I thrashed around on the ground.

And at that moment I realized…

My death could wait.

* * *

Time passed.

I don't know how much.

Everything seemed like one big nightmare that would never end.

I didn't sleep.

All I did was stare into the nothing.

I never saw anyone else which proved that I was still alive.

It was just me.

* * *

In the blackness I heard a small whisper.

"Hello?" I called out as the light began appearing once again, "Uncle? Someone? Anyone?"

"I don't think there's much hope," I heard, "It's been over a week. I fear she has been lost."

"I'm here!" I shouted, my voice cracking, as I crawled weakly along the ground, "I'm here!" The voices went silent for a moment as I rose from the ground before falling once again.

"But there is still hope," I heard a different voice reply, "I'm not giving up on her."

There was a sigh.

"How is your mother?" the first voice asked.

"Not well, I haven't seen her this bad since father passed."

"It's not her fault."

"She won't listen to me, or anyone else who tells her otherwise."

"No one knew what those memories would do to her. She mustn't blame herself. Had she known what had happened to her before the celebration, what drove her to madness, things may have ended differently."

"It wasn't just the memories."

"What are you saying boy?"

"It was Glorna and Gnok."

My heart froze for a moment as I found my way to my feet. I stood there shakily for a moment before I attempted to take a step.

I felt myself leaning forward again to fall and bent my knees. I pushed off with all I could muster and landed soundlessly farther than from where I had begun.

"Do you have any proof?"

"No, but the circumstances just seem too coincidental. I don't know how to explain it but I think they pushed her to the edge. You saw the bruises yourself, who knows what else they could have done to her."

"No one knows how she obtained those! It could have just been an accident! You need proof that they are the reason for her descent into madness and until then I would recommend keeping your thoughts to yourself. They may be suspicious folk but they have friends on the outside that could make things difficult for you."

"I don't care! Kàra would be worth all the trouble." There was a pause between heartbeats as I laid on the ground, "I owe her everything."

"Fili?" I called out, my voice hoarse, "Hello! Fili! I'm here!"

"Do you really think she's the girl you saved, brother?"

"I know she is."

"How do you know?"

"She knows your lullaby. I sang it to her during the storm, when she was frightened so that it would calm her."

"You never told us that."

"There's a lot I haven't told you of that night."

The light began fading.

"No!" I screamed as I struggled to move towards it again, "No! No! No! Fili! I'm here! I'm still here! Hello?" I reached out for it but the shadows had swallowed it whole once again.

My throat felt as though I had swallowed ten knives. I cursed the darkness as I rolled onto my back and couldn't bring myself to cry. I was all out of tears.

* * *

"Kàra?" I heard through the shadows around me, "I know you're still in there."

I tried to move my body but felt paralyzed.

"Of course I am!" I tried to call out. There was no sound.

"Lass," they said again through a cracked and strained voice, it was Bordan. I felt my body move for just a split second, as if I were lying on a boat and we had hit a small wave.

"It's been a long time," he stated sadly, "I-I want you to know that it's okay to go. I don't want you to hurt anymore." I felt irritation beginning to grow.

"I'm not leaving!" I wanted to shout at him, "I'm staying here to be with you!"

"Tell your mother and father how much I miss them," I felt the pressure of a kiss on my forehead, "and if you happen to see a dwarrowdam with the name of Ridta, tell her…" I heard him struggle on his words.

"Tell her…"

"Uncle! I'm not leaving you!"

"That she was everything to me."

"Don't you give up on me!"

"I love you, child," he whispered as I felt his hand on my face, "More than anything and…." He choked.

"I'm sorry I was late."

The wave motion occurred again and I listened to the sound of fading footsteps as I laid there completely unable to move.

* * *

The silence was continuous and began driving me insane as I fought to do anything with my body. It remained completely stationary and the screeches and screams that I held in my head would do nothing but give me extreme migraines.

I don't know how much time had passed since Bordan said his final good-bye and the only people who ever came in after him were there to also bid me farewell. The only voices that I could recognize was Dis, Oin, and Bervic as they came and went with the sound of a door shutting behind their loud footsteps.

I kept fighting, trying to get my body to cooperate as I heard the door open once again.

"Keep it short Fili," I heard someone say before the door shut again, "Bordan says this is the last time before he seals the room."

Footsteps began approaching and stopped on the left side of the bed.

"Kàra," he whispered as I felt his hand slip into mine, "There's something we both need to know before you…" It frightened me to feel that there was a bandage around his knuckles and that parts of his hand felt unnatural.

"I…" I heard his voice cracking, "I know you're still in there, somewhere! Probably scared, or losing hope yourself, but in there still because you're strong and I know that! And I know because, fifty-eight years ago I found a girl floating in the river, cold and alone and I saved her. From there I took her to that cave and kept her warm and calm through a thunderstorm. She, in turn, helped me find Da even though she had just lost her mother and from there I never knew what had happened to her. I know that you are her! I told you that I owe her everything for that chance. I am in your debt, Kàra, daughter of Rodan…and I hope that you still remember what it was you did for me. They're going to seal you in here. If you don't come back, this is going to become your tomb."

As much as I fought against myself and with how frantically I tried, my body still refused to move. My headaches began to come back, but I didn't care, I mentally thrashed inside of my body as I felt his hand begin to tremble.

Time passed and he was silent. Whether waiting for a miracle or trying to by me time, I didn't know.

"Little child, be not afraid," he said softly after I felt his grip on my hand loosen, "The rain pounds harsh against the glass, like an unwanted stranger. There is no danger, I am here tonight." The words struck a chord inside of me, like a blow to the head. There was something different about the way he said them now. There was some sort of magic or tingling sensation to them.

"Little child, be not afraid," his voice was beginning to trail off, "Though thunder explodes, and lightning flash illuminates your tearstained face. I am here tonight."

There was a different feeling as I began to become more aware of my body as if the song had begun to revitalize it. I felt something inside of my chest grow warm as I felt his breath on my arm and the cool air on my face. I could feel the weight of blankets on top of me and the clothes that were pressed against my skin. But there wasn't any pressure on the designated spot of my chest that usually had something there.

The Eye.

It was gone.

I began to panic as I moved my attention to every part of my body that could feel and tried to pinpoint where it had gone. At which point I felt my fingers twitch.

Apparently he did too.

"And someday you'll know that nature is so," his voice was strong and began to fade as I felt his excitement through his hand, "This same rain that draws you near me, falls on rivers and land, and forests and sand makes the beautiful world that you see, in the morning."

Strength grew in my hand as I slowly moved my fingers to tighten around his.

"K-Kàra?" he exclaimed in disbelief, "Can you hear me?"

I felt my mouth open, my real physical mouth, for a moment and utter a soft moan. I tried to turn my head but my neck felt stiff and sore.

"Thorin!" Fili yelled, "Bordan!"

His voice sent my head racing skywards with pain and all I could utter was another moan.

Rustling sounds came from somewhere beyond the room as I fought to open my eyes. At first what I saw was a little crack of light that sent sharp aches through my eyes. I grunted as I hurriedly closed them tightly and moved my head slightly to the left. I clenched my hand around his just for the pure enjoyment of feeling in control of myself again but couldn't enjoy it for long.

The door slammed against the stone wall that left a loud echo bouncing through the room which I could only grunt at instead of placing my hands over my ears.

"Kàra?" I could hear Bordan ask worriedly as his heavy breaths filled my ears. I felt him take my other hand and I proudly clenched as tightly as I could.

"Lass? Can you hear me?" I felt his other hand on my forehead brushing away the hairs that had fallen in my face.

And for the first time in forever,

I smiled.

* * *

**Okay I'm really sorry about this long wait! I know the last chapter was such a cliffhanger but I completely intended for that! :)**

**I hope that this will make up for it. It's basically her just trying to find herself again and trying to find the strength to keep fighting the good'ol fight and to realize that she wants to live and that she has someone and something to live for...maybe? Ehh..Idk you decide as to what you think. **

**I have never been in a coma or anything like that so I hope that I described it as best as I could...although this isn't really a normal coma. There was a time in the Lord of the Rings when Eyown took down the Black Rider (AWESOME) and in the books she was in a coma similar to this I guess. I haven't gotten past the Two Towers...its pretty hard to read them...and I am ashamed to say that. But there was a deleted scene that showed her in this state so...I'm guessing that it works :)**

**I hope you enjoy this and that I'll get to hear from you soon!**


	18. Chapter 18

_"__Da?" he said louder as he jumped down and out of my sight.__I stood there for a moment hearing him beginning to sniffle and cry._

_His father spoke but it was too soft for me to hear anything._

_"__Come on!" the boy insisted, "We've gotta go!"_

_"__Son," I heard a deep voice said loudly, "I'm not going anywhere." __There was a hard cough as I moved to where the boy stood before he disappeared. __I looked down and saw a battered and beaten dwarf with a large gash across his stomach that had been carelessly treated. __The bandage he used was a deep red and brown and part of his armor had been crushed around his shoulder._

_"__But you must Da!" I could see the boy struggling internally. _

_"__I-I can't, my boy," he whispered as his eyes drifted to meet mine, "W-Who's that?"__They both turned to me as I peeked over the roots._

_"__I found her in the river last night. __She h-helped me find you."_

_"__What's your name, lass?"__he coughed as blood began to splatter through his lips._

_ "__It's not important right now," I replied, "We need to get you on your feet."_

_"__The both of you stop!" he spat, "You need to get out of here and find help." __He groaned for a moment before he turned his head to cough again._

_"__But I can't leave you!" the boy insisted._

_"__Yes, you can and you will." __I could see the young dwarf shaking his head in frustration as he lifted his father's arm to pull him to his feet. __His father grunted loudly in pain as the boy tugged at his broken body._

_"__You're hurting him!" I insisted as I moved to his aid, "Put him down!"_

_"__Help me!" the boy snapped in reply as he continued to pull on his injured arm, "Please!"_

* * *

I opened my eyes a little more than I did before and the aches began to subside.

I was in my room, back in my father's halls with Bordan and Fili beside me. They both looked down at me as my eyes shifted to Bordan.

I could see his relieved face to my right with my hand in his. There were tears of joy running down his hand as he kissed the back of my hand.

"Where have you been lass?" he struggled to ask.

I opened my mouth to reply but my voice was gone and I let out a hard cough instead.

"Do you remember anything?" Bordan inquired.

I managed to give a small nod.

"You gave up on me," I whispered softly as his eyes suddenly dropped from mine.

"I-I," he stuttered embarrassedly.

"Ridta…" I coughed again, "wanted me to give her regards." I smiled again.

"I'm sorry," he cried softly as I tightened my grip on his hand.

"You have done nothing wrong…" I started, "I-I had given up too."

The three of us were quiet for a few moments as my eyes drifted to the door where I saw Thorin leaning against the frame, a soft scowl on his face but his eyes filled with relief. But there were shadows of so many people behind him that the darkness masked.

"How long?" I asked.

"Two weeks," Fili replied.

"Durin's beard! What happened?" The two of them looked at each other as I coughed.

"You were overwhelmed," Bordan said, "When I arrived…you were on the verge of breaking. It was so horrible. It was like you weren't there, like you were somewhere else. Your father called it warrior's sickness." He looked away for a moment but turned back with a relieved smile.

"So he's gone…?" I struggled to say, "Father really is gone?" I felt as though I was going to cry but I managed to hold it in. I was sick of crying.

"I'm so sorry," Bordan whispered, "I tried, lass. I tried."

"Fili," Thorin called softly as he motioned for him to leave. There was noise beginning to grow from behind him as though the people behind him objected to the idea.

I felt his warm hand leave mine and I couldn't help but blush as he gave me a second look before disappearing through the door where the shadows had begun to get rowdier than before.

"Kàra?" Bordan inquired after the door shut behind them and we had been left alone, "I do believe this is yours."

He pulled out a small bundle from his pocket and laid it on the bed. I struggled to sit up only to fall back into the pillow.

"What is it?"

"You know what it is," he replied as he began unwrapping it for me.

The flicker of silver danced through the cloth as he untied a small string and pulled the cloth away to reveal the Eye. A huge weight disappeared from my shoulders as I examined it for a moment realizing that it looked much different than I had seen it before. The diamond that had been so clear and pristine began to look cloudy and I could see a small scratch on the silver fitting.

"Thank the gods! What happened to it?" I asked as he slipped it into my hand.

"It fell out of your dress when we brought you here and then you couldn't see through it at all," he stated, "I think that the spell your grandmother cast may have had something to do with it."

"The spell?"

"It's similar to what happened back at Luneside, except the damage wasn't being done to it…It was being done to you." I took a long look into the crystal and could already see that the cloudiness was rapidly fading away.

"We're connected," I muttered as I looked back up at Bordan, "It's getting clearer."

"Is it?" he asked as I showed him. I saw his eye widen with surprise as he carefully pulled my hand closer to get a better look.

"The scratch is starting to go away, also…It was bigger the last time I saw it." It was true. The scratch panned the entire left side of the fitting but hadn't touched the runes at all. Now it was a mere centimeter long and was barely noticeable.

"How did that happen?" Bordan asked.

"I don't quite know," I replied, "It was there when I woke up in the healing hall…I don't even know how long ago now."

"Why were you in there? Did something happen to you?"

My mind drifted back and I quickly remembered the arrow.

"When I got ambushed and…I got shot through the arm," I stated bitterly as I rolled up the undergarment's sleeve carefully to reveal my wound, apparently someone had undressed me when I was brought here. The stitches were gone but the scar that it was going to leave behind was still prominent. When Oin had checked it last, before the 'celebration', he said that it was healing faster than he expected but it was nothing to worry about anymore.

"By my beard!" Bordan exclaimed when he laid his eyes it, "It wasn't poisoned was it?"

My body began to run cold.

"Aye," I replied as I began rolling my sleeves back down, "How did you know?"

"Your father was shot," he whispered before sighing and looking away, "When we were separated I managed to fight off my pursuers and I returned to Luneside, thinking that you were safe. When I arrived there, the main group of bandits that I had spotted had already gone through and destroyed much of the town. I was there for days trying to find your father and when I did he was clinging on to what little life he had left." He shook his head for a moment as I saw anger building in his eyes, "I got him to the apothecary in the town who dressed and cleaned his wound but your father lay dying from a simple arrow wound to his shoulder nonetheless. It was obvious that it had been poisoned but it was…too late for him. I didn't get to him in time."

I squeezed the pendant in my hand as I tried to keep my emotions in check, the last thing I needed was to fall comatose again.

"Has he been buried?" I asked carefully.

"Aye," he replied, "It took a few days but I managed to arrange for him to be buried beside your mother. I would have come sooner but I-I…" He sighed, "I needed time."

I began to force myself to a sitting position as I reached for his other hand.

"Bordan," I whispered as I found myself finally sitting up, "You've done more than I could have ever asked and I'm just glad you have returned to me alive."

"Can you forgive me?" he asked.

"There is nothing to forgive," I replied as I took a breath, "Father knew the risks, as do we both. We only have each other now and he would want us to carry on." He gave me half of a smile as he gave my hand a squeeze.

"Aye, to carry on," he repeated nodding. We sat in silence for a moment letting the words hang in the air before he spoke again.

"I'd better inform everyone of the good news," he stood up, "You better stay here."

"No," I said as I moved the covers from my body, "I need to move." There was a swift brush of cold air that gave me goose bumps as I swung my legs to the side.

"Are you sure? Perhaps you should take it slow for now," he suggested as I slipped the Eye over my head and into the undergarment that I wore.

"I've been stuck inside of my head for two weeks. I am not sitting here any longer," I insisted as I rose to my feet. Bordan took a look at me before he adverted his eyes and began to rummage through my dresser.

"Isn't there something decent for you to wear?" he grunted as he slammed the first drawer shut and opened a second, "I don't need an earful from every dwarrowdam in these parts telling me that you don't dress yourself properly. Although they're all so full of hot air anyways I probably wouldn't even listen."

I let out a soft chuckle.

"Glorna got me a dress," I stated, "It's in that drawer. That green heap right there." I pointed when my eyes caught it and he tossed it to me.

"Just put it on and come down when you're ready. Glorna and Gnok are still here and won't leave until they know you're awake," he muttered as he walked to the door.

"Why?" I asked as I slipped the fabric over my head and struggled to pull it into place.

"To make sure you're okay? I honestly don't know why," he stated as he paused at the door, "But you should hurry and get down there so we can figure it out and get them to leave."

I couldn't help but smile as he disappeared through the door and left me alone in my room. I fought with the dress as I pulled it down and wiggled to get it on. It was still tight but not as tight as it once had been.

"Probably should get around to eating something," I whispered to myself as I looked down at my flat stomach. The dress didn't look bad of all things to say about it, if anything it was rather descent and had a good vibrant color. It was just too tight for my comfort.

It was difficult to get reacquainted to having to wear dresses and womanly garments aside from the loose shirts and trousers that I had become rather fond of. In the time that I had spent with Glorna and her family, dresses was all she would allow me to wear. If anything, I just felt too vulnerable in them. They were too…open.

It was everywhere, not just here, that women were held to such a lower standard and weren't allowed to have much power. Growing up as a dwarrow, there was so much more that I was allowed to do without much care. I could manage myself and would be listened to as an equal. No one questioned me or my actions when I decided to do something a little out of the ordinary, like visiting my mother's tomb. I wasn't forced to tell anyone where I was going or what I was doing whenever I left the city's walls.

But here…I was shut up in the halls. I never was allowed to leave without someone with me. My concerns were ignored and no one took me seriously. I almost felt like I had been demoted in the social order and that I was expected to do as I was told without question. I tried not to let it bother me at first because I had the safety of my room to retreat to. But strangely enough, it was all I could think about right now. Now that Bordan had returned, I couldn't help but fear that he would do the same as Glorna and Gnok had done.

I paused for a moment when I managed to finally get the dress on and began walking carefully along the stone floor. It gave me shivers as the sound of my feet echoed off the walls and I reached the top of the stairs. As I descended I saw a grouping of Glorna, Gnok and Bervic with Bordan beside the front doors. It seemed that the large crowd of people had already disappeared along with Thorin and Fili.

"How do we really know she's awake?" Glorna asked, "If anything she's gone mad and you've been keeping her up there to keep us from our home!"

"This isn't your home and she IS awake!" Bordan insisted, "She'll be down in a few minutes."

"Bordan," Gnok began, "I know what kind of damage that does to a person. I don't think, even if she wakes, that she will be the same." He sounded strange. Very different than he had ever been the entire time I had been here. He sounded…concerned.

"It doesn't matter," Bordan said, "We will get through it."

"But you know nothing of raising a child!" Glorna replied.

"She is no child," Bordan snapped. I couldn't help but feel admiration for Bordan at this moment for standing up for me in the face of Glorna, something that I couldn't bring myself to do.

"She may as well be! Bordan, she knows nothing of being a lady and even less of our culture," Glorna hissed, "You have to let us stay. She can become a part of our family and we will teach her all she needs to know."

"She is MY family!" Bordan roared, "I will teach her. I will care for her and you will leave my halls this instant!"

His outburst took us all by surprise.

"Maybe we should let her decide," Bervic stated quietly as his eyes met mine. Glorna and Gnok whipped around and looked at me with shocked expressions.

"Praise Mahal!" she exclaimed, "I thought we had lost you!"

"Aye," I mumbled, "and it seems that you didn't."

"My dear," Glorna whispered as she put her hands gently on my shoulders, "How are you feeling?"

"Better than I was," I replied simply.

"You gave us all quite a scare," she stated, "Lady Dis was horrified."

"At least we can put her at ease now," Gnok added in the strange tone. I looked at him questionably as I nodded.

"I will visit her when I see fit," I replied.

"I think visiting her as soon as possible would be best," Glorna insisted, "Perhaps tomorrow or even later today…"

"I said, 'I will visit her when I see fit.'" I repeated with irritation building in my heart, "After these past events that you have insisted on, I am beginning to question your judgment for what is best for me, Glorna."

It was as though something had hit me in the chest with the way she looked at me. I knew that was the wrong thing to say but at this moment I felt strong enough that I didn't care. I wanted that sense of power to decide for myself and not be forced to succumb to anyone's will that was against my own. I wanted to feel in control again.

"Do not speak to her in such a tone," Gnok hissed with the voice I was familiar with, "We have taken care of you and have provided for you…"

"Does taking care of me consist of making my decisions for me?" I interrupted him, "And threatening me with harm should I not agree?" I saw anger and rage beginning to flare inside of his eyes as he began taking deep breaths.

"Kàra?" Bordan whispered as I continued.

"Since the day I returned to my father's halls you have done nothing but treat me as one of your own children. Telling me what to do, what not to do, how to dress, how to act. Do you not think that I would have the mental capacity to learn it all for myself these past years? I don't need you to tell me how to be a lady! I don't want any part of the scandals and the two-faced gossip that you're so fond of, Glorna." I saw Gnok's face beginning to turn red as he stepped forward past his wife.

"How dare you!" he spat as the image of his arm raised flashed through my head for a moment.

"Your threats don't frighten me anymore, Gnok!" I said coldly, "I have met scarier opponents in battle and why I was so frightened of you, I may never know. But know this, these are my halls, this is my home and you are no longer welcome!"

The power that ran through my veins seemed to warm the Eye on my chest. It was a wonderful feeling.

"Now get out before I run my blade through you myself!"

* * *

**Okay I'll admit...It was kinda hard to write this because I think it's super cheesy...but I wasn't sure on how to move the story along. It's been hard since school has started to keep my mind straight so I hope this turned out okay. **

**Comic Con came which was absolutely fantastic! Dean O'Gorman was supposed to show up! But he canceled at the last minute and absolutely broke my heart...the bugger!**

**But anyways I hope this all sounds fine to move along with the story! **

**Leave me a review and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	19. Chapter 19

_Tears had begun running down the poor boy's face as he struggled to drag his father away from the tree roots. _

_"__He'd be safer here!" I insisted, "We've got to go for help!" _

_"__I'm not leaving him!" he cried as his father let out another grunt of pain._

_"__Stop!" I hissed as I moved over and pulled his father from him, "You won't have to." My comment took them both by surprise._

_"__Lass," his father whispered, "Don't do anything stupid." I ignored his warning._

_"__I'll go look for help," I stated, "You stay here and watch…" I was interrupted by a loud snapping of branches. The three of us held our breath as voices began to come through the trees around us. _

_The boy and I quickly moved to the edge of the roots and peered over them to see what had begun to approach. There were three men. _

_They were much taller than the other two we had seen just that morning. They had the same markings and the same fearsome aura that made my heart stop. We could barely hear them but one was down on the ground looking at our footprints. _

_"__There's too many," the boy whispered. _

_"__Just stay here!" I hissed as I glanced back at his father, who was giving me an angry look._

_"__How many are there?" he grumbled as we moved back._

_"__Only three," I replied as I took off my coat and began to carefully tuck it around him, "I'll draw them off and go look for help." _

_"__They'll kill you," his father said as I grabbed his son's jacket._

_"__Don't move from this spot until I return! Hide as best as you can and don't draw attention to yourself!" I whispered, "My debt to you will be repaid. You saved my life and now I am returning the favor." _

* * *

The next few weeks were mainly for the restoration of the halls as we returned the furniture and decorations back to Gnok and Glorna. Many of my parent's items had been lost and there were many empty areas on the walls where familiar items were missing. But my father's axes and my mother's tapestry were back in their proper places along with everything else I had managed to save and the things that were given back from the guilt driven.

Bordan and I had a marvelous time rearranging everything and fixing the things that had been broken as we joked and told stories to one another. Many of them consisted of our adventures outside of the mountain and were free of depressing matters. But in those stories I learned more about my father than I had by living with him and although I would miss him dearly afterwards Bordan helped make the pain easier to manage.

Many of my worries that I held about him treating me as Glorna and Gnok had were dispelled on the very first day of living together as uncle and niece. It was always up to me of what I wanted to do that day and to do it the way I saw fit. He never insisted that I wear dwarrowdam attire every moment of the day and always smiled when I let my hair run wild. In my home I was allowed my freedom and equality.

Outside of my halls…I wasn't sure quite yet. I had never asked and didn't have any reason to leave them. Honestly, I was much happier inside of them, away from the unspoken rules of society and away from the disapproving stares of everyone. My biggest fear at this moment was that I take one step outside and lose everything that I had been working to regain.

It was only days ago that the nightmares had begun to go away. The same ones that plagued me right after the raid and caused me to wake up in cold sweats and tears. Telling that story was like reliving that night over and over and it scared me more than anything.

It was a welcome relief that Bordan never pushed me into telling anything. Of course, he would ask but would be content if I shied away from the topic or told him that I wasn't ready to tell.

"Whenever you're ready," he would reply simply. Then we would go back to work or whatever it was we were doing. But with whatever we did talk about, I was always honest with him. He was my uncle and I had grown to love and trust him.

We had many brainstorming sessions where we could shed light on certain incidents and find hidden meanings and widen our understanding of them. It was almost like a game to us.

We were at dinner after a long day of repairing the old stairs in my room when Bordan brought up a rather unnerving subject.

"So," he began as he took a bite of the chicken on his plate, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," I said before I took a gulp of ale.

"Oh, actually I mean…" he stated simply before a long pause, "Well, are you happy?" I looked up from my plate and gave him a smile.

"Of course," I replied, "Is there any reason why I shouldn't be?" He quickly shook his head as he itched the skin beneath his eye patch.

"I was just…curious," he muttered as he swallowed the food that was in his mouth. I stared at him for a moment and bit my lip. Something didn't quite feel right.

"Is there something on your mind?" I asked, putting down my fork and leaning on the table with crossed arms.

"Well…" he began slowly as he also emptied his hands, "It's just been a small worry of mine that you aren't…happy."

"What would give you that impression?" I asked as he looked down at the table.

"It's just something Glorna said after you woke up. It's been robbing me of sleep and I just wanted my worries to be put at ease." I nibbled on a piece of bread a moment as he gave me a smile.

"What did she say?" His good eye looked away.

"I-I'd rather not say but it has me worried that I'm not doing what is best for you." I sighed as I readjusted my position on the table and glanced away for a moment.

"Uncle," I began as I looked back at him, "If you are thinking of sending me away or…"

"No! No, that isn't what I was saying!" he interrupted with surprise, "I'm just concerned for you."

"Why, I'm perfectly happy here with you! There is nowhere I would rather be!"

"But Glorna is right about one thing."

"And what is that?" I inquired, feeling my heart beginning to speed up slightly.

"I don't know how to raise a child or to teach you to be a lady," he sighed.

"A lady?" I scoffed, "Is that what you're worried about? Me becoming a lady?"

He didn't answer.

"Bordan, if being a lady consisted more of actually doing something with my life and not primping and priming myself to backstab my way to the top of the social order, I think I would find it more appealing."

"Surely, it's not that bad."

"When you were missing, that was all I saw! Glorna tried grooming me for that sort of lifestyle even when I knew I wanted nothing to do with it."

There was a pause in the room as he looked at me warily.

"Kàra," he whispered, "What happened?"

"When?"

"When I was away," he stated calmly, "What happened."

I took a hasty sip of ale and filled my mouth quickly as he looked at me expectantly. I tried to put it off as long as I could but he continued to stare.

"Alright," I muttered as I swallowed in defeat and pushed my plate away, "Where do you want me to start?" After all this time I was sure that I could face them without stirring up too many problems with myself. It had been long enough and I felt that I should award his patience.

"At the beginning."

I sighed before I started recanting the events of my lonely existence at that time. I explained the story from when I had awoken at the healing halls to the prison, when he his face shifted from the calm and determined look to one of surprise.

"And I still don't know why," I stated, "But apparently mother wronged him in some way that hurt him enough to despise her." Bordan let a smile cross his face as he shook his head and looked into the corner of the room.

"I'm rather surprised that you haven't figured it out yet," he smirked.

"Lady Dis said that it wasn't her story to tell and everyone else is just as baffled as I."

"Kàra, Thorin Oakenshield was in love once, same as I," he began, "Very few people had ever known. Why, if your mother hadn't told me herself I wouldn't even know." I blinked a few times trying to prepare myself.

"You're not saying…" I whispered as my thoughts began to put the information together.

"Aye," he replied, "Thorin Oakenshield was and might still be in love with your mother."

It took a few seconds for the sentence to sink in but when it did, everything suddenly made sense, his anger, the strange looks that he would give me when he thought I wasn't looking and even the hostility. I couldn't help but think it was all a joke at the absurdity of it. The great warrior, Thorin Oakenshield, was in love with my mother.

"Wait… so he loved mother and she loved him…?"

"No, no, no!" Bordan interrupted, "Your mother didn't love him, that's the thing, your father had already won her heart when Thorin confessed to her."

"So what did Thorin do?" Bordan shrugged.

"I personally do not know," he replied, "Lived on as I have, which is no easy task. Once a dwarrowdam has chosen a love they cannot chose another even if the dwarf they have chosen doesn't return the feeling. The same could be said for a dwarf but it is less common."

"So then, Thorin still loves her?"

"From the evidence, aye, I would say that he does and I doubt that he will ever learn to love another."

We finished eating in silence for a while with sympathy thick in the air. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him but if mother had come to love him, I wouldn't exist.

"So if I…ever come to love someone? That's it?" I asked as we began cleaning up.

"Aye," he answered, "That dwarrow and only him." He picked up my plate and stacked it on top of his.

"Forever?" I whispered as I carried our glasses into the kitchen. Bordan followed behind me as we placed the dishes into the sink.

"Aye, forever and all time," he stated as he picked up a rag and began to wipe them down, "Why? Do you have your eye on someone?"

"No," I replied a little too quickly as I fumbled the clean plate he handed to me. He looked at me with an arched eyebrow.

"What's his name?" he asked as I dried it off with a towel.

"He doesn't have a name because I haven't met him yet." I felt warmth in my cheeks as I avoided Bordan's gaze.

"Is it Glorna's boy?" he whispered closely in my ear. I jumped at the breath on my neck as I flipped the towel around into his face.

"No!" I shrieked as I gave him a hard shoulder punch, "Argh! No!" I felt chills running up my back and down my arms.

"It was worth a try," he chuckled, "but I am relieved. Bervic isn't exactly the best candidate."

"Aye, I know," I replied as he handed me the next plate.

We finished the dishes and wandered into the hall where we sat down in front of the fireplace. I gazed up at the portrait of my family that was back in its proper place. It was the first thing I did when Glorna and Gnok had finally left our halls. The paint had begun to fade slightly but the images of my mother and father remained as beautiful as the day they were painted.

"You miss them?" Bordan asked. Frankly, I thought that was a stupid question.

"Of course I do," I sighed, "But I think I've been doing better than I was before."

"You have," he stated as he stuffed a few green leaves into his pipe. He lit a match and set the small leaves ablaze as I looked away from the portrait.

"Do you?"

I saw the corner of his mouth lift as he took a deep breath of the smoke and released it. It moved across the room in the shape of a circle. It floated there like a cloud before it dispersed into the air.

"Every day," he replied before he took another drag on the pipe.

"Do you think we could visit them sometime?" I asked as I watched another smoke ring leave his lips.

"I don't see why not," he replied, "Although you may want to check in with that dwarf prince about the security of the roads."

"Fili?" I asked as his second ring faded.

"Oh so you do know him," I saw a glimmer in his eye as my cheeks grew warm.

"A little," I replied, "He did save my life."

"I may think a little more than just a little," he replied, "He came to check on you almost every day when you were unconscious."

"Maybe he felt guilty?" I asked.

"Why would the heir of Durin feel guilty?"

"I don't know." Bordan took a drag of his pipe.

"Did you know him before the raid?"

"No," I replied, "Well, not in the sense you are thinking of." Bordan looked at me thoughtfully as he let out two smoke rings that collided with one another.

"What do you mean by that?" I paused as I took a long look into the fire. I watched the flames dance before my eyes as they swayed back and forth.

"Did father tell you what happened that night?"

"Something of the sort," he replied, "You met another dwarfling and survived the night together?" I nodded.

"The dwarfling was Fili," I stated. He nodded attentively and took another drag on his pipe in reflection before he replied.

"I may just be your uncle but I am also responsible for you." He adjusted himself on the cushion as he turned his gaze into the fire, "I just want to be sure that he isn't going to harm you."

"He would never!" I insisted, "Fili is honorable and brave and he…he never gave up on you. Even when everyone else did, he never stopped looking!"

"Aye," he sighed as he looked back at me, "And did you?"

"Did I what?"

"Give up on me?"

"I…" I began but stopped as I took a breath, "I almost did. Everything was falling around me and there was nothing that I could do but watch. I kept holding on to the hope that you would come back because that was all I had left. Glorna and Gnok were taking everything else from me, one piece at a time and the hope that you would come back was the one thing that I couldn't let them take."

Bordan only nodded and didn't pursue the matter further. We sat in the stillness of the room and I held a small pillow close to my chest as I watched his smoke rings.

"I don't think it was guilt," I muttered out of the silence, "It might have been another reason."

"You don't think that he might…" Bordan groaned as he readjusted himself again.

"No!" I replied as I began fearing what he was implying, "He was probably just confused and hoped that whenever I woke up, we would be able to figure it out."

"Did he say why he came nearly every day?"

I shook my head.

I saw a small smile spread across Bordan's face. It was a soft smile, one of many that I had seen while living with him.

"He was actually a welcome relief to see most days."

"What do you mean?"

"Glorna and Gnok were here constantly badgering me about the hall and kept insisting that I was some sort of conjuration of dark magic."

"Do they really have 'friends on the outside'?" I asked trying to ignore his comment.

"Aye," he replied as he took a drag of his emptying pipe, "Back when the wounds of the raid were still fresh, I looked for anything to prove that they had conspired and led the raid on the mountain."

"Glorna and Gnok? You suspect that they were behind it?" He let out another smoke ring.

"I still do."

"It seems a bit outrageous," I stated as a memory surfaced, "But I do not doubt it."

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Glorna knows about the Eye. She asked me about it one day claiming that she had given it to mother and that she wanted it back." I saw a disgusted smile appear under his beard.

"Tread lightly then," he warned, "Apparently not all is what it seems."

* * *

**I'm sorry this chapter has taken forever and a day to get on here but my social life has been kinda getting in the way and school work has been piling up...And honestly I wasn't sure where to go after the last chapter with this. I've got a few ideas as to where this is going to end up but you're completely free to make any suggestions. **

**I hope that you enjoy this and thank you soo much for your continued support!**


End file.
